O filho do pirata
by Eduardo Marais
Summary: Uma ordem é dada: abra um portal e encontre o seu pai. Então, Andreas Verbenas sai em busca do lendário Capitão Gancho.
1. Chapter 1

_CAPITULO UM_

\- Eu pensei que poderia sugerir isso somente a dois piratas: o Capitão Gancho ou para o senhor. – Andreas levanta o queixo de forma desafiadora. – O que sabemos do paradeiro do Capitão? E as más línguas diziam que o senhor havia sido morto por ele. Mas como isso não procede, conto apenas com sua coragem sem concorrência.

\- Estou vivo! Fui atirado pela prancha, mas uma sereia salvou-me a vida. Numa brincadeira do destino, o velho Gancho veio negociar comigo, tempos depois. Deu-me esta maravilha de navio encantado e levou um feijão mágico, para conseguir sair deste reino em busca de um amor.

\- Oh, muito romântico! Mas o que me trouxe aqui foi outro assunto que o senhor está fazendo o possível para fugir dele.

Barba Negra retira o chapéu e passa a mão pela cabeleira.

\- A minha resposta é não.

Andreas sorri desdenhoso.

\- Não estou pedindo que o senhor suba ao deque. Apenas peço que me leve o mais próximo que conseguir, daquele navio. Seguirei o restante a nado ou num bote.

\- Isso deve alguma brincadeira, garoto. Você não está falando sério. Muitos homens morreram ao tentar roubar o carregamento daquele navio assombrado.

Mordendo o lábio inferior e suspirando impaciente, o rapaz tenta sorrir.

\- Eu conheço o histórico do navio Sonhos da Rainha. Tudo o que quero é que me aproxime dele. Eu lhe pagarei bem por isso.

\- Andreas ou Colombo como queira ser chamado, eu sei que de onde você tirou este ouro, poderá tirar muito e muito mais. Entretanto, todo o ouro que me oferecer será pouco diante do risco em que colocarei minha tripulação.

Os olhos do rapaz voltam-se para o mar imenso, agora sereno, mas imponente.

\- Eu não vou insistir porque não quero aumentar o seu medo. – ele gesticula e os homens que o acompanhavam começam a descer do navio.

\- Não diga aos ventos que tive medo de levá-lo ao navio fantasma.

Andreas nega com um movimento do indicador. O pirata percebe a resposta desdenhosa do jovem. Sabe que o Colombo iria incumbir seus "_pássaros_", como eram chamados seus companheiros de roubo, de espalharem a lenda da covardia do pirata Barba Negra.

\- Colombo, espere! – o pirata aproxima da beirada do navio e faz um gesto convidando o ladrão a subir a bordo.

Era uma tarde nublada e pouco amistosa, quando o Jolly Rogers, agora sob o comando do pirata Barba Negra atira a âncora ao mar. Ao longe, todos avistam o pomposo navio em tom terra, conhecido com Sonho da Rainha e temido pela história do desaparecimento de sua tripulação.

Segundo rezava a lenda, o navio levava um carregamento de melado, rum, ópio e ouro, quando foi atingido por algum mistério vindo do mar. Algo aterrorizante envolveu o navio e levou embora toda forma de vida, deixando para trás os objetos inanimados intactos. Desde então, o navio tinha vagado pelos mares e atracado, saindo do porto logo nas primeiras horas do dia, mesmo sem ser guiado. Vários mercenários e piratas tentavam pilhar seu carregamento, mas não eram exitosos e o navio continuava seu rumo aleatório.

\- A partir daqui é por sua conta e risco. O bote já está apostos e tomei o cuidado de deixar mantimento e água doce para a sua fuga para uma ilha próxima daqui.

\- Não fugirei, Barba.

Andreas ajeita a capa e asserta com um movimento de cabeça. Sem demonstrar emoção alguma, desce do navio e vai para o bote. Sem hesitar afasta-se do navio sob os olhares curiosos e temerosos dos piratas.

Cerca de uma hora depois, o rapaz está parado no deque no navio. Impressionante e limpo, para ser um local abandonado. Sem receio, Andreas começa a andar pelo espaço e a admirar o cuidado na decoração daquele lugar.

Para diante do timão e perde-se em devaneio, ficando ali parado por vários minutos, encantado com os desenhos esculpidos na madeira. Afasta-se e vai conhecer o interior daquela maravilha em forma de navio. Visita todos os compartimentos, aposentos, mas é na sala do capitão que sua alma permite nascer amor e desejo.

Com movimentos lentos e respeitosos, ele toca a capa de cada um dos livros daquelas prateleiras, amando a sensação de ter sob os dedos a frialdade daquele material. Ah, livros! Como seria bom se soubesse lê-los!

\- Está admirado ou é mais um querendo roubar?

O som da voz faz com que Andreas quase saia de sua pele. Fecha os olhos para buscar controle, antes de virar-se para saber quem era seu anfitrião.

\- Admirando algo que jamais conseguirei possuir. Ele diz para a figura pequena e magra que o olhava sem expressão.

\- Por que jamais conseguirá?

\- Eu não sei ler e nem escrever. Consigo fazer cálculos, definir mapas, mas nem meu nome, sei desenhar. – Andreas inspira profundamente. Dá alguns passos para frente e estende a mão. – Sou Andreas Verbenas, ao seu dispor!

A jovem estende sua mão enluvada e segura a mão forte do homem.

\- O que veio fazer em meu navio?

Ele aponta para as prateleiras.

\- Os últimos que conseguiram fugir daqui com vida, contaram sobre a maravilha que é esta coleção de livros, sobretudo, os cartográficos. Minha curiosidade foi aguçada.

\- Você veio atrás do carregamento que tenho em meus porões.

Um sorriso largo emoldura a boca pequena do rapaz.

\- Por que eu me interessaria por essas porcarias? Quando quero ouro ou ópio, eu simplesmente os roubo. Sou dono de muitas terras e controlo três aldeias do reino. O que eu faria com melado e rum?

A jovem sorri e solta a mão do intruso.

\- Eu sou Charlize. Este navio é de meus pais e vivo aqui.

\- Vive? – Andreas cruza os braços diante do peito e emoldura o rosto com uma careta engraçada.

A menina dá de ombros.

\- Modo de dizer. Eu fico pelos cômodos do navio e o conduzo quando quero ver terra firme.

Com movimentos suaves, Andreas volta-se para as prateleiras e finge estar controlado.

\- Todos esses livros...certamente você sabe ler e escrever.

Charlize aproxima-sedo homem e inspira seu aroma cítrico. Cheirava bem, aquele dali!

\- Você poderia ser meu aluno, caso queira aprender a ler. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

\- Acredito que sim. – ele toca um dos livros e o tira da prateleira. – Eu sempre admirei quem consegue ler. Gosto de ouvir os religiosos lendo histórias para as crianças de minhas aldeias. Mas tenho vergonha de admitir que não saiba ler.

Ela estende a mão e retira o livro do controle do homem. Caminha até uma mesa e acomoda-se ali, olhando timidamente para o intruso.

\- Seja meu convidado, Andreas Verbenas. Eu o ensinarei o que quiser aprender.

Dois meses inteiros se passam e o navio Sonho da Rainha vagueia por vários lugares, atracando e assombrando quem se aproximava das docas. Andreas saía furtivamente durante a noite e conseguia suprimentos e água doce para o seu sustento, retornando imediatamente ao convívio com a jovem tímida de olhar assustador.

Charlize enche seu coração de amor pelo passageiro, acreditando que a eternidade seria pouco tempo para a convivência com aquele belo homem de cabelos negros e revoltosos. Inflada por este sentimento, a criatura marca-o para a proibição de outros toques em seu corpo. Andreas estava selado para contatos com outras peles.

Naquela noite, o imenso navio aporta numa parte das docas de um vilarejo. Obviamente que a grandiosidade e a fama do navio provocam comoção nas pessoas que frequentavam o local e rapidamente a notícia de sua chegada, é conhecida por todos, inclusive os governantes dali. Mas para a surpresa de todos, horas depois do navio aportar, a figura esguia de um homem é vista preparando a prancha para ligação até a plataforma de desembarque.

Andreas não demonstra alteração alguma. Apenas ajeita sua mochila a tiracolo e começa a descer do navio. Lá embaixo, vários trabalhadores olhavam com espanto e terror. Um fantasma ou um ser humano? Bonito demais para ser qualquer um dos dois.

Durante todo o dia, o visitante permanece naquele vilarejo em busca de suprimentos e o que atraindo a atenção para suas atividades. Lá pelas tantas, Andreas retoma seu rumo para o navio,quando é abordado por um grupo de soldados fortemente armados, trazendo um convite do governante local, para um jantar. Sem hesitar ou temer, o ladrão acompanha sua escolta até a maior casa da região.

\- Então, este é o fantasma que aportou em nossas terras?

Andreas alarga um sorriso cínico e despreocupado.

\- Estou em boa forma para ser um fantasma, não acha?

\- O seu navio é assombrado. Está aterrorizando meus aldeões.

\- O navio é real, sou real e meu tempo é real. O que você quer de mim?

O governante apenas esboça um sorriso ainda temeroso.

\- O que quer em nossas terras?

\- Vim comprar mantimentos e tenho de partir ao cair a noite. Caso eu não retorne, então o navio se tornará mesmo assombrado.

Num gesto do governante, uma jovem surge carregando uma bandeja com duas tocas de bronze, cheias com vinho. Andreas recebe uma e observa o governante segurar a outra.

\- Sua descrição é tão conhecida quanto à descrição do navio. Sei quem é você.

\- Estou em desvantagem. Não sei quem é você.

\- Governo a região e meu nome é Athos. Apenas fiquei preocupado e curioso com a chegada do navio assombrado. Mas quando me disseram que estava sendo comandado por um homem com a descrição do Colombo, cheguei a duvidar da sanidade dos meus informantes. Você se apossou do navio de da carga? Muito morreram por menos que isso!

Uma risada irônica é a resposta do ladrão.

\- Tenho interesse no carregamento do navio. Qual é seu preço?

Andreas emoldura uma careta desdenhosa e cruel em seu rosto bonito. Torna-se assombroso com aquele olhar predatório.

\- Venha para o navio comigo e terei prazer em entregar a mercadoria, mediante a um bom pagamento.

Athos sente-se guloso. A fama daquele carregamento, sobretudo de ópio e ouro enche sua alma de ganância. Iria blefar, afinal, Andreas estava sozinho e não reagiria contra um grupo de soldados armados.

\- Apenas quero que me espere apanhar alguns diamantes.

\- Alguns? O valor da mercadoria é imenso e você fala de alguns diamantes? O preço é alto. Está disposto a pagar?

O governante sorri constrangido e maneia a cabeça afirmativamente, entendo o conteúdo da pergunta do ladrão.

Naquela mesma madrugada, o Sonho da Rainha parte em meio ao mar escuro. Nas docas, Andreas sorri maliciosamente e ajeita o capuz sobre a cabeça. Bate levemente no alforje repleto de moedas de ouro e diamantes. Olha o navio afastando-se e levando outro passageiro que oportunamente servira como moeda de troca para sua liberdade. Athos teria acesso a todo carregamento guardado nos porões do navio. Era o seu desejo como governante, então iria fazer ótimo proveito.


	2. Chapter 2

_CAPÍTULO DOIS_

\- Não tenho a mínima intenção de sair desta aldeia!

\- Eu fui contra a sua aventura naquele navio, porque temia a sua morte. Mas agora que voltou, este temor aumentou. – Elisa coloca uma caixa de madeira sobre a mesa. – Os olhos voltaram-se em sua direção e todos estão temerosos quanto à sua presença! Qualquer um dos aldeões poderá entregá-lo às autoridades!

\- O produto do nosso trabalho serve para cuidar de nossas aldeias. Não creio que sejamos traídos por aqueles de quem cuidamos.

\- O brilho do ouro tem o poder de cegar algumas pessoas. – ela abre a caixa de madeira. – Além disso, as pessoas estão assombradas com o fato de você ter saído ileso e rico de uma excursão a um navio fantasma.

\- Essas pessoas já viram coisas piores do que um homem que sobrevive a um pacto com uma bela jovem fantasma. – Andreas senta-se junto à mesa e aguça sua curiosidade sobre a caixa. – O que há de valor aí dentro?

\- Algo que precisa ser entregue para que alguém leia. E confio somente a você, Colombo. Pode fazer?

\- Certamente que sim. Pode confiar.

\- Quero que encontre uma pessoa e exiba o que vou tatuar em seu antebraço. Está escrito algo que deve ser lido somente por esta pessoa. Tenho a sua palavra de que não lerá?

Andreas desdenha com um som risonho.

\- Não sei ler esse código em que você escreve, mãe. – o rosto de Andreas continua inalterado.

\- Mas Killian Jones sabe ler. Então, você e Cosme sairão em busca do pirata Capitão Gancho...

\- Essa história de novo?

\- Desta vez não quero que apenas conheça o seu pai. Quero que exiba este pedido de coordenadas para meu próximo trabalho. Somente ele pode ajudar meu último trabalho, filho.

Um arquear desdenhoso da sobrancelha é a resposta do rapaz.

\- Ele nunca existiu em nossas vidas, mãe. Sempre ousamos em nossos trabalhos e não precisamos dele. Por que agora?

Elisa sorri amplamente.

\- Quero o mapa estrelar da Terra do Nunca. Você irá encontrá-lo e trazer de volta para mim. Ordeno que você saia em busca de informações que o leve ao seu pai e ao mapa!

O rapaz gargalha.

\- E como sabe que o pirata está vivo? Ele partiu para o reino onde está o Sombrio. E se o feiticeiro o matou?

\- Killian Jones morto por um feiticeiro? – quem gargalha agora é Elisa. – O homem sobreviveu às nereidas, aos meninos perdidos, aos feitiços de Pan e ao convívio com a Rainha Má e a Rainha de Copas! Acha mesmo que algum feiticeiro, por mais poderoso que seja conseguiria matar o Capitão Gancho?

Andreas faz uma careta e desgosta o que ouve da mãe.

\- Não vou atrás dele e pronto! Vamos encontrar outra forma de irmos para essa terra.

\- Meu amado filho, preciso fazer esta viagem antes de sair de minha vida de roubos. O tesouro que existe nesta terra, proverá nossas aldeias e tornará você rico. Não quero que permaneça na vida meliante até sua velhice. Por isso você partirá amanhã em busca do Capitão. Esta tinta ficará um ano em sua pele, então, seja rápido!

Cosme entra na casa e depara-se com Andreas afastando-se. Volta-se para Elisa.

\- Por que não disse a verdade? Você não sobreviverá muito tempo, irmã. E caso ele encontre o Capitão e souber que tudo não passou de um truque para expulsá-lo daqui? Como reagirá.

\- Já estarei morta e Andreas estará com o pai. Não quero que meu filho veja meu definhamento. Quero que ele guarde a imagem da mulher forte. Ele precisa partir amanhã, porque minha decrepitude começará na próxima lua cheia e será irreversível. Cuide para que Andreas chegue em segurança a algum portal.

\- Não é justo.

\- Meu filho precisa direcionar a vida para algo que valha a pena. Roubos, extorsão, aventuras suicidas e pilhagens não podem preencher a vida de um jovem como Andreas. Por favor, Cosme, cuide para que ele conheça boas pessoas pelo caminho até o pai!


	3. Chapter 3

_CAPÍTULO TRÊS_

\- Ora, ora, ora! Quem eu vejo aqui? Um belo fantasma ou será o Colombo em carne e osso?

\- Ah,ah,ah! Conte-me a parte engraçada para que possamos rir. – Andreas sobe ao deque do navio e dá uma bofetada no ombro do Barba Negra. Depois retira um diamante rosa de um alforje e o entrega ao pirata. – É seu pagamento!

\- Você me pagou na época. – Barba apanha o diamante e beija a pedra. – Mas pagamentos adiantados são sempre bem vindos! O que deseja agora? Embarcar no navio Holandês Voador?

Todos riem e Andreas exagera na gargalhada, provocando uma súbita raiva no pirata escuro.

\- Por que me deu esta pedra? Há algo de podre em sua mente e isso é certo.

\- Desta vez eu preciso localizar alguém para conseguir salvar a vida de minha mãe.

Barba espreme os lábios finos e arqueia as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu soube da doença de Elisa e sinto muito nisso. Ela é a ladra mais dinâmica que conheci e lamento que não esteja aqui para pelejar comigo.

\- Mentiroso! O senhor sempre perdeu as lutas de espada com ela. – Andreas ri com vontade desta vez. – Mas não quero fazer o senhor chorar com tais lembranças. Preciso de uma informação que a ajude a viver um pouco mais. Pode ser?

Barba dá de ombros.

\- Caso eu possa ajudar.

\- Em ocasião do meu embarque ao navio assombrado, o senhor disse que o Capitão Gancho havia entregado o navio dele em troca de algo que abrisse um portal para sair deste reino. O senhor sabe para onde o Capitão foi?

Barba cruza os braços diante do peito e leva os olhos para a imensidão do mar. Fica pensativo.

\- Não posso dar uma informação que não sei. Tenho honra. Porém, posso dizer que ele trocou o navio por um feijão mágico. Queria ir para um reino onde vive atualmente o Sombrio, porque lá estava um amor. Vá para a Floresta Encantada e veja o que sobrou do castelo do Sombrio e talvez ache alguma pista sobre o nome do reino onde estão os dois. Não posso lhe desejar boa sorte em sua jornada, porque estar em um reino junto ao Sombrio e ao Gancho é viver em meio à guerra.

\- Sombrio? O que é Sombrio?

\- Não é o que. É quem é o Sombrio! É o feiticeiro que matou a mulher que o Gancho amava e cortou a mão dele. O ódio do velho Gancho atravessou fronteiras e séculos. Encontre o Sombrio e encontrará o Gancho! Ou talvez os dois tenham se matado! – Barba Negra acha graça na própria piada, mas para de rir ao ver o rosto de gelo do jovem moreno. O coração do Barba Negra torna-se acelerado ao deparar-se com aquele par de olhos cor do mar. Eram olhos já vistos e tão furiosos quanto antigamente. Eram os olhos do antigo proprietário do Jolly Rogers, bem ali, diante dele e distante ao mesmo tempo. – Espere um pouco! Você...você tem...você é...os seus olhos são...

Andreas dá de ombros e afasta-se sem dizer absolutamente nada. É seguido por Cosme.

Durante vários dias os dois caminham por diversos territórios em busca da longínqua Floresta Encantada. A informação sobre o castelo do Sombrio, dada pelo pirata tinha sido confirmada por aldeões de outros reinos e isso reforçava o desejo de Andreas em continuar sua busca. Estavam no caminho certo.

Naquela manhã, Andreas deixa Cosme preparando a comida e dirige-se para um espaço daquela floresta que abrigava uma cachoeira com quedas pequenas. Decide banhar-se e livrar-se do calor que o incomodava e minava suas forças. Despe-se sem pudores e mergulha nas águas refrescantes e claras daquele pequeno paraíso. Esquecido do resto do mundo, ele permite que sua guarda fique baixa a algum eventual ataque. Mergulha e baila sob as águas cristalinas e sob o olhar atento de alguém que havia se avizinhado, sendo admirado, visto como uma raridade. Emerge gracioso e sorri, inclinando a cabeça para trás num prazer explícito.

Indiferente ao que estava em volta, ele não percebe que é observado e devorado por olhos inumanos e apaixonados. Olhos que o desejaram desde o primeiro encontro e que não o perdoariam pelo abandono. Andreas levanta-se e sai da água, indo sentar-se na beirada da piscina natural, aguardando que o calor secasse a sua pele. Por algum tempo, permanece ali, sendo engolido por aqueles olhos amorosos.

"_Nada irá ferí-lo, meu amado. Não posso permitir perdê-lo de novo."_

Andreas afasta-se sob o olhar atento da jovem. Encantada com o que havia reencontrado, a misteriosa menina exibe um sorriso travesso. Aquele seria seu tesouro e amaria tê-lo sob sua tutela.

\- O que pretende fazer agora?

\- Precisamos encontrar o castelo do tal Sombrio e descobrir alguma pista que nos leve ao local onde ele está agora. Tenho mesmo de encontrar meu pai.

\- Você ouviu os relatos das pessoas. E se ele continua ao lado dessa Rainha Cora neste outro reino? E se ele continua com seus crimes e não quiser conhecer você?

\- É um risco que correrei, Cosme. – Andreas volta-se para seu pequeno companheiro. – Sei que será perigoso e por isso quero que saiba que não precisa vir comigo. Eu lhe darei as pérolas que tenho e você retornaria para nossa aldeia.

\- Andreas, vou com você até onde for preciso para descobrirmos uma forma de abrirmos esse tal portal do qual os aldeões falaram, mas não quero ultrapassá-lo. Ficarei em nosso reino. – o homem com cara de rato diz, observando o moreno sorrir e depois de lutar contra seus cabelos revoltosos, para conseguir tocar o seu ombro.

Sua jornada continua por mais alguns dias. De quando em quando paravam com a terrível sensação de que alguém os seguia. Talvez o cansaço e a fome os estivessem tornando vulneráveis às impressões.

Finalmente encontram o castelo do temível Sombrio ou Senhor das Trevas, como alguns costumavam chamá-lo. Qualquer uma das alcunhas era ruim. Lá dentro somente o silêncio, nada mais. Tudo ali indicava o cenário de uma batalha. Sinais visíveis de saqueadores em busca de algo de valor que pudesse ser transformado em moeda de troca. Estavam juntos na biblioteca e cuidadosamente vasculhavam o que havia sido desarrumado pelos saqueadores.

\- O que será que poderemos encontrar no castelo dessa aberração?

\- Talvez alguma pista que indique o nome do reino para onde ele foi depois da tal maldição. – responde Andreas sem levantar os olhos da página de um imenso livro.

\- Certo, o que poderia ser? – Cosme pergunta timidamente de si para si. Observa cuidadosamente as capas dos livros, tentando organizá-los sobre as prateleiras - Uma palavra, um desenho, algo que se pareça com um enigma...

\- Mas por que o Sombrio deixaria enigmas?

\- Para confundir algum outro feiticeiro. – responde o homem com cara de rato. – Esse pessoal alquimista gosta dessas baboseiras!

\- É sério? Ele sabia que o reino iria ser levado daqui. - diz Andreas. - Ele era parceiro na maldição, então, por que precisaria de enigmas para esconder suas artimanhas? Poderia ter tudo às claras!

\- Não sei, Cosme! Estou apenas em busca de algo, qualquer coisa que nos indique o próximo passo!

Cosme deixa os livros e apanha um mediano espelho oval, esquecido num canto da sala. Começa a andar com o objeto apontando para onde imaginava ter alguma letra ou palavra escrita em algum ponto. Aquilo chama a atenção de Andreas, que sorri achando graça. Observa o amigo por longos minutos. Não resiste:

\- O que pensa que está fazendo?

\- Hum! Usando o espelho em palavras e anotações. Ele pode ter escrito algo ao contrário que refletido no espelho facilitaria nossa leitura.

Um levantar de uma das sobrancelhas é a resposta do moreno. Retoma sua procura e deixa o amigo com seus devaneios.

Um longo tempo depois, Cosme coloca o espelho junto à lareira e fica admirando-se. Queria relaxar um pouco. Sorri ao ver sua figura pequena.

\- Olhando bem, não sou tão feio assim! Talvez se eu mudasse o ângulo do olhar...

Andreas acha graça e corre imediatamente para junto do homenzinho e observa a imagem dele refletida no espelho. Os dois riem da brincadeira. Andreas decide brincar também. Solta os cabelos e os ajeita pelos ombros, faz sua melhor pose e sorri.

\- Espelho, espelho meu! Neste reino insano, há outro homem com mais beleza do que eu?

Novamente os homens riem desta vez com mais vontade. Mas o som do riso dá lugar ao silêncio quando o espelho começa tremer sem haver tremor na casa. Eles se afastam e Cosme se esconde atrás do corpo de Andreas.

"_Não, jovem desconhecido. Sua beleza é incomum neste reino e nos dias de hoje não há outro alguém que esteja pareado com sua aparência. Mas há tempos, neste reino houve apenas um homem com tamanha beleza, mas ele não está mais conosco. Neste momento, a sua beleza é soberana num reino chamado Storybrooke."_

Os amigos entreolham-se, temerosos e curiosos.

"_Killian Jones, vulgarmente chamado de Capitão Gancho, não fez conquistas somente com o uso de suas habilidades de pirata, mas por seu poder de sedução e sua beleza singular."_

Silêncio entre os ouvintes.

"_Sua beleza e sedução trouxe-lhe fama, paixões e um grande amor. E este amor levou embora sua sanidade e sua mão. Nos dias de hoje, em nosso reino, meu jovem, a sua beleza é incontestável. Assegure-se de sua integridade devido a esta característica. Nada mais posso ajudar, príncipe."_

O espelho torna-se um objeto normal e os amigos permanecem na mesma posição por mais algum tempo.

\- O que é Storybrooke? – Cosme fala com a voz fraca.

\- É um reino que não sabemos onde fica, nem sabemos como, mas para onde vamos. – Andreas sorri.

\- E tem ideia de como faremos isso? – o homenzinho mostra-se animado.

\- Temos de encontrar um portal. Os aldeões que sobreviveram ao reinado de Cora e de meu pai, disseram que os dois partiram num portal aberto por feijões mágicos.

\- Mas onde acharemos esses feijões? – Cosme dá de ombros. Não estava muito interessado em passar por portal algum.

\- Temos a informação mais importante. Para encontrar feijões, temos de encontrar colecionadores, apostadores ou ladrões ilusionistas. – Andreas aperta a mandíbula com uma mordida. Faz um biquinho e sorri depois. – Ciganos sempre têm os mais singulares objetos, enquanto que nós temos à nossa volta, os mais valiosos objetos: utensílios do Sombrio.

\- Você quer levar objetos deste castelo horrendo? Para que? Nem pense em carregar este espelho fofoqueiro! – Cosme segura um candelabro e o devolve ao seu lugar. – Além do mais, os objetos devem permanecer onde estão. Se não foram levados pelos saqueadores é porque há algum motivo para continuarem aqui. Talvez estejam protegidos pela magia do monstro e devem ficar aqui para quando ele voltar.


	4. Chapter 4

_CAPÍTULO QUATRO_

Haviam levado mais tempo do que o esperado em seu trajeto, quando encontram um vilarejo movimentado e barulhento. Mesmo com muitos aldeões transitando na tumultuada feira, a figura altiva de Andreas não passa despercebida e desperta cobiça. Algumas pessoas encantadas com a beleza singular daquele desconhecido e outros imaginando seu peso em ouro. Eram os mercadores de escravos, ocultados em meio à multidão.

\- Como seremos percebidos? – pergunta Cosme olhando para os lados e tentando encontrar um ponto de partida.

\- Vamos nos misturar às pessoas e falar mais do que deveríamos. Alguém irá prestar atenção em nossa conversa e receberemos sugestões e propostas. – Andreas estreita os olhos e observa ao seu redor. – Precisamos encontrar uma taverna para nos alimentarmos decentemente.

Quando entram na movimentada taverna, muitos olhares imediatamente se voltam para olhá-los com as mais diversas expressões e pensamentos. Os olhares que não se voltaram de imediato, levam apenas alguns segundos de retardo para caírem sobre o trio, mas em especial na beleza do homem alto e de cabelos longos e escuros.

\- Boa tarde, minha senhora! – Andreas sorri lindamente e já encanta a proprietária da taverna. Entrega três moedas de ouro para a mulher e sutilmente escova seus dedos aos dedos dela. - Acredito que isso cubra as nossas despesas. Preciso de um quarto para duas pessoas, estamos com fome e queremos banho quente.

A mulher sorri e acredita que havia entendido a mensagem. Diz qualquer coisa para um homem gordo e grisalho e indica o segundo andar do prédio.

\- Eu vou mostrar o quarto para vocês. Depois vou providenciar alimento e o banho. Vocês vão ficar no mesmo quarto?

\- Sim. Mas uma cama é suficiente. Somos casados.

Cosme é pego de impacto e não consegue esconder o olhar risonho surgido em seu rosto. A mulher levanta as sobrancelhas pintadas e não diz nada de imediato. Pela quantidade de moedas recebida, poderia hospedar uma manada de búfalos num mesmo quarto. Continua seu trajeto e após alguns minutos abre a porta do melhor quarto daquela espelunca.

\- Há somente uma cama, mas vocês devem saber como se acomodar.

Andreas toca-lhe o cacho de cabelos que caía pelo ombro e exibe o mais doce dos sorrisos.

\- Sabemos como nos acomodar. Peço que não demore com a comida e a água quente para o nosso banho.

Depois que a mulher os deixa sozinhos, eles se despencam sobre a cama dura.

\- Muito bem! Como vamos chamar mais a atenção para nós? – Andreas se senta sobre o colchão. – Provocaremos uma briga?

\- Nós já chamamos a atenção para nós, irmão, com esta história de casal. – Cosme levanta-se e acomoda a mochila que ainda carregava, sobre o chão.

No início da noite, já alimentados e com roupas limpas, os dois reaparecem no centro da taverna, onde muitos bebiam e jogavam, alguns discutiam e outros apenas observavam as pessoas em busca de companhia. Havia música e o som da voz humana assemelhando-se ao belo som do mar.

\- Precisamos nos exibir e obter alguma informação valiosa. – Andreas fala de si para si.

\- Pela maneira como nos olham, penso que seria melhor se nos camuflássemos. – Cosme esboça um sorriso para uma jovem prostitua que despe Andreas com seus olhos grandes.

Cosme afasta-se calmamente de Andreas, aproxima-se de um grupo de jogadores e para numa posição que causa incômodo aos demais. Emite pequenos sons de desaprovação diante de cada cartada que considerava incorreta, o que começa a provocar raiva nos jogadores.

\- O que há com você, cara de rato? Conhece jogadas melhores do que estas? – um dos homens esmurra a mesa.

\- Conheço sim e fico admirado que jogadores profissionais como vocês, as desconheçam.

Todos começam a rir. Um dos jogadores aponta para uma cadeira e praticamente obriga Cosme a se acomodar ali.

\- Venha jogar e mostre tais jogadas. O que tem para apostar?

O homenzinho sorri e exibe segurança. Com suas mãos rápidas, exibe uma pérola retirada de uma pequena bolsa de couro. Deposita a bolsa sobre a mesa e provoca comoção e discussão. Uma partida é iniciada e Cosme mostra-se estranhamente seguro de seus atos. Sorri e acena para Andreas, posicionado próximo à mesa de jogos.

Muito tempo e jogadas depois, Cosme acumula vitórias e prêmios. Totalmente sóbrio, ele mantém sua atenção no casal amigo e nas mãos dos adversários de cartadas. Lá pelas tantas, recebe um sinal de Andreas e entende que seria o momento certo para obter algumas informações.

\- Eu preciso entregar uma encomenda a um velho conhecido e não tenho como chegar a ele.

\- E onde esse velho conhecido está? – um dos jogadores solta uma baforada do charuto fedorento.

\- Não está em reino algum desta região. Está num reino que somente pode ser alcançado por meio de um portal. Mas para abrir este portal, preciso de um objeto valioso.

O homem gargalha e bebe outro gole da cerveja, molhando sua barba horrenda.

\- Objeto valioso? Qual?

\- Um feijão mágico.

Os olhos escuros do homem fixam-se no rosto de rato de Cosme. Olha-o com tamanha invasão e profundidade.

\- Esses feijões estão quase extintos e os que existem, valem muito.

\- Mas eu sei que você poderia dizer-me onde consigo um desses.

Uma risada estrondosa é o início da resposta do homem.

\- Posso dizer, mas tenho o meu preço. – ele se vira na cadeira e aponta com o dedo gordo na direção de Andreas. – Quero aquele rapaz como forma de pagamento!

Os demais jogadores e frequentadores ficam em silêncio, prestando atenção na negociação dos dois apostadores.

\- Ele é justamente a encomenda que tenho de entregar.

Uma risada pigarrenta é a resposta do jogador. Escarra e cospe no chão, passando a sola da bota por cima da sujeira.

\- Este é o preço da informação.

\- Como posso entregar a encomenda como pagamento pela informação do paradeiro do feijão? De que me valeria o portal aberto sem a encomenda em mãos? – Cosme gesticula de forma desdenhosa. – Você não tem informações e nem sabe de feijão mágico algum. É apenas um bufão mentiroso!

O homem se levanta e esmurra a mesa. Inclina-se sobre ela.

\- Seu homenzinho horrendo! Sua ratazana fedorenta! Veio até minha mesa, ganhou todas as partidas e ainda quer desdenhar de mim? Eu sou Jota Ruivo e tenho reputação de mercador! Tenho objetos que nenhum outro mercador possui!

\- Não possui não! – Cosme mostra um sorriso cínico sem exibir os dentes pequenos. – Você não possui aquele rapaz e nem possui o feijão mágico! Então, deduzo que sua reputação é uma grande bosta!

E se faz um silêncio sepulcral.

\- Eu lhe devolverei tudo o que ganhei, em troca do feijão mágico ou de uma informação que me leve a ele. – Cosme sorri.

\- Não quero seu dinheiro! Eu quero aquele rapaz! Posso me fazer muito rico e parar de trabalhar, caso o venda para uma determinada dama! Ela poderá tornar-me um dos homens mais abastados deste reino!

Cosme apóia o queixo na palma da mão e olha o jogador com mais desdém ainda.

\- Por que ela pagaria tanto assim pelo rapaz?

\- Você é um jumento!Olhe para ele e diga o que está vendo?

Todos os olhos fixam-se na figura bonita de Andreas. Ele se sente despido e depilado no meio de um salão de festas.

\- Hum! Vejo um homem alto, com bons músculos, altivo...belo rosto...poderia perfeitamente ser a encarnação de um príncipe!

\- Além de feio, você é estúpido e desinformado! Ele não é a encarnação de um príncipe, seu bosta! Ele é a reencarnação do maldito e purulento Capitão Gancho! E todos perceberam isso quando vocês entraram por aquela porta! – o jogador bêbado e furioso soluça e não consegue beber o restante de sua cerveja. – Esta dama quis entregar o mundo ao pirata, mas ele somente tinha olhos e coração para a esposa morta! Imagine o quanto eu ganharia se levasse esse rapaz para ela? – o som prolongado de um arroto interrompe a fala do homem.

Cosme emite muxoxos e começa a guardar todo o prêmio que havia ganhado durante as partidas. Dá uma olhada desdenhosa para o mercador bêbado e deixa algumas moedas sobre a mesa.

\- Bufão mentiroso e delirante! Espero que os ciganos roubem toda a sua mercadoria e o deixem ainda mais ridicularizado. – diz e levanta-se dali, gesticulando para que o casal o siga. É prontamente atendido.

\- Eu não minto! – Jota Ruivo se põe em pé e caminha trôpego atrás do trio que se afastava do salão, saindo da taverna. – Eu não minto e posso provar que conheço aquela maravilha de dama apaixonada pelo Capitão pirata peçonhento e ladão...ladalão...ladrrrão...


	5. Chapter 5

_CAPÍTULO CINCO_

Cosme gesticula para que seu companheiro continue caminhando para algum local menos movimentado do que aquelas ruas. O mercador bêbado segue atrás xingando e praguejando as mais torpes e inúteis maldições.

\- Para onde estamos indo?

\- Vamos parar por aqui mesmo. – ele toca o braço de Andreas e o traz para próximo. – O mercador está furioso e vai responder o que perguntarmos sem precisar de pagamento.

Os olhares das pessoas que transitavam pela feira começam a incomodar Andreas. Ele percebe comentários e uma forte preocupação acompanhada por medo, invade seu coração e o faz tamborilar acelerado. Conseguiria lutar com três homens, porém jamais havia enfrentado um número maior de pessoas.

\- Muitas pessoas ouviram que a tal dama daria o que o mercador pedisse, caso me levasse. Estou correndo perigo! Veja os olhares!

Jota Ruivo chega tropeçando e aponta o dedo gordo para Cosme.

\- Aí está você, seu rato peçonhento e ruído por traças!

\- Certo! Você me convenceu! Eu vou lhe entregar o rapaz em troca do feijão ou da informação de onde achá-lo. Pode depois dizer-me quem é a tal dama?

O bêbado gargalha e cospe num canto qualquer.

\- Agnese! A mais bela flor que os olhos humanos já viram! Porém, a mais terrível fera que as palavras humanas já definiram! Velha como o tempo, cruel e perdidamente apaixonada pelo Capitão pirata! – ele aponta para Andreas. – Ela sorrirá novamente e me presenteará com os mais belos diamantes e moedas de ouro, quando eu entrar pelo palácio levando este jovem!

\- Certo! E quanto ao feijão? Você não tem o feijão e nem sabe dele.

\- Sei sim!

O homenzinho gargalha e empurra o ombro do bêbado.

\- Caso fosse verdade, você venderia o feijão para esta dama e ela iria pelo portal atrás do Capitão!

\- Ela morrerá se sair do casarão. A vitalidade dela está toda dentro daquelas paredes. – o homem escorrega contra a parede.

Andreas mostra-se nervoso com o pequeno aglomerado de pessoas naquele espaço da feira. Algumas pessoas avançam para o espaço pessoal deles.

\- Vamos sair daqui! – ele começa a se afastar, olhando Cosme por cima do ombro. – Venha logo!

Cosme se inclina sobre o bêbado.

\- Onde está o feijão?

\- Eu não sou idiota! Não vou lhe entregar o feijão sem a mercadoria que pedi! – ele leva a mão ao peito e protege o bolso, sendo rapidamente atacado pelo homezinho com cara de rato, que rouba o conteúdo e sai correndo dali.

Os amigos correm o mais rápido que podem e conseguem se esconder em um dos becos laterais da rua principal. Escondem-se entre as pessoas que usavam aquele beco como encurtamento do caminho para as bancas da feira. Ali, observam toda a movimentação esperando um momento certo para reiniciarem sua fuga.

\- Precisamos voltar à taverna e pegar nossas coisas. – Andreas apoia a mão na parede e olha para a multidão transeunte. Atrás dele, Cosme dá uma espiadela.

\- Você deve camuflar-se entre os mendigos, Andreas. Eu retornarei à taverna para apanhar nossas coisas. Encontro você em breve!

\- Nem pensar. É muito arriscado! Iremos os dois!

\- Eu estou apenas comunicando. – ele se empertiga e recebe os olhos dos companheiros sobre si. – Você não pode ser tão rápido quanto eu. Não vou entrar pela porta da frente. Vou pela janela e vou num formato menor. Sou um homem rato, lembra-se!

Os dois homens se entreolham e sorriem.

\- Fique camuflado por aqui. Sugiro que se sentem no chão para que sua altura não seja um ponto de referência. Voltarei em pouco tempo!

Antes que o rapaz pudessem responder alguma coisa, ele se afasta rapidamente como se fosse um verdadeiro rato. Andreas senta-se no chão entre os pedintes e procura ficar num ponto não muito iluminado.

A noite cai totalmente e tochas são acesas para que as ruas ainda movimentadas sejam iluminadas, para facilitar a continuidade do comércio. Muitos visitantes continuavam chegando e trazendo seus produtos para serem vendidos na feira e para tanto precisavam enxergar os espaços para armarem suas bancas. A movimentação seguiria por toda a noite.

Um grupo de homens fortes, grandes e protegidos com roupas em tecidos grossos, acompanhados por uma mulher ruiva usando roupas masculinas, se aproxima do grupo de pedintes e fixam-se em um em especial. Formam um circulo, prendendo-os contra a parede de pedras.

\- O que desejam? – pergunta Andreas olhando-o fixamente.

\- É este, mas onde está o homenzinho? – pergunta um dos homens.

\- O que me importa a outro? Quero apenas o príncipe! – brada a mulher.

Antes que Andreas pudesse empunhar sua arma, é arrancado do chão e praticamente carregado para longe dali. É levado para uma entrada de um prédio e somem em seu interior.

Não muito longe, a dona de os olhos seguidores esconde ainda mais seu rosto pálido sob o capuz. Como lutar para tirar seu valioso tesouro do poder dos ciganos?

Um período depois, Andreas se encontra sentado no chão frio de uma galeria sob a cidade. Um local iluminado por focos de fogueiras que aqueciam pequenos grupos de pessoas. Muitas crianças e mulheres jovens, além de alguns idosos. Todos vestidos com trajes masculinos, provavelmente para facilitar suas fugas.

\- Olá, rapaz! Eu sou Amira e líder desta comunidade cigana. Seja bem vindo!

\- Agradecemos a hospitalidade, porém em preferiria conversar em pé e desamarrado. – Andreas luta contra os cabelos revoltosos que insistiam em cair em seu rosto e roubar-lhe a seriedade.

Amira inclina-se para frente e segura o queixo dele, obrigando-o a encará-la. Sorri maliciosa e vitoriosa.

\- De fato ele tem uma beleza esplêndida! Vai valer o que quisermos pedir!

Horas depois, Andreas é retirado da carroça e está com as mãos desamarradas. Não poderia ser avariado para não perder o valor. Observa calado, a aproximação de um grupo de homens a cavalos e com uma carroça que se assemelhava a uma cela com grades. Mantendo sua altivez, Andreas permanece impassível e observa toda a negociação comercial entre os ciganos e Jota Ruivo. Moedas de ouro em imensa quantidade são trocadas de mãos.

\- Ah, minha entrada para a nobreza! – ele caminha para perto de seus prisioneiros e atreve-se a tocar as pontas dos cabelos de Andreas, percebendo como eram sedosos. – Você é meu passaporte para a realeza, meu rapaz! Vai fazer de mim, um homem muito rico! - seu hálito e cheiros fétidos causam incômodo no moreno e ele faz uma careta de repulsa, involuntária. Ele gesticula para os empregados e sorri ao ver o prisioneiro ser colocado na cela. Não poderiam macular a mercadoria. Sorri. – Vamos seguir viagem! Quero estar junto à dama Agnese antes do inverno!

"_Não o firam! Ele é muito valioso para mim!" – _murmura a dona dos olhos vigilantes, escondida pela escuridão da noite. – "_Vou salvá-lo, meu amado!"._

O dia termina e a noite estende seu manto salpicado de pontos prateados no firmamento.


	6. Chapter 6

_CAPÍTULO SEIS - ANDREAS_

Alguns dias doloridos depois, a carroça carregando a cela com grades para diante da entrada de um vilarejo. Um arco feito em pedra e protegido pelas trepadeiras, esverdeado a construção. Lá dentro, vários casebres rodeavam uma construção muito maior, mas não pomposa como a um castelo. Era a residência da Senhora Agnese, conhecida como a Dama Triste.

\- Abram a cela e o deixe sair para respirar melhor.

Andreas é retirado da cela e precisa ser amparado devido ao tempo em que ficara encolhido dentro daquele espaço minúsculo. Sentia dores nos músculos.

\- Veja a sua nova residência, rapaz! – Jota Ruivo aponta para o casarão. – Aqui passará os seus dias, até que a dama se enjoe de você. Podem apresentá-lo ao irmão da dama. É certo que ele ficará impressionado.

O prisioneiro mantém sua altivez e espera um momento certo para sua reação. Não poderia arriscar sua segurança, por isso mostra-se submisso.

\- Seja um bom menino ou terei de perder minha mercadoria. – a voz de Jota atrai os olhos de Andreas, mas antes que pudesse continuar, sente a dor de um chuta contra suas costelas e ainda consegue vê seus empregados serem atacados com fúria pelo prisioneiro.

Os três lutam violentamente, enquanto Jota Ruivo recupera-se do golpe. Sente-se obrigado a intervir no auxílio de seus empregados. Depois de muito tempo, exausto, Andreas é novamente imobilizado, deixando um saldo de estragos nos agressores.

Lá dentro do casarão, os mercadores são acompanhados por empregados até a presença de um homenzinho gordo com pernas finas. Era o irmão da proprietária daquele vilarejo e o administrador local.

\- Ora, ora, Jota Ruivo! O que me trazem como novidade? – ele sorri e esfrega as mãos ao ver um homem encapuzado e amarrado ser ajoelhado no chão. Tira o capuz do prisioneiro e um rosto impressionante surge para quem quisesse ver. – Pelos pássaros no céu! Mas o que é isso?

O homenzinho fica histérico. Começa a saltitar, rodopiar e a arriscar passos de dança. Sorri, aplaude, emite sons gozados e depois retorna para observar indiscretamente a beleza do homem ajoelhado e nitidamente furioso. Poderia receber uma mordida se ficasse mais perto.

\- Mas isso é um sonho! Gotas de diamantes caindo sobre nossas cabeças! Banheiras cheias de orvalho para um banho matinal! O uivo de alcateias inteiras sob a nossa janela! – ele segura o queixo de Andreas, larga-o e sai correndo dali. Os mercadores e empregados se entreolham assustados.

O homenzinho corre a sala toda, balançando as mãos sobre a cabeça e emitindo sons engraçados e frases sem sentidos. Depois retorna para inclinar-se olhar com total admiração, aquela pessoa com olhos cor do céu que antecipava uma chuva.

\- Minha irmã não vai conseguir acreditar que isso seja real! É a mais pura e perfeita aproximação do amor da vida dela! Quem é essa criança?

\- É uma oferta de Jota Ruivo para a nobre dama. – diz o mercador imundo, com a boca tomada pelo fumo que amarelava seus dentes. - Eu imaginei que a Dama Triste pagaria o máximo por esta peça rara.

\- E o fétido acertou! Minha irmã amará ter essa preciosidade em suas mãos!

\- Desgraçados. – rosna Andreas.

Os mercadores gargalham desdenhosos. O administrador se repugna e balança as mãos como se quisesse limpar alguma sujeira invisível. Faz novamente sons engraçados e chama os empregados para mais perto.

\- Tragam uma bebida para este jovem. Ele precisa se acalmar, senão poderá matar a todos nós.

Alguém traz uma taça escura e Andreas é imediatamente imobilizado para que o líquido fosse derramado dentro de sua boca. O anfitrião aperta a boca e o nariz do prisioneiro para impedí-lo de respirar a assim obrigá-lo a engolir o líquido.

Enquanto Andreas tenta se recuperar do ataque, o anfitrião volta-se para os mercadores.

\- Vocês serão levados à sala do tesouro e poderão pegar o que conseguirem carregar. Mas se lembrem de que somente poderão levar o conseguirem manter em seus braços. O que cair no chão fora do casarão, virará areia!

Os mercadores gargalham. Iriam se fartar.

O homenzinho sai da sala tão saltitante como havia estado a pouco. Precisava oferecer em primeira mão, a notícia para sai triste irmã. Sentia que a presença do belo jovem iria modificar os dias cinza da bela dama.

O encontro de Agnese e Andreas não foi exatamente como Dovar havia imaginado. Ao ver aquele homem belíssimo em trajes típicos dos jovens nobres de um reino qualquer, a dama fica histérica. Aqueles lindos olhos azuis, enfeitados pela maquiagem delicada, havia trazido de volta das profundezas de seu coração, o maravilhoso olhar de seu capitão pirata. Por que Dovar queria torturá-la daquele jeito? Por que expor para um desconhecido, todo o seu precioso segredo? Por que exibir para os olhos do jovem visitante, sua fragilidade de mulher apaixonada? Aos gritos e arrancando os enfeites dos cabelos, Agnese corre pelo salão e é levada por duas empregadas para outro cômodo.

Totalmente constrangido, Dovar acompanha Andreas para um atelier, deixando-o ali.

\- Peço desculpas pela reação de minha irmã. Ela ama a lembrança daquele pirata e não suportou ver a encarnação dele, aqui nesta casa. – o homenzinho dá de ombros.

Olhando ao redor, mostrando-se mais sereno, Andreas encanta-se com as pinturas espalhadas pelas paredes, numa demonstração de amor a alguém, um único alguém. Senta-se num divã em busca de conforto. Ele aponta um dos quadros com o dedo indicador.

\- Ele é o amor da nobre dama?

\- Sim. Este é o maldito pirata que provocou a alma triste de minha irmã e que a condenou a viver presa nesta casa, até...sabe-se quando.

\- Este é o Capitão Gancho? Mas ele é lindo!

\- E foi essa beleza a perdição de minha irmã. Ela ganhou a disputa pelo amor do pirata e a nossa outra irmã aprisionou Agnese nesta casa. Caso ela saia das dependências da parede, envelhecerá para a idade com que realmente está. E deduzo que virará poeira de osso, assim como eu. – ele dá pulinhos estranhos. – Fique à vontade, meu jovem. Vou ver como minha irmã está.

Dovar faz um arco com os braços acima da cabeça e sai andando de lado, como se quisesse imitar uma bailarina. Andreas não percebe a barbaridade.

O rapaz volta-se para um dos divãs e não se preocupa em conter seu riso abobalhado ao conhecer o rosto de seu suposto pai. De fato, o espelho da casa do Sombrio não havia exagerado: o pirata era de fato incrivelmente lindo! Ri sozinho como um louco ou pela reação da droga em seu organismo.

Cansado demais, ele acaba por adormecer e não tem consciência disso. Desperta com toques suaves em seu rosto, como se ele fosse trincar a qualquer momento. Vai abrindo seus olhos e termina de destruir o restinho de coração que ainda batia no peito de Agnese. Ele se senta de forma suave para não espantar a mulher. Sorri tentando aproximação e admira-se-se com o par de olhos mais brilhantes que já havia visto em sua vida.

\- Já que a minha presença a incomodou, liberte-me.

\- Não me incomodou. Apenas me aterrorizou. – ela continua tocando aquele rosto másculo e muito bonito. – Você me causou medo e dor.

Ele inclina a cabeça para baixo num sinal de respeito e não responde. Mas sente seu queixo ser erguido de forma delicada, mas firme. Olham-se nos olhos.

\- Eu vi o meu capitão em seus olhos, menino. – ela sorri.

Andreas se desvencilha dos toques da mulher e ainda trôpego, caminha até uma das telas.

\- Não conseguirei fazer esta pergunta sem ser rude. Mas a senhora conviveu muito tempo com meu pai? – ele aponta para a tela.

A histeria de Agnese que se segue nem precisa ser descrita.

Nos dias que se passam, Agnese evita qualquer tipo de contato próximo ao belo hóspede. Apenas o observa atentamente ao longe, bebendo de sua beleza e juventude. Percebe as constantes fugidas de Andreas para as janelas, mostrando esperança de ver alguém distante, vindo em seu salvamento ou tentando encontrar alguma forma de fuga. A dama percebe também que não poderia evitar por muito tempo, a presença forte do filho do seu pirata, tão singulares os dois homens eram. E para torturá-la ainda mais, os empregados tinham enfeitado os olhos do menino como o pirata enfeitava os seus. Pura crueldade!

Mas num determinado momento, a dama decide que não poderia mais ficar escondida e desperdiçar aquele pedaço imenso e suculento de carne que havia posto sobre seu prato. Estava bem temperado e cheirava muito bem. Deveria degustá-los sem cerimônia.


	7. Chapter 7

_CAPÍTULO SETE ANDREAS_

O tempo continua correndo, indiferente se as pessoas são felizes ou não. E não foi diferente naquele pedaço de terra. O inverno chega rigoroso e imponente, mas como tudo tem um fim, ele vai embora e dá lugar para a mais florida das primaveras, enchendo de vida as matas e as almas dos humanos.

Naquele casarão, a Dama Triste e agora curiosa, passa a trabalhar numa tarefa agradável e ricamente frutífera: transformar o belo camponês em um homem refinado, pronto para lidar com o lado mais abastado e esnobe daquele reino.

A primavera vai embora e deixa o palco para que o Verão assuma a performance principal. Ele atua soberano e cumpre sua função na natureza, deixando o resultado benéfico de sua atuação, para a entrada triunfante do outono.

Noite após noite, durante o mesmo período, a Dama Triste visita os aposentos de Andreas e traz a mesma pergunta: "Você irá se entregar a mim, esta noite?" e sempre obtém a mesma resposta: "Não posso." E lá ia ela desaparecendo na escuridão dos corredores da grande casa, carregando a mesma expressão de derrota das outras noites.

Naquela manhã, depois de cumprir seu ritual quase religioso de olhar pela sacada do mais alto quarto do casarão, na esperança de ver ao longe a chegada de seu amigo, ou criar alguma rota de fuga, Andreas retorna para a sala que abrigava o atelier de Agnese. Encontra a mulher entretida num bordado em uma tela rendada.

\- A senhora já pensou como seria sua vida fora destas paredes?

\- Já lhe disse que minha irmã bloqueou as saídas para mim. Nem por portas ou pelas janelas. O mais longe que vou é a sacada do quarto superior. – ela encara seu prisioneiro. – Aqui, o tempo parou para mim, e se eu sair virarei as cinzas de um cadáver já decomposto.

\- Mas e se saísse por algum lugar que não fossem as portas ou janelas?

Agnese estreita as sobrancelhas finas.

\- Do que está falando, belo homem?

Andreas sorri e vai ajoelhar-se diante dela. Apoia suas mãos sobre os panos da saia do vestido dela, em seus joelhos.

\- Eu estava à procura de um feijão mágico para a abertura de um portal. Depois, meu amigo e eu iríamos até o reino onde meu pai está!

Agnese sorri e nega com a cabeça.

\- Não me atreveria a fazer tal travessura. Não saberia como meu corpo reagiria.

\- A sua irmã bloqueou as portas e janelas desta casa. Mas um portal não é aberto em janelas. Abre-se onde o feijão for atirado!

\- Não tenho este feijão...

\- Mas tem os meios de conseguir a informação. Ofereça algumas moedas de ouro a quem trouxer informações sobre onde encontrar alguma vagem com estes feijões. Os aldeões não ousarão mentir para a grande Dama Triste. – Andreas segura as mãos de Agnese. – Eu lhe imploro!

\- E depois que estivermos de posse da vagem com os feijões, o que faremos? – o tom de voz da mulher é cínico.

Andreas sorri de forma alegre.

\- Abriremos o portal e estaremos junto do Capitão Gancho!

Pouco mais de uma semana depois, Agnese presenteia seu belo prisioneiro com um pergaminho amarelado, contendo as coordenadas do local onde um velho eremita cultivava uma plantação remanescente de feijões. Um pequeno rancho protegido por homens contratados para impedirem a entrada de ladrões.

\- Como irá me pagar pelo presente?

Os olhos cristalinos de Andreas permanecem fixos na caixinha. Admirava a possibilidade de encontrar seu pai e trazer as informações para a nova empreitada de sua mãe. Sequer escuta a pergunta.

\- Andreas Verbenas, quero saber como me pagará esta presente?

Levantando apenas os olhos e mantendo a cabeça abaixada, o rapaz rouba para si todos os traços do belo rosto do capitão pirata.

\- Você receberá a sua liberdade!

Era tarde da noite, quando Andreas apresenta-se para Agnese, já preparado para a viagem. Com roupas apropriadas para protegê-lo contra o frio da noite e do vento forte, ele estava pronto para derrubar os obstáculos que pudessem impedí-lo de encontrar o seu pai.

\- Eu lhe agradeço por permitir que as portas se abrissem para mim.

\- Você deverá retornar até a segunda semana da próxima estação ou mandarei alguns mercadores de escravos atrás de você. E tenha certeza de que enviarei os piores da casta dos farejadores.

Um olhar carregado de fúria exibe-se para a Dama Triste. Um olhar perigoso e ameaçador. Um olhar visto inúmeras vezes em tempos passados, mas no rosto do capitão pirata.

\- Estarei de volta. E viajaremos para o reino onde está meu pai. Dou-lhe minha palavra de que voltarei e marcarei sua vida!

E ele parte no meio da noite.


	8. Chapter 8

_CAPÍTULO OITO ANDREAS_

Nos dias que se passam, o frio começa a mostrar-se intenso, avisando que o inverno daquele ano não seria ameno. Andreas continua sua jornada. Tinha pressa e não poderia vacilar ou teria de acreditar nas ameaças de Agnese.

E foi no início daquela manhã, coberta por neblina, que o rancho é avistado. Andreas gargalha. Teria de ser liso e rápido como a um lagarto para entrar, efetuar o roubo e sair sem ser percebido pelos soldados pagos. Mas antes, deveria observar o terreno e estudar as defesas.

E é exatamente o que faz. Utiliza-se de um dia inteiro para entender a movimentação e percebe que os tais soldados eram homens coxos ou mutilados, oriundos de alguma batalha. Todos sobreviventes que haviam recebido a oportunidade de um trabalho, casa e comida. Tinham fama de terem sido exímios espadachins, mas Andreas não estava com vontade de saber se era verdade ou lenda.

Desliza pelos fossos e mistura-se às águas. Teria de ser tão forte quanto qualquer habitante daquela escuridão molhada e orava para não se encontrar com nenhum deles. E seguindo seus instintos de ladrão, ainda latentes em suas veias, o homem consegue atingir o andar logo acima dos fossos.

Misturado às sombras criadas pela pouca escuridão da casa feita em pedras, Andreas vasculha silenciosamente o interior no imóvel na esperança de encontrar vagens fora das plantações. Com a habilidade dos gatunos, o homem encontra o quarto grande de armazenamento das colheitas. Era um quarto sem móveis, mas com inúmeros nichos nas paredes para a acomodação dos frascos fechados com tampas de couro. Após abrir um deles, observa que no interior deles adormecia algumas vagens. Precisaria apenas de uma delas e sem hesitar, a apanha, devolvendo o frasco ao seu nicho.

Sorridente e confiante, Andreas guarda a vagem em um compartimento protegido no interior de seu casaco e volta-se para a saída do cômodo. Porém, fica congelado ao deparar-se com dois dos soldados olhando-o com expressão pouco amigável.

Minutos depois do encontro, Andreas está correndo pelo labirinto em que havia se transformado aquela casa. Em cada curva, aparecia um dos soldados, obrigando-o a lutar mais e mais, usando seus conhecimentos no manuseio de uma espada.

Os soldados eram de fato homens limitados e por isso criaram um revezamento entre eles, para que nenhum fosse ferido ou se cansasse mais do que o necessário. Ao contrário de Andreas que conseguia sentir dor e cansaço em todos os músculos de seu corpo. Não poderia desistir ou provocaria sua caçada como se fosse um animal.

Quando consegue escapar mais uma vez, Andreas larga-se no chão contra uma coluna imensa e cilíndrica, buscando oxigênio para seus pulmões. Ofegante e cansado, luta procurando forças, sobretudo quando ouve o som de saltos de botas. Duas pessoas se aproximavam de seu esconderijo. Porém algo chama sua atenção: o som dos saltos estava sincronizado.

Rapidamente, ajeita a luva e firma a espada na mão, levantando-se e saindo de trás da coluna. Empunha a espada e exibe um sorriso ferino. E que viessem os soldados!

\- Hummm! Você é a coisa mais linda que meus olhos já viram desde que vim para esta casa!

Andreas está estático. Nada se move em seu corpo.

\- Convivo rodeada por esses homens feios e mal humorados. E hoje fui presenteada com a visão do paraíso! O que quer em minha casa?

\- Eu...eu...ah...bem...

\- O que foi? Nunca se encontrou com um equino falante? – o animal se senta no chão, assumindo uma posição singular e assemelhando-se a um cachorro gigante.

\- Desculpe-me...mas...eu...

A égua emite um relincho risonho e prolongado.

\- Os soldados do meu patrão estão espalhados por todo o labirinto e em breve estarão aqui. Não creio que você tenha tanto tempo para perder com essa gagueira.

\- _Vimbuscarumavagemdefeijãoparaabriroportal_! – Andreas fala tão rápido que tudo se transforma numa única palavra.

A égua torna a relinchar. Não se mostrava calma.

\- Quer abrir um portal? E para quê?

\- P-para encontrar o meu pai!

\- Humm! E que papai é esse que vale o risco que você está correndo aqui? Ouça! Os soldados estão se aproximando!

Andreas desce os olhos à meia visão e fortalece o braço empunhando a espada.

\- Você é lindo, mesmo!

\- Eu já percorri vários reinos, perdi meu amigo, fui vendido como escravo, porque tenho de encontrar o meu pai! Preciso dele para atender a um pedido de minha mãe! E vou morrer tentando!

\- Quem é o seu pai? Algum sultão de um reino desconhecido? Algum mágico poderoso?

\- Meu pai é o Capitão Gancho!

A égua relincha e fica em pé. Bate os cascos dianteiros no assoalho de pedra.

\- Ahhh! Eu já vi o Capitão Gancho lutando! E por isso eu sabia que estava reconhecendo os seus olhos! Mas onde ele está? Por que não o encontramos mais? Por que o Barba Negra está com o Jolly Rogers?

Andreas faz um sinal imperativo com a mão.

\- Pare de fazer tantas perguntas! Apenas diga-me o que lhe fizeram para ser um animal falante! Seja rápida ou serei morto e não poderei ouvir sua história!

\- Certo, Capitão Ganchinho! Eu era uma mulher que se fantasiava de homem para poder fugir aos comandos do pai e até para conseguir lutar numa batalha. Chefiei um batalhão na guerra contra os ogros e saímos vitoriosos, mas fui transformada nisso, quando minha mãe descobriu tudo! Como não tinha para onde ir, vim parar aqui e faço a proteção dos feijões!

\- Linda história! O que pretende fazer, agora? Irá lutar comigo? – o braço de Andreas treme e ele é sobressaltado com uma forte pancada na porta. – Tudo o que desejo é uma das vagens! Aqui tem milhares delas e nem em mil vidas serão utilizadas! Por favor, deixe-me ir!

A égua começa a andar de um lado ao outro pelo cômodo e às vezes leva seus olhos bonitos para a porta.

\- Nenhum outro ladrão chegou tão longe! Isso é interessante! – ela caminha ainda. Depois para e olha para o homem. - Tenho uma proposta.

Andreas a olha com desespero e aquele olhar atinge em cheio o coração da criatura. Como aquele humano era bonito!

\- Onde está seu pai? O reino onde ele está tem magia?

\- Eu creio que sim! O Sombrio e a Rainha Má estão lá! Certamente há magia sim!

\- O Sombrio? – a égua bate rapidamente os cascos traseiros no chão. Olha a porta agredida. – Será que o Sombrio ou a Rainha Má poderiam acabar com o meu pesadelo?

\- Claro que sim! Agora, tire-me daqui e eu a levarei comigo!

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, homem e animal estão cavalgando pela floresta em direção à liberdade. A criatura mostra-se radiante, histérica e consegue derrubar seu cavaleiro por diversas vezes durante a cavalgada.

Tendo enchido seus odres com água fresca do rio, Andreas acomoda-se num canto próximo a uma árvore e apanha sua mochila com carne e frutas secas. Precisava alimentar-se antes de prosseguir viagem.

A égua apenas corre de um lado ao outro, feliz pela possibilidade de retornar ao seu estado humano. Salta obstáculos, rola pelo chão, molha-se na parte rasa do rio, arranca capim verde apenas para jogá-lo para o alto, corre atrás dos pássaros que tentavam pousar e emite os mais divertidos sons. Depois de muitas demonstrações de histeria, ela se senta ao lado do homem, como se fosse um cachorro imenso.

\- Será que um dos feijões será suficiente para pagar por minha transformação? – ela olha para o lado e depara-se com Andreas adormecido pelo cansaço e pela tensão. Estranha a maneira como ele confiava nela. Tão frágil, tão lindo e adormecido ao lado de uma criatura desconhecida. Ela poderia denunciar a sua localização, mas ele sabia que isso não seria feito.

Quando Andreas desperta tem a sensação de que está sendo beijado. Uma ótima sensação até ser transformada na certeza de que não eram beijos. Eram lambidas! Praticamente ele se põe em pé num salto ornamental.

\- Você estava lambendo meu rosto!

\- Eu sou um animal, menino! Você teve sorte, porque eu poderia tê-lo acordado fazendo xixi em seu rosto!

\- Pensando por este prisma: então, obrigado! Agora que já demonstrou suas habilidades, temos de continuar nosso caminho!

A égua começa a caminhar ao lado do homem, emitindo sons animados como se estivesse rindo.

\- Não sei o seu nome, Capitão Ganchinho!

\- Sou Andreas Verbenas e o seu?

\- Sou Marlene. Mas não me recordo do sobrenome. Estou a tanto tempo neste corpo que nem sei se conseguiria ser uma dama novamente.

\- Você me disse que era uma guerreira e não uma dama.

Marlene relincha.

\- Mas você é um cavalheiro e irá me transformar numa dama. Irei dançar na corte, usar vestidos lindos e perder a minha ferradura...o meu sapatinho na escada para um príncipe encontrar.

\- Isso já aconteceu um dia, em algum vilarejo. Não é original! Há quanto tempo está naquele rancho?

\- O tempo suficiente para começar a gostar de feno e aprender a fazer cocô em pé. – Marlene para e obriga Andreas a parar também para olhá-la. – De onde você veio?

\- Passei por muitos reinos. – ele estende a mão e toca-lhe a crina longa. – Precisamos ser rápidos porque tenho de retornar até a primeira semana do inverno ou serei caçado por mercadores de escravos.

Marlene balança a cabeçorra e recomeça a caminhar.


	9. Chapter 9

_CAPÍTULO NOVE ANDREAS_

\- Eu conheço um atalho e economizaremos tempo, já que é uma coisa que você não tem.

\- Prefiro seguir o caminho do mapa, Marlene.

\- Não! Vamos usar meu atalho e encurtaremos dois dias. Além do mais, conseguiremos nos aproximar do mar. – ela relincha e sacode a crina. Começa a mudar seu trajeto e é seguida pelo homem. – Você poderá pescar e deixar de comer essas carnes secas.

Estava entardecendo, quando os caminhantes encontram uma pequenina clareira em meio às arvores altas e algumas ondulações rochosas. Era o local perfeito para pernoitarem.

\- Vamos acender uma fogueira e descansar. Pode descansar um pouco enquanto busco madeiras.

\- Não. Irei com você e aproveitarei para comer algumas frutas e folhas. Este lugar está tão mudado, quase não o reconheci.

Andreas congela-se e não dá um passo sequer. Volta-se para Marlene.

\- Você conhece mesmo este atalho ou está me levando de volta ao rancho?

\- E quanto a você? Vai mesmo me ajudar ou está apenas explorando minha capacidade de carregá-lo e correr mais rápido que suas pernas podem?

O moreno levanta o queixo e a olha de maneira desafiadora.

\- Estamos no mesmo barco e com pouco suprimento. Temos de confiar um no outro.

\- Certo, Capitão Ganchinho! Vamos procurar lenha e água doce!

Caminhando em silêncio, cada qual se concentra em seus afazeres. Andreas juntava madeira para a fogueira em um canto escolhido e depois iria encher seus odres com água fresca. Estava ouvindo o som de quedas d'água. Já imagina um longo banho naquelas águas frias, mas revigorantes.

Mas o som das águas não encobre outro som agudo. Parecia um assobio, mas era grave demais para ser isso. Andreas para sua tarefa e mostra-se atento, encontrando Marlene estática como se fosse uma estátua, com uma de suas patas erguidas, como se tivesse interrompido um passo.

\- Ouviu isso?

\- Estou ouvindo há algum tempo, porém agora está mais intenso. – ela fala movendo as orelhas longas e pontudas. – O som assemelha-se ao som da voz humana!

\- Consegue identificar de onde vem exatamente?

Marlene caminha lentamente e depara-se com uma piscina natural, recebendo as águas de uma queda não muito alta. Atrás da queda, conseguem ver a entrada de uma caverna.

\- O som vem dali!

\- Alguma fera ferida? – Andreas retira a mochila e trata de tirar o casaco longo. – Vou entrar na água e verificar. Pode ser um animal precisando de ajuda. Vamos aproveitar a claridade que ainda resta.

Marlene emite um relincho semelhante a uma risada.

\- Pode ser um animal precisando de ajuda ou pode ser o seu futuro jantar.

Ao entrar nas águas, a frialdade do ambiente provoca um gemido alto do humano. Marlene fica à beira da piscina admirando aquela criatura tão valente e paradoxalmente tão frágil. E o acha ainda mais bonito!

Andreas percebe que pode caminhar tranquilamente ali dentro. Não era tão fundo. Aproxima-se da queda d'água e ouve o som tornar-se ainda mais nítido. Havia a possibilidade de passar pelo lado da queda, sem ter de atravessá-la e molhar-se por inteiro. E ele faz isso.

Entrando pela abertura da caverna, Andreas deixa-se levar pela imensa curiosidade que comandava sua razão. Desde menino, sempre permitia que sua impulsividade dominasse suas atitudes, mesmo que acabassem de maneira desastrosas. Mas sempre conseguia sanar sua curiosidade e naquele momento não seria diferente.

Lá dentro, ele vasculha o ambiente com os olhos e segue a origem do som. Era o som de um choro e para aumentar seu desespero, percebe que é o choro de uma criança. E uma criança com fortes pulmões! Observando um pouco mais o ambiente, descobre que a criança está presa num buraco no chão. O pequeno havia caído ali dentro.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Andreas atravessa a piscina carregando nos braços a criança embrulhada com sua camisa. Traz um belo sorriso em seus lábios e uma sensação de dever cumprido. Marlene ainda estava em pé na beira da piscina, esperando o desfecho da história.

\- O menino estava preso num buraco dentro da caverna!

\- Menino? Menino grande este! Parece-se com um anão!

\- É um menino forte! – Andreas sai da piscina e acomoda o pequeno no chão. O menino parecia mais calmo. Desembrulha o pequeno e sorri.

\- Menino que nada! Isso é um filhote de ogro, seu estúpido! Você está de posse de um filhote de ogro!

Andreas emudece e perde o sorriso. Olha para a queda d'água e volta seus olhos para o pequeno rechonchudo. Depois encarar Marlene.

\- O que ele estava fazendo naquele buraco?

\- Ogros não gostam de água! Então eu tenho a sábia dedução de que ele foi posto lá, como isca para um otário com complexo de salvador! – ela grita.

\- Pois eu tenho a sábia dedução de que você nos trouxe para um reduto de ogros, quando decidiu cortar caminho! Por isso achou o ambiente mudado!

\- Eu apenas queria encurtar a sua jornada, seu pequeno comedor de carne!

\- Imagino que tenha conseguido, porque agora seremos a carne do jantar dos ogros! Onde eu estava com a cabeça ao seguir os conselhos de um cavalo falante?

\- O único cavalo falante aqui é o senhor, Capitão Ganchinho! Eu sou uma égua falante!

\- Égua ou cavalo, pouco importa quando se está rodando num espeto, em cima de uma fogueira para ser o banquete de ogros!

O pequeno ogro segura a mão de Andreas e a aperta com cuidado. Chama a atenção para si e recebe um olhar assustado como resposta.

\- Você me tirou da caverna.

\- E a coisinha feia fala! – Marlene relincha. – Temos um ogrinho que já fala!

\- Você também fala! Qual é o espanto? – Andreas retruca sem pensar na resposta.

Novamente o menino aperta a mão do homem.

\- Eu quero a minha mamãe.

\- Mas eu não faço a mínima questão de conhecer a digníssima!

\- Shhhh! – Andreas repreende Marlene e volta-se para o menino, ajeitando a camisa em torno dele. – Vamos acender uma fogueira para aquecer a todos nós, depois vou procurar algo para que você coma. Lamento, mas terá de comer peixe, caso eu ainda consiga pegar algum. Por que você estava na caverna? Ogros não gostam de água!

O menino tosse e sorri com seus poucos dentes que tinha.

\- Minha mãe me mandou embora, porque meu pai é um humano e eu vim procurar meu pai.

Marlene relincha idêntica a uma gargalhada humana.

\- Ah! Não me diga que seu pai é o Capitão Gancho? Porque se for, Andreas está atrás dele! Veja que lindo: vocês são irmãos!

O menino estreita as sobrancelhas e inclina a cabeça para o lado.

\- Por que não tenta pegar algumas madeiras e levar para o acampamento? – rosna Andreas.

\- Porque teria de ocupar minha boca e não poderia participar dessa conversa tão interessante!

Alguns minutos depois, o trio retorna para a clareira. O pequeno ogro vinha caminhando de mãos dadas com Andreas, enquanto Marlene vinha à frente com os tocos de madeira presos em sua cela. Continuava intrometendo-se na conversa dos dois, com comentários desdenhosos e sarcásticos.

\- Você é um homem? – pergunta o ogrinho sorrindo. Mas logo desmancha o sorriso ao ver Marlene parada e Andreas congelado. Ambos olhando para frente e encarando uma figura grande, feiosa e musculosa.

\- Há menos de cinco minutos... eu era. – responde Andreas sentindo o ímpeto de correr o mais rápido que pudesse.

\- Humano, você tem um menino ogro! – voz rouca e grave da figura ecoa pela pequena clareira. – O que fez aos pais dele?

Lento e muito cuidadoso, Andreas empunha sua espada e vai empurrando o pequeno ogro para trás de seu corpo.

\- Eu o encontrei numa caverna, dentro de um buraco. Ele está com fome, frio e iremos devolvê-lo à mãe dele!

\- Iremos? – sussurra Marlene.

\- Entra no território demarcado para o que restou dos ogros, rapta uma criança ogro e ainda quer convencer alguém com sua história, humano?

Andreas protege o pequeno ainda mais. Levanta o queixo em demonstração de desafio e falta de medo. Uma mentira!

\- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Não raptamos o menino. Não seriamos imprudentes para invadirmos o seu território demarcado e cometer tal crime!

\- Não viu a demarcação que os outros humanos fizeram? Ou veio em busca de um motivo para provocar nossa ira? Irados, iríamos invadir as aldeias e os humanos matariam o que resta dos ogros!

Um sorriso malicioso emoldura o rosto de Andreas. Aponta a espada para a ogra:

\- Ou esse era o seu plano: raptar o menino e escondê-lo no buraco, criando um motivo para que os ogros ficassem irados e invadissem a próxima aldeia! Sabe que os aldeões não estão preparados para novas batalhas, porque também tiveram muitas baixas!

Marlene relincha e se sacode com força, derrubando a madeira de sua cela. Observa a ogra erguer sua clava e Andreas retesar-se.

\- Caso contrário, você não surgiria tão rápido, sendo que o garoto estava quase congelado naquela caverna!

A ogra gargalha e estende a mão.

\- Entregue o menino. Vou levá-lo para a mãe dele.

Andreas percebe o ogrinho encostar-se ainda mais em suas pernas e proteger-se ali. Recorda-se com muita saudade de sua garrucha. Iria resolver aquela situação com facilidade. Jamais entregaria o pequeno, pois conhecia o mau hábito das ogras ao comerem os filhotes das outras ogras.

\- O menino irá conosco e você irá ficar exatamente onde está.

A ogra gargalha e urra tão forte como se fosse um trovão, tomando conta dos céus e da clareira iluminada pela lua poderosa. Ela avança na direção do homem e surpreende-se ao vê-lo correr em sua direção, empunhando a espada. Ele urra também.

Enquanto isso, Marlene corre para o menino e o empurra com o focinho, para um canto mais afastado. Retorna galopando com velocidade para evitar que sua passagem para o reino onde estava o Sombrio, não fosse tirada de suas patas.

E os três lutam. Entretanto, a luta é bruscamente interrompida pelo som estrondoso de vários outros urros. Os combatentes levam sua atenção para o mesmo lugar e deparam-se com um grupo com cinco ogros adultos.

Andreas estende a espada na direção deles e grita:

\- Não toquem no bebê! – estende a mão e vê o pequeno correr para se abrigar ali. – Matarei a todos vocês!

Marlene empina poderosa e movimenta as patas dianteiras numa alusão ao ataque.

\- Esse menino é um ogro! – grita um dos ogros adultos.

\- Mas é claro que é! Tem cabeça de ogro, pernas de ogros, dentes de ogro, então ele é um ogro! – diz Marlene emitindo uma risada quase humana.

\- Eu estava impedindo que os humanos raptassem o menino! – rosna a ogra.

\- Eu tirei o menino de um buraco dentro de uma caverna, atrás da queda d'água! Ele estava preso lá! Iríamos devolvê-lo à mãe! – grita Andreas protegendo o pequeno e empunhando com ferocidade a sua espada.

Um dos ogros adianta-se ao grupo e exibe sua liderança. Bate no peito e exibe várias cicatrizes. Aponta a clava para o homem. Não vê reação de fuga.

\- Esse bebê é o filho de uma fêmea de outro grupo. É o menino híbrido, filho de um humano macho com uma fêmea de nossa espécie. Por que o defende tanto se a própria aldeia expulsou a criatura?

\- A guerra acabou faz tempo e os humanos continuam vindo aqui? Ele é um bebê! – comenta Marlene. – Vocês estão permitindo que os humanos cruzem com suas fêmeas em troca de alimento ou o quê?

\- Jamais permitiríamos tamanha calamidade! Não sabemos quando houve o encontro, mas houve. A aldeia dela expulsou o menino e desde então, ele anda vagando pela reserva. – o ogro leva seus olhos escuros para a ogra musculosa. – O bebê não pode ser tocado ou criado por nenhum de nós. Por que o queria? Alimento?

Ela inspira profundamente. E não responde. O ogro volta-se para Andreas.

\- Está defendendo demais essa aberração. É seu filho, homem? – os outros ogros urram com muita raia, beirando o ódio.

\- Não. Eu disse a verdade. Além do mais, nunca estive com uma fêmea. – Andreas cala-se repentinamente e observa o ogro aproximar-se dele. A criatura o cheira repetidas vezes.

\- E nem estará com fêmea alguma. Alguém o bloqueou para outros toques. – o ogro se afasta, mas olha por cima do ombro. Aponta a clava para a ogra. – Deixe-os em paz, agora! E quanto ao humano: saia de nossa reserva, mas terá de deixar o menino.

\- Ele morrerá de fome ou será devorado por alguma fera!

\- O menino já sobreviveu a doze luas cheias. Saberá viver na reserva. – emite um urro e afasta-se, sendo seguido pelos outros ogros. – Agora saiam!

Tudo fica em silêncio pela clareira. Mas Marlene cala a boca do silêncio.

\- Muito bem, senhor defensor dos pobres ogrinhos desprotegidos. Vai voltar para sua casa levando um filhote de ogro com sangue humano? Ou irá apresentar o netinho ogro ao seu pai?

\- Ora, cale a boca!


	10. Chapter 10

_CAPÍTULO DEZ ANDREAS_

Mais dois dias são consumidos naquele retorno e o tempo começa a se esgotar. A preocupação de Andreas com a ameaça feita por Agnese cresce a cada instante.

\- Eu sou uma égua de estirpe! Fui treinada e aprendi a fazer truques!

\- Poderia ter aprendido o truque de falar nas horas certas.

\- Não posso me calar diante das injustiças!

Andreas para e apoia as mãos na cintura. Encara sua companheira de viagem.

\- Sim! Eu estou sofrendo injustiça! Sou um animal nobre e de porte elegante, preparado para carregar cavaleiros tão elegantes quanto sua montaria! – Marlene para de andar. – Meu espírito não está preparado para carregar um ogro sobre minha cela! E principalmente um ogro vestindo apenas uma camisa!

\- Ele ainda é uma criança e não conseguiria acompanhar nosso ritmo!

\- Nantes, ele está sem calças!

\- Meu nome é Andreas e não consegui confeccionar uma calça para o pequeno. Quando atingirmos uma aldeia, providenciarei...

\- Eu suportaria você sem calças em cima da minha cela! – a égua grita chorosa. – Mas um ogro, não! Não darei um passo a mais com essa mistura de avalanche com terremoto em cima de mim!

Andreas retorna e tira o menino de cima da cela de Marlene. Acomoda o menino com as pernas cruzadas em torno de seus quadris e apoia sua bundinha em seu braço. O menino enlaça o pescoço do homem com seus bracinhos fortes e roliços.

Um tempo depois, Andreas e o ogrinho estão caminhando lado a lado, de mãos dadas.

\- Precisamos encher os odres com água doce.

-Tem um rio ali. – ogrinho aponta. – Vamos beber água?

\- Não penso que seja prudente bebermos água neste local. – Marlene se senta como de costume e recebe um olhar de desaprovação de Andreas. – Conheço um atalho por onde poderíamos...

\- Poderíamos encontrar o Javali de Erimantos? – ironiza o moreno.

\- Não, demente! O javali está em Erimantos e não aqui, cavalo falante. É um atalho...

\- Não e final. – o tom imperativo de Andreas faz a companheira ficar falando de si para si.

Andreas desce o pequeno barranco até as águas correntes e ajuda o ogrinho a descer também. O homem ajoelha-se e é imitado. Coloca as mãos dentro das águas e é imitado.

\- Antes de bebermos, precisamos pedir permissão para quem mora nas águas. O mesmo devemos fazer quando vamos pescar ou nadar. – ele diz e vê o ogrinho achar graça. Sorri também.

\- Saiam daí agora! Eu acabei de ver a marca nas árvores! – Marlene surge gritando e saltando como alucinada. – Essas águas são território...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Marlene vê mãos surgirem de dentro das águas e agarrarem Andreas, puxando-o consigo. O ogrinho começa a sapatear e a rosnar, furioso. Não tentaria entrar no território molhado outra vez.

Marlene relincha e aproxima-se da margem. Grita, grita e começa a ser imitada pelo pequeno. Ela para e encara o menino.

\- Pode parar com isso, coisa assustadora! Eu sou a única que pode ficar histérica por aqui! – ela se volta para as águas. – Esse homem é especial! Ele não pode viver com as Nereidas! Ele...ele...bom, preciso apelar... ele é filho do Capitão Gancho com a Úrsula!

Um barulho intenso é ouvido e algo grande é praticamente cuspido para fora das águas, como se um golfinho tivesse errado seu salto. Estabacado na margem do rio, Andreas tosse tentando recuperar sua respiração. O ogrinho corre em sua direção, tentando ajudar.

Marlene não se contém e começa a gargalhar.

\- Olá, filhote do Gancho com Úrsula! Deu certo!

\- Pa...pare com isso... – o humano continua tossindo.

\- Elas cuspiram você porque eu disse...- o riso de Marlene acaba e ela encara as figuras que flutuavam nas águas, observando-os. – Olá!

As três nereidas começam a rir.

\- Você é um cavalo falante!

\- Ah! Ah! Ah! Quando me contarem a parte engraçada, vou rir também!

Elas riem ainda mais.

\- Vocês cheiram a lodo. – a égua finge espirrar e percebe que o riso para.

\- Deixe-as em paz, Marlene!

\- Caso você tenha ficado amnésico, elas iriam fazer você morrer afogado! Não fizeram porque eu disse...

\- Não me quiseram porque fui bloqueado por alguém! – ele se senta no chão. – Alguém me blindou para os toques de outras mulheres.

A égua não se controla e gargalha de maneira divertida e ruidosa.

\- Mas quem lhe disse que essas coisas esverdeadas e fedorentas, são mulheres?

\- Marlene, por favor...

\- Por favor? Puxam o cadafalso e você diz obrigado ao carrasco?

O olhar que se desenha no rosto de Andreas faz com que Marlene tente controlar seus impulsos. Ela balança as crinas.

\- Certo! – ela se volta para as nereidas. – Eu agradeço a boa vontade de vocês, meninas. Foram sábias! Sabe o que acontece com nereidas que tocam num homem bloqueado?

Andreas se levanta e gesticula para que o ogrinho se afastasse das margens.

\- Pare, por favor...poderemos ser atacados!

Afastando-se também, Marlene ainda dá uma última olhada para as criaturas na água. Sente o forte ímpeto de falar, porém consegue controlar seu órgão mais forte: a língua.

\- O que aconteceu lá embaixo? – ela grita correndo atrás dos dois e alcançando-os.

\- Nada de mais.

\- Como nada? Você foi puxado para dentro do rio e depois foi cuspido! Saiu voando como se fosse um escarro! – ela ri da própria fala. – Como elas descobriram que você está com cinto de castidade?

\- Não estou com cinto de castidade!

\- O que elas queriam? Queriam ter filhos com você? Queriam os seus ossos para colares? Queriam seu couro para tamborim?

Andreas rosna e cobre a boca com ambas as mãos. Volta-se para Marlene.

\- Marlene...elas me mergulharam e sentiram que havia algo envolvendo meu corpo.

\- Eram suas roupas. Elas não sabiam?

O moreno não segura sua risada e gesticula como se estivesse dispersando suas palavras pelo ar. Por que continuar?

\- Você conseguiu pegar alguns peixes ou mesmo água doce? – a égua dá um empurrãozinho do menino e o vê cambalear. – Fique fora do meu trajeto, sapinho. Eu havia dito que conheço outro atalho, mas você preferiu ignorar o meu conhecimento.

\- Eu sei.

\- Pelo meu atalho, teríamos mais proximidade com as terras litorâneas. Lá teríamos palmeiras, aves aquáticas e seus ovos, além de mais facilidade para que vocês pegassem peixes. Mas o grande líder da matilha quis...

\- Eu sei.

\- Quis ser engolido pelas nereidas. E o que vamos fazer? Continuar caminhando próximo ao rio e sermos seguidos pelas futuras ex-mães dos seus filhos, ou seguirmos pelo meu atalho?

O ogrinho puxa a ponta do casaco de Andreas e aponta na direção do rio. Todos olham e encontram as nereidas nadando como se os seguissem.

\- Oram, vejam! A nossa flor de lótus é tem percepção! – Marlene se senta e mostra-se debochada. – E então, homem bloqueado? O que seu grande cérebro humano quer nos dizer?

Andreas desenha em seu rosto a mais cínica das caretas.

\- E se seguirmos o seu atalho a acabarmos presos? Eu tenho prazo para retornar ou terei preço pela minha cabeça.

Marlene emite um som que demonstra sua concordância.

\- Ótimo que concordamos! Vamos, use sua força para carregar seu futuro cisne negro, porque em minha cela esse patinho feio não se senta. Sobretudo, sem calças! Urghhh!


	11. Chapter 11

_CAPÍTULO ONZE ANDREAS_

\- Vejam, aquela casa de pedras pertence à Dama Triste, que me manteve prisioneiro.

\- Caso sua dona não se lembre mais de você, daremos meia volta e partimos atrás do papai Gancho. – Marlene caminha garbosa ao lado dos companheiros. – Mas eu ainda insisto que deveríamos esconder este mocinho aqui. Imaginem o susto da senhora ao ver essa...essa...essa...

Os olhos cristalinos de Andreas fixam-se no animal, pedindo pela incontável vez que poupasse o pequeno de seus comentários.

\- Essa divindade caída do Olimpo. Vai dizer o que a ela? Que é o seu filho?

Andreas não se incomoda em responder. Caminha para o portão de entrada e puxa a corda do sino, anunciando a chegada de visitantes. Em poucos minutos, alguns empregados surgem e demonstram reconhecê-lo. Apressam-se em permitir que o homem entre acompanhado pelos seus convidados.

Lá dentro do salão principal, são recebidos pelo saltitante e excêntrico Dovar, que surge batendo palmas e emitindo sons risonhos. Entretanto, ele para ao deparar-se com os convidados do belíssimo consorte de sua irmã.

\- Andreas...meu...querido...

\- Ele deve ser uma corsa transformada em humano. – Marlene desce deixa os olhos nebulosos e entediados. Senta-se no chão.

Dovar se aproxima com cautela e esboça um movimento para segurar os ombros de Andreas. Para e repugna-se ao sentir o forte cheiro do homem.

\- Você voltou a tempo! E trouxe amigos!

\- Não! Ele trouxe apenas uma amiga! Isso aqui do lado é o resultado da diarreia do Kraken!

\- Oh! Um cavalo falante! Isso é hilário! Você é real? – Dovar se aproxima do animal e toca-lhe o rosto, prendendo-o com ambas as mãos.

\- Não sou real. Sou o resultado do ópio de ontem à noite!

Andreas segura a mão do pequeno ogro e empurra Dovar, abrindo caminho à força. Começa a caminhar em direção ao quarto de banhos. Marlene fica em pé e balança a cabeça, livrando-se de Dovar, encantado e apaixonado pelo animal. Segue Andreas.

\- Mas você é divina! Veja essas crinas! – ele segue o trio e gesticula incrédulo. – Você consegue falar!

\- Consigo falar, dar coices, morder e fazer cocô em seu soalho de pedras.

Quando Andreas acorda, começa a recordar os últimos passos antes de chegar à cama. Olha para o lado ao ouvir um ronronado e encontra o pequeno ogro adormecido. Vasculha o imenso quarto e encontra Marlene deitada sobre o carpete alto e felpudo. Ao lado dela, Agnese acariciava sua crina, apaixonada pelo que via.

\- Retornamos a tempo, Agnese. Cumpri minha palavra. – ele murmura e se senta sobre o colchão. – Agora temos de ir atrás do Capitão para que ele ajude a minha mãe.

Ela ri debochada. Levanta-se e vai para uma cadeira, apontando as roupas sujas de Andreas.

– Vasculhei seus trapos e sua mochila e não encontrei os feijões.

Andreas levanta-se da cama e apanha seu casaco. Vira-o pelo avesso e com o auxilio de uma tesoura tirada de um móvel, descostura o forro, retirando um pequeno odre. Mostra-o para a dama.

\- Esta é a nossa passagem para o outro reino. – entrega o odre nas mãos delicadas da mulher. – Pensei muito e não vou retornar para procurar meu amigo Cosme. Seguirei adiante porque você me tirou muito tempo de minha vida.

Ela movimenta a mão fina e toca aquele rosto masculino belíssimo e totalmente másculo, enfeitado pelo nariz fino e levemente arrebitado, com parceria com aqueles discos num azul cobalto. Devolve-lhe o pequeno odre e sorri ao vê-lo pegar carinhosamente.

\- Foi seu amigo quem blindou o seu corpo para que não fosse tocado por mulher alguma?

\- Nada disso aconteceu. Eu fiz um voto!

\- Andreas, meu lindo consorte, eu o tive tantas e tantas vezes à minha mercê, adormecido, fragilizado, inconsciente e desprovido de defesas e roupas. Poderia tê-lo feito meu, porém, minhas mãos tocavam uma redoma invisível. Alguém o marcou. Quem?

\- Isso não me interessa! Agora, tenho de preparar mantimentos para a passagem pelo portal.

Cerca de uma hora depois...

\- Não sabemos nada sobre o reino e não poderemos nos fazer notar. E se forem bélicos? E se estiverem no meio de uma guerra? E se o Sombrio também destruiu esse reino como fez com a Floresta Encantada? – Marlene balança a cabeça arrepiando sua crina. - Todos sabem que os portais abrem onde pensamos anteriormente. Sabemos o nome, mas não temos outra informação sobre o reino. E se cairmos bem no centro do palácio do rei de lá?

Andreas continua absorto na arrumação da roupa no menino ogro.

\- Coitado do que ficar embaixo de mim e feliz quem ficar embaixo de Andreas! – a égua comenta baixo, mas é ouvida. - Imagine a infelicidade de quem receber um ogro sem calças, bem em cima da cabeça? E se cairmos sobre a mesa de um jantar?

Silêncio por parte do humano. O menino ri.

\- E se cairmos num pátio onde está havendo uma execução? – a pergunta dela provoca um silêncio sepulcral. – Já pensaram na possibilidade de cairmos num ninho de dragões? Ou no covil de lobos ou ogros? Ou se cairmos no meio do mar? Isso dá muito medo!

Um gesto delicado surge da mão forte de Andreas. Ele sorri para a amiga.

\- Quando formos abrir o portal, pensarei e pedirei que nos leve para um local em terra firme. Temos de ser rápidos e retornar brevemente para minha mãe. Já perdi muito tempo preso no casarão de Agnese.

Marlene observa Andreas organizar uma mochila para que o pequeno ogro carregasse. Coloca nas costas do menino e vai apanhar a sua mochila, colocando-a a tiracolo. Mostra-se tão entretido que não percebe o quanto tem sua beleza admirada. Ela sorri, imaginando que o rapaz tão tinha noção do quanto perturbadores eram seus traços.

\- Eu confio em você, Andreas, mas quero que abra a vagem e divida os grãos.

Ele levanta a cabeça e a olha indeciso.

\- O que me disse?

\- Quero que abra a vagem e divida os feijões. Eu quero ficar com um dos grãos.

\- Ora, Marlene! Acha que eu iria trapacear?

\- Não conheço você, Ganchinho. Caso o sangue do Capitão corra mesmo em suas veias, preciso ficar precavida. Agora, abra a maldita vagem e faça a divisão.

Empertigando seu corpo, o homem apoia as mãos na cintura slim. Inclina a cabeça para o lado e encara a égua. Depois caminha até uma das mochilas e apanha o pequeno odre, retirando a vagem de lá. Com cuidado, começa a abrí-la e expõe os três grãos, grandes morangos.

\- Petrus, segure estes grãos. – volta-se para Marlene e depois de proteger o grão em um lenço, o coloca num dos bolsos de um alforje preso à cela do animal. – O seu grão está protegido por você. Por favor, não o perca, porque irá usá-lo para negociar com o Sombrio.

\- Se tivéssemos o espelho do qual falou, poderíamos negociar com o Sombrio.

\- O espelho não é meu. E se fossemos negociar com o Sombrio algo que é dele, correríamos o risco de surgir mais um cavalo. – volta-se para o menino. - Pode devolver os grãos?

O menino abre as mãos e exibe uma careta de que não estava entendendo o pedido. Parece mastigar algo.

\- O que fez com os grãos?

\- Comendo...

Marlene não se contém e começa a relinchar alto e freneticamente. Estava gargalhando.

\- Comendo os grãos? Cuspa-os imediatamente! – Andreas corre até o menino e segura seu bracinho roliço com cuidado. – Cuspa agora!

Sem hesitar, o pequeno expulsa algo esbranquiçado e triturado de sua boquinha, derrubando aquilo no soalho.

\- Ops... – murmura Marlene observando o surgimento de um pequeno rodamoinho verde no local onde haviam caído os grãos. Ela leva seus olhos grandes para Andreas e o vê abraçar o menino assustado, que se encolhe talvez imaginando que seria agredido.

O círculo vai aumentando e antes que os três pudessem correr, são sugados pelo imenso buraco verde surgido no quarto. Eles gritam, mas não são socorridos a tempo.


	12. Chapter 12

Era tarde da noite quando o portal expulsa aquele grupo de viajantes. São atirados contra o chão forrado de folhas da floresta afastada da cidade. E quando se recuperam da queda, permanecem por algum tempo deitados, observando as estrelas lá no céu das copas das árvores. Marlene levanta-se e sacode-se para livrar-se das folhas.

\- Rápido, Andreas, olhe se o feijão ainda está em meu alforje!

Ainda com movimentos lentos, o rapaz consegue ficar em pé e vai verificar o exato ponto onde havia guardado o grão. Sorri e bate levemente no pescoço do animal.

\- Está seguro. – volta-se para o ogrinho e o encontra tentando ajustar a mochila nas costas. O menino sorri e aponta numa direção.

Todos voltam seus olhos na direção indicada e emudecem diante da imensa quantidade de pontos prateados lá embaixo no vale. Não sabiam que estavam vendo as luzes da cidade de Storybrooke.

\- Quantas tochas! Esse reino é muito grande! – comenta Marlene sem conter a animação.

\- Parecem estrelinhas refletindo nas águas dos lagos. – comenta o menino ogro, batizado por Andreas como Petrus.

\- Sim...estrelinhas no lago...- murmura Marlene apaixonada com o que estava vendo.

Ficam ali, observando aquela novidade por longos minutos.

\- Que cagada de Jacu que você fez, hein, Petrus?

Andreas sorri amplamente. Ajeita as roupas e a mochila, fazendo o mesmo com garoto.

\- É dentro do cocô do Jacu, onde se encontram os mais caros grãos de café. Vamos aproveitar nossa empreitada e conseguir benefícios!

\- Você tem uma fé impressionante!

\- Sim, Marlene. Tenho muita fé. E você? – o homem segura a mãozinha do menino e começa a caminhar em direção ao mar de luzes lá embaixo.

Como já passava da meia noite, o movimento na cidade era quase nulo, exceto pelos poucos insones ou trabalhadores noturnos que ainda circulavam por ali. O homem e o menino acompanhados pelo garboso animal negro atravessam as ruas com muito cuidado, pois já havia observado algumas carruagens sem cavalos, cruzando de um lado ao outro.

\- Aquela carruagem grita! – comenta Marlene indicando para uma viatura que passa não muito longe deles. - Eu tenho a sensação de que nossos dias não serão muito fáceis aqui. Sobretudo, porque agora temos apenas um dos feijões. E ele será usado para pagar minha transformação.

Andreas ri desdenhoso.

\- Tenha fé, amiga. Tudo dará certo!

\- Não sabemos se o Sombrio está aqui e tampouco se ele aceitará o acordo. Já pensou se a cidade baniu o Sombrio, a Rainha Má e o Capitão Gancho? Ou os matou pelos seus crimes?

Andreas dá de ombros.

\- Este reino abrigou seres vindos da Floresta Encantada. Aqui moram fadas, humanos lupinos e outras sortes de criaturas. Caso não encontremos a ajuda do Sombrio, acharemos outro.

\- Mas será que estamos em Storybrooke? Será que Pestrus pensou no reino antes de cuspir o que restou dos feijões?

\- Tenha fé, minha amiga. Tenha fé. – Andreas sorri e gesticula para que continuem caminhando.

A égua relincha incomodada. Nunca havia convivido com alguém tão determinado e desprendido com aquele belo humano. Sentia uma ponta de inveja daquela gana emanada pelo homem, mas também pela sua crina escura. Equinos poderiam ter cabelos assim, humanos não!

Emma chega à delegacia com um humor pouco amigável. Era muito cedo da manhã e a aflição com que seu policial a havia chamado demonstrava que outra maldição estava caindo sobre a cidade. E havia tão pouco tempo que a rainha do gelo tinha ido embora!

A xerife rosnava e murmurava frases desconexas diante daquela situação. Nem sequer conseguira tomar um bom copo de café para ajudar a despertar, depois de uma noite muito agitada com seu noivo apaixonado. Por que não poderia ter a vida pacata de qualquer mulher de sua idade e aproveitar uma manhã suave, após um momento de amor? Nem tivera tempo de curtir, precisando sair correndo e deixar aquele belo pirata adormecido em sua cama!

Entra na delegacia disposta a destroçar qualquer bruxa ou monstro que tivesse vindo sabe-se lá de onde e quando.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? – ela rosna espalmando a mão sobre a mesa.

\- Tivemos de intervir numa desinteligência na rua principal, Srta. Swan. Os anões e um desconhecido foram os envolvidos.

Emma leva seu olhar furioso na direção das duas celas e vê os anões aglomerados, enquanto que na outra estavam um homem, um menino e um cavalo negro.

\- Mas o que significa isso? Desde quando prendemos animais e crianças aqui na delegacia?

O policial massageia a nuca e aponta para a cela em questão.

\- É um cavalo falante.

\- Cavalo falante é o seu digníssimo pai, seu jumento! Eu sou uma égua! Será que preciso andar com as patas traseiras levantadas para que todos vejam a minha...

\- Todos entenderam, Marlene. – Andreas toca o pescoço do animal e o faz calar-se momentaneamente. – Ela é sensível demais.

Emma aproxima-se da cela e olha o trio lá dentro como se cada um deles tivesse duas cabeças. Sorri, admirando a beleza e a verdade que consegue neles.

\- Sou Andreas Verbenas, senhora. Ao seu dispor! – ele se inclina respeitosamente e indica com uma movimento de mão, seus dois companheiros. – Esta é Marlene, o menino chama-se Petrus e é meu filho.

O menino ogro também se inclina saudando a mulher.

\- Sou Emma Swan, a xerife da cidade. Posso saber o que os trouxe aqui?

\- Não sei o que significa ser xerife, mas acredito na autoridade que deve ter. Sua entonação é firme demais. – Andreas cruza as mãos às costas e ergue o queixo, de forma altiva. Levanta uma das sobrancelhas e o coração de Emma explode em batidas descompassadas. Aquele olhar não deveria estar naquele rosto desconhecido, porque ela havia deixado o verdadeiro dono daqueles faróis azuis, deitado em sua cama. – Eu apenas revidei um vilipêndio vindo daqueles anões.

Leroy rosna de dentro de sua cela e teria saído dali caso tivesse mais força.

\- Vilipêndio? Esse forasteiro faltou com o respeito comigo e com meus irmãos, desarmou os policiais e bateu em quem se aproximou da confusão! Simplesmente porque mandei que saísse da frente do meu carro para que pudéssemos passar! Íamos ao trabalho!

Emma volta sua atenção ainda atordoada, para o belo jovem de olhar poderoso e celeste. Era a segunda coisa mais linda que havia visto aquela manhã!

\- Policial, solte Leroy e os irmãos. Cuide para que saiam logo daqui e que cheguem aos seus trabalhos. – ela observa os movimentos do policial. Ainda precisava organizar seus pensamentos e tentar descobrir o que havia visto nos olhos do desconhecido, que a estava impressionando tanto. Depois de sentir a garantia de que nenhuma celeuma seria causada no salão, abre a porta da cela e gesticula para que todos saiam dali. – O menino precisa comer e dormir.

\- Eu também preciso comer e dormir! – Marlene exalta-se. – Preciso tomar um banho porque estou suada, irritada e apavorada com este reino! Mal chegamos e já tivemos um embate com um grupo de anões dentro de uma carruagem sem cavalos! Além disso, ainda... – ela para de falar quando Andreas toca suavemente o seu focinho.

O rapaz volta-se para Emma e sorri suavemente. Era um sorriso desconhecido por ela, mas possuía uma particularidade que tinha urgência em ser descoberta. Ele segura a mão do menino ogro e o leva para sentar-se numa das cadeiras. Posiciona-se em pé ao lado do menino.

\- Onde estamos,senhora? Qual é o nome deste reino?

\- Storybrooke. De onde vocês vieram?

\- Meus amigos e eu viemos por um portal aberto por um feijão... – Andreas sorri lindamente e acaricia a cabeçorra do menino ogro. O pequeno havia feito a coisa certa.

\- Um feijão mastigado por um ogrinho, que cuspiu aquela meleca branca no chão e fez abrir o portal. Fico pensando se ele tivesse conseguido comer o feijão. Será que o feijão poderia ter aberto um portal dentro da barriga do menino?

Emma e Andreas se entreolham.

\- A questão é pertinente. Sim, mas eu apenas perguntei de onde vieram e porque vieram.

\- Não. A senhora perguntou apenas de onde viemos. – retruca Marlene. - Não perguntou qual o motivo que nos trouxe.

\- Viemos de um reino chamado Pedras Desenhadas e estamos aqui em busca de um amigo.- intervém Andreas mantendo a suavidade na voz.

\- Abriram um portal com um feijão mágico e vieram para este reino atrás de alguém. – Emma cruza os braços diante do peito. – E quem é esse amigo?

\- Killian Jones, também conhecido Capitão Gancho. – Andreas fala suavemente e mantém um sorriso sem exibir os dentes. – Recebi informações de que ele estaria neste reino, tendo vindo com a Rainha Cora, atrás do Sombrio.

O rosto de Emma sofre uma transformação. O homem era amigo de Killian e de Cora, dos tempos de acordos maléficos. Certamente, sua intenção não era boa e sua índole também não. Iria testar sua verdade.

\- A Rainha Cora está morta. O Capitão Gancho não está na ativa e não sei quem é o Sombrio. O que você quer com o pirata?

Andreas percebe imediatamente a hostilidade crescente.

\- Ele é conhecido de minha mãe e fui incumbido de trazer uma mensagem a ele. É o único que pode ajudar minha mãe.

Num gesto de impaciência, Marlene senta-se no chão, como de costume. Bufa e relincha alto.

\- Certo! – Emma gesticula para dois policiais que se aproximam. – , preciso que colabore comigo e poderei ajudá-lo. Preciso retirar a criança e a égua desta cela par acomodá-los em lugar melhor.

Andreas empertiga-se e encara Emma de forma desafiadora.

\- Sua amiga será conduzida aos estábulos e examinada por veterinários...

\- Não vou a estábulo algum! – Marlene balança a crina ao ver o gesto do moreno, pedindo que se calasse.

\- O senhor ficará detido até que eu averigue a sua história. Peço que o senhor entre novamente na cela. Vou mantê-lo detido apenas por horas e no final do dia, poderemos confirmar ou não a sua história. Será alimentado e...

\- Vai deter a mim? Sob qual acusação? – Andreas leva os olhos para um homem loiro e forte que entra na sala. – Desordem? Então deveria manter presos aqueles anões! Ou neste reino regem leis de protecionismo? Os seus amigos são libertos e os desconhecidos são encarcerados!

\- Não sabemos quem é o senhor. – Emma tenta controlar o seu nervosismo diante daqueles olhos que estavam escurecendo pela raiva. – Não o estou encarcerando. Apenas mantendo vocês seguros.

\- Atrás de grades! Não somos animais selvagens!

David toca o ombro do rapaz e é repudiado.

\- Não ficaremos encarcerados apenas porque nos defendemos contra um ataque de nove homens! Eu salvei minha amiga e meu filho, apenas! – Andreas rosna e enfurecido torna-se mais bonito. – Não enfrentei tantos obstáculos para acabar preso por absolutamente nada!

\- Ele tem razão, Emma. Poderemos mantê-los seguros longe daqui. – David aproxima-se da filha. Cochicha. – Ele agrediu Leroy e os irmãos, desarmou e dominou dois dos nossos guardas. Imagine o que a cidade estará falando dele agora! Leroy deve ter se incumbido de criar o ataque de nova maldição e não será seguro mantê-los aqui.

\- O que sugere?

\- Levá-los para o lugar mais seguro da cidade. - David sorri para os visitantes.

Regina ainda se mostra embasbacada com a beleza do jovem visitante e não faz questão de disfarçar. Não consegue desviar seus olhos e sua admiração daquele rapaz de olhar límpido.

\- Eles precisam apenas de um lugar seguro por alguns dias. – diz Emma.

A morena não responde, encantada como se estivesse admirando a estátua de Davi.

\- Precisarão de banho, comida e descanso. Eles têm bagagens com roupas.

\- Ele pode até nadar em minha caixa d'água, caso queira. – Regina sorri lascivamente. Volta-se para Emma e gesticula de maneira desdenhosa. – Pode ir embora, Srta. Swan...todos estarão protegidos em minha casa. E leve seu pai!

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, Regina empolga-se na preparação de um jantar. Teria uma bela companhia e não importava se os apêndices estivessem juntos. Seria uma noite diferente, longe da solidão de todas as noites.

\- Espero que tenha aprendido a utilizar o chuveiro, Sr. Verbenas. – Regina sorri ao colocar sobre o balcão, a forma com a torta recém retirada do forno. – Banhou o menino?

\- Agradecemos imensamente a sua hospitalidade, Majestade. Eu sou um homem inteligente e segui as suas instruções corretamente. - Andreas permanece em pé, próximo ao balcão, depois de ter acomodado o pequeno Petrus num dos bancos. O menino recusa a maçã oferecida por Regina.

\- E sua bela amiga Marlene?

\- Banhei Marlene antes de nós, a alimentei e a deixei nos estábulos junto aos seus cavalos. Ela estava muito cansada.

\- Bom, como deve saber, na Floresta Encantada eu fui a Rainha, mas aqui eu sou o que chamam de Prefeita. É uma líder da comunidade! – ela sorri exibindo seus dentes de porcelana. – Moro nesta casa e adotei o filho da Srta. Swan. Dividimos a educação do menino e as despesas.

O rosto de Andreas torna-se inexpressivo e seus olhos caem à meia visão. Apenas maneia a cabeça afirmativamente. Regina percebe a irrelevância da informação.

\- Bom, isso é desinteressante! O senhor conheceu a minha mãe?

\- Apenas ouvi comentários sobre ela e sobre o Capitão Gancho. Minha mãe os conheceu.

A morena retira a torta da forma e a deposita com cuidado sobre uma travessa de vidro. Leva o objeto para uma mesa, ajeitando-o entre outros objetos.

\- O que veio buscar em Storybrooke?

\- Estou à procura do Capitão Gancho e também gostaria de encontrar o Sombrio.

\- Sombrio? E quem seria o Sombrio?

\- Alguns o chamam de Dark One, Senhor das Trevas, Aberração...

Regina sorri e retira o avental.

\- Aqui, ele é conhecido como Robert Gold. E continua temido e respeitado. Agora está casado e tem uma filha recém-nascida. O que quer com ele?

Acariciando a cabeça do menino, Andreas permanece em silêncio por alguns segundos. Depois, inspira profundamente e olha por cima da cabeça de Regina, como se procurasse algo. Ela sorri, achando familiar aquele hábito. Mas em quem?

\- Gostaria de pedir ao Sombrio uma ajuda na transformação de minha amiga. Ela quer voltar a ser mulher, como foi um dia.

\- E por que acha que o Sr. Gold irá ajudá-los?

\- Não tenho certeza de nada, Majestade. Entretanto, não costumo perder a fé.

Regina aproxima-se do homem e sem sentir a obrigação de resistir, toca a ponta dos cabelos ainda úmidos pelo banho. Como ele se atrevia a ser tão bonito?

\- Por que não vieram ao meu reino em busca de minha ajuda?

\- Porque não tenho nada de valor que venha a enriquecer ainda mais uma rainha. Soube que o Sombrio faz acordos, porém não soube isso sobre a senhora. Rainhas fazem acordos com outras rainhas ou reis, jamais com um plebeu.

\- O plebeu sendo você, eu negociaria com muito prazer.


	13. Chapter 13

Pouco depois da meia noite, nas docas Marlene e Andreas bebiam da visão dos barcos atracados e da movimentação dos raros trabalhadores do turno da noite, ocupados, mas não para deixarem de apreciar o homem ao lado do magnífico animal sentado.

Como dois furtivos, haviam esperado a calmaria na casa de Regina e saído pela cidade. Inquietos e atrevidos, seguem o cheiro do mar.

\- Este é um belo barco, porém não se iguala aos que existem nas docas de nosso reino. – Marlene fala num tom sereno e baixo. – Não existem tantos barcos em tamanhos tão adversos como aqui, mas são mais bonitos.

\- Reino muito diferente do nosso. Mulheres e homens vestem-se da mesma maneira, carruagens sem cavalos e que gritam, luzes engarrafadas, água quente que sai de furos, telas com pinturas que se movem... fico feliz por saber que iremos demorar pouco tempo aqui.

Marlene emite um som risonho.

\- Mesmo? E como retornaremos se vamos usar o único feijão para minha transformação?

Andreas toca as crinas da amiga e sorri.

\- Tenha fé, minha amiga. Encontraremos um modo.

A égua relincha numa gargalhada.

\- Gosto da maneira como você deposita no destino, tanta esperança. - ela vira sua cabeçorra na direção de um barco em especial. – Este barco não é pomposo!

\- Estão admirando meus barcos ou estão planejando o roubo do século?

Os imensos olhos de Andreas voltam-se para a origem da voz masculina e fixam-se naquele homem vestindo roupas escuras e com seu rosto enfeitado pela barba por fazer. O coração de Andreas para de bater e ele se esquece de respirar. Todas as suas emoções vibram juntas e todas as intempéries vividas para conseguir chegar até ali, são imediatamente esquecidas. Cerra os punhos e espreme os dedos até que as juntas fiquem brancas. Sorri.

E seu sorriso, juntamente com aquele olhar, atingem o peito e a alma de Killian como se fossem um poderoso projétil disparado a queima roupa. Não consegue explicar, mas sua vida passa como a um filme acelerado diante de seus olhos e o olhar brilhante de seu irmão Liam volta a se exibir vivo e real.

\- São... são seus barcos?

\- Ah...s-são m-meus...

\- São lindos, senhor...

\- São...e-este é o Cisne Guerreiro e o outro é o que mesmo? – Killian se engasga e produz riso no rapaz. – O outro é Capitão Jones!

Os dois riem.

\- São lindos! – Andreas tenta voltar seus olhos para os barcos. – Não são pomposos como o Jolly Rogers, mas são belos!

\- C-conheceu o Jolly Rogers? – Killian fica histérico.

\- Sim. Antes de sair de meu reino, eu estive perto dele e do Barba Negra. O homem jura que o navio é encantado!

Marlene tosse e bate o casco no chão.

\- Ah, perdoe-me! Eu sou Andreas e esta é minha amiga Marlene!

\- Eu sempre quis conhecer o grande Capitão Gancho, mas sinceramente pensei que o senhor fosse mais alto e mais forte. Assim, uma mistura do pirata Barba Negra e de um ogro!

Killian fica mudo. Não poderia dizer que estava espantado, porém não eram todos os dias em que se encontrava com um animal falante. E estava diante do homem que havia espancado outros nove homens e do belo animal descrito pelas pessoas da cidade.

\- Um cavalo falante!

\- Cavalo falante é este nobre cavalheiro arrepiado. Eu sou uma égua! Terei de pôr um letreiro no pescoço ou subir em algum púlpito para anunciar que sou uma égua! Cavalos e éguas têm diferenças físicas e não é preciso olhar muito para descobrir isso! Mas para os humanos desinformados ou mesmo displicentes, sou sempre chamada de "cavalo falante"! Começarei a andar com as patas traseiras erguidas para que todos possam olhar abaixo de minha barriga e verificar que não há a presença de um...

\- Marlene, o Capitão já entendeu e pede desculpas.

\- Não pediu não! Ele permaneceu com essa expressão de massa de pão sem fermento e não decidiu se respira ou pisca ao mesmo tempo!

\- Marlene, por favor, peço desculpas em nome do Capitão.

\- Não quero as suas desculpas, Andreas! Eu quero uma placa feita de prata para carregar em meu pescoço avisando aos desavisados...- ela para de súbito. – Avisando aos desavisados?

Andreas espalma as mãos diante do focinho do animal e o vê afastar-se para evitar o toque.

\- O que foi? O que é? O que é o que? O que? - ela pergunta como se não entendesse seus excessos.

O pirata começa a recuperar sua racionalidade, mas não seu controle sob aquele súbito encantamento surgido ao deparar-se com aquelas belas piscinas azuis e límpidas, enfeitando aquele rosto conhecido.

\- Eu preciso de uma bebida...poderemos falar sobre sua vinda, sua briga com os anões e seu encontro com o Barba Negra...

\- M- minha amiga Marlene pode acompanhar- nos?

\- T-tudo o...que q-quiser...espere! - Killian segura o braço do desconhecido. - Por que falou da Jolly Rogers para mim?

Andreas derrama sobre o capitão, um foco de luz ao exibir um sorriso largo. Um sorriso conhecido e nunca esquecido.

\- Eu falei porque o senhor é o dono do navio. Ele ou ela, como queira, está apenas sob os cuidados momentâneos do pirata Barba Negra. Viemos para este reino, apenas para encontrar o senhor, Capitão.

Killian ergue o queixo numa atitude defensiva e desafiadora.

\- Meus amigos e eu percorremos vários reinos e viemos para cá, cada um com seu objetivo. Cada um de nós tem um desejo que pode ser realizado durante nossa estadia aqui.

\- Quem é você e como soube que eu estava aqui? - o tom do capitão é imperativo.

Marlene relincha e sacode a crina em sinal de impaciência.

\- Eu negociei com o Barba Negra e ele me aconselhou como buscar informações sobre o seu paradeiro. Em posse da informação, buscamos um meio de viajar. E confesso que foi divertido!

\- Foi quando Andreas invadiu o rancho onde meu patrão cultivava os feijões e os roubou. - Marlene fala e recebe os olhos de Killian sobre ela. Era impressionante a semelhança com os lindos olhos de Andreas.

\- E o que querem de mim?

Andreas abaixa os olhos, inspira profundamente e esfrega as mãos nas coxas. Mostra-se nervoso ao levantar seu olhar para o rosto feroz do capitão.

\- Eu sou Andreas Verbenas, capitão. Sou filho de Elisa Verbenas.

Killian abre e fecha a boca como se fosse um peixe. Tenta falar algo, mas não consegue.

\- Minha mãe quer que paremos com nossa vida na bandidagem. Então, decidiu fazer um último trabalho e precisa de coordenadas estrelares que somente o senhor possui. Ela enviou uma mensagem escrita.

\- Mensagem de Elisa para mim?

Andreas consegue sorrir e o coração de Killian escorre dentro do seu peito. Arreganha a manga da camisa e exibe uma tatuagem no antebraço. A tinta estava gasta, mas ainda nítida. Estava escrita em um código inventado pela jovem e pelo pirata.

Estendendo a mão e segurando o braço do rapaz, Killian estreita os olhos e começa a decifrar o que estava escrito ali.

"_Killian Jones, quero que conheça o nosso filho. Cuide dele porque não poderei. Elisa"._

Cobrindo a boca com as mãos em concha, Killian consegue ver diante de seus olhos a história inteira vivida naquele curto espaço de tempo em sua vida. De fato, havia conhecido uma pequena jovem, de vibrantes cabelos ruivos e sorriso maroto. Era uma herbolária e ambos viveram um breve romance e aventuras, cobrindo a tristeza e a carência existentes em seus corações. Uma história que estava oculta no passado e que agora pulsava viva e perfumada bem diante de seus olhos.

Estende as mãos e segura o rosto de Andreas entre elas, sentindo o rapaz estremecer. Estava segurando um sonho. O sonho de ser pai. Estava segurando a realização concreta da vida de qualquer homem. Estava segurando o rosto de seu filho. Num ímpeto, Killian desiste daquele toque superficial e traz Andreas para um abraço apertado. Queria sentir o resultado de seus encontros com a pequena Elisa Verbenas. Quando se afastam, há lágrimas em seus olhos. Killian não se contém e beija os longos cílios do filho. Embora fosse mais alto, cabia perfeitamente em seu abraço de pai. Encostam as testas.

\- Estou ficando frouxo. - Killian tenta sorrir.

Delicadamente, Andreas se afasta do pai, mas mantém as mãos em seus ombros. Killian abraça novamente o filho. Toma-o nos braços como se suas vidas dependessem daquele abraço. Queria eternizar aquele momento e gravar em sua memória olfativa, o cheiro daquele menino. Sorri ao reconhecer o cheiro cítrico da erva Verbenas. O pirata luta contra suas lágrimas e contra o imenso desejo de apenas permanecer com seu filho dentro do espaço de seus braços.

\- Vamos sair daqui e conversar muito mais. – Killian conduz o jovem. Ambos começam a caminhar de mãos dadas, sendo seguidos por Marlene que agora estava milagrosamente calada. Algumas pessoas observam a cena com as três personagens.


	14. Chapter 14

Era manhã quando Killian dá um forte abraço de despedida do filho e emocionado, abraça Marlene também. Deixa-os diante do casarão de Regina, tudo alvo e silencioso, mostrando que a proprietária ainda dormia.

\- Vou tentar dormir algumas horas e depois vou providenciar um abrigo melhor para vocês três. Por ora, peço que permaneçam nesta casa e não saiam sozinhos. As pessoas podem estar hostis. – o pirata beija mais uma vez as bochechas do filho e olha-o com a mais absoluta admiração.

Andreas olha por cima do ombro do pai e observa um pequeno grupo de pessoas caminhando do outro lado da rua e tecendo comentários, olhando em sua direção.

\- Agora, vão descansar!

Depois de acomodar Marlene no estábulo, Andreas entra silencioso na casa com o intuito de ir para o quarto que dividia com Petrus. No corredor dos quartos encontra Regina em pé, já vestida para começar seu dia de trabalho.

\- Pensei que tivesse confiado em mim, Verbenas.

\- Bom dia, Majestade! – ele se inclina numa reverência.

\- Saiu sorrateiro e silencioso como se fosse um rato. Quando fui ao seu quarto, encontrei apenas o menino dormindo.

O homem esconde as mãos às costas. Assume uma postura aristocrática.

\- Saí silencioso sim, como deve ser um cavalheiro. Não tinha o direito de ser ruidoso e atrapalhar o seu sono. E quanto à confiança, deixei sob o seu teto e sob os seus cuidados, o meu maior tesouro: o meu filho.

Regina sorri como se tivesse ouvido uma piada sem graça.

\- O ogro não é seu filho. Por isso pouco se importou em deixá-lo na casa de uma desconhecida.

\- Quando encontrei o menino, estávamos todos perdidos. Ele não pode viver entre os ogros, porque não é um deles. Não será aceito pelos humanos, porque é um híbrido. Ele não sobreviveria naquela reserva. Então, agora ele é meu. É o meu filho!

Ela inspira profundamente e estende a mão para o hóspede.

\- Sei que deseja banhar-se e dormir um pouco. Mas antes venha tomar um café comigo.

Numa hora qualquer daquele dia, os visitantes saem do casarão de Regina em busca de informações sobre a cidade e sobre o paradeiro daquele a quem chamavam de Sombrio.

Enquanto caminhava cuidadosamente pelas ruas do novo reino, Andreas não conseguia conter sua felicidade ao ter a certeza de parte de sua missão exitosa. Havia encontrado seu pai e estava encantado com a força da presença dele. Iria obter o mapa e retonar feliz com Marlene já transformada.

\- E se o Sombrio não morar mais aqui? Você viu como o Capitão Gancho está mudado! Viu que a Rainha Má como está doce. E se o Sombrio também estiver transformado?

Andreas para e encara Marlene. Olha-a com preocupação.

\- O Capitão Gancho que todos descreviam não era aquele homem de rosto doce que encontramos nas docas. Era um homem feroz, cruel e arrogante! O homem que encontramos exala paixão e passividade. – ela complementa.

Uma estranha sensação começa a invadir a alma de Andreas.

\- E se a passagem do portal para este reino transformou a personalidade de todos que atravessaram? E se o Capitão Gancho deixou de ser o pirata lendário? E se o Sombrio não for mais o poderoso mágico? E se eu não conseguir ser transformada em humano de novo? Pode haver algo pior?

Andreas afirma com um movimento de cabeça.

\- Sim. Os feijões podem não funcionar aqui. – ele aponta para o outro lado da rua. - Estamos em frente à loja do Sr. Gold. Vamos entrar e verificar se estamos preocupados à toa ou não.

Temerosos, Marlene, Petrus e Andreas entra na loja de penhores da cidade. O som do sino na porta avisa a chegada de um cliente. Ele abre a porta amplamente para que Marlene pudesse passar e acomodar-se no estabelecimento. Sabia que era atrevimento, mas valia a pena arriscar. O choro de um bebê ecoa pela loja.

\- Um momento, por favor! – a voz aflita de uma mulher ecoa pela loja.

\- Lugarzinho assustador, hein? Por que tem de ser tão escuro? – pergunta Marlene sentando-se como se fosse um cachorro. – Ui! Até o chão é frio!

\- Talvez por ser a loja do Sombrio? Seria uma hipótese?Queria que as luzes engarrafadas fossem coloridas e que muitos sininhos tocassem o tempo todo? – Andreas observa os objetos no balcão de vidro.

A égua exibe os dentes de maneira desdenhosa.

O choro do bebê fica mais perto e os visitantes podem ver uma mulher bonita e pequena, de cabelos longos e cacheados surgir carregando a criança inquieta. Ela se mostra desesperada e impaciente, recebendo os pares de olhos arregalados sobre ele.

\- Já presenciei de tudo! Mas um cavalo dentro de minha loja!

\- Não sou um cavalo, mocinha! Sou uma égua!

\- Não tenho como atendê-los agora! Estou impossibilitada de sair da loja porque sinto dores, meus telefones não funcionam, meu marido sumiu daqui e meu bebê está sofrendo! Sinto muito!

Andreas se aproxima da mulher e exibe um olhar preocupado.

\- Eu poderia fazer algo pela sua criança, senhora?

\- Eu não sei! – ela começa a chorar junto com o bebê. – Não sei o que fazer e estou sozinha! Tentei acalmar minha filha e depois do chá que lhe dei, está ainda mais agitada, febril e teve diarreia! Ajude-me!

O homem toca a testa do bebê e estende os braços, recebendo imediatamente a criança neles. Encosta-a ao peito e a aconchega de maneira protetora.

\- Precisamos abaixar a febre e acalmar a criança. A senhora tem ervas em sua loja?

Belle aponta uma prateleira e soluça chorosa.

\- Qual foi o chá que a senhora deu ao bebê? Preciso saber para descobrir qual será o antídoto.

Ela apanha a mamadeira e exibe para Andreas, que apanha o estranho objeto. Cheira o bico e leva seus olhos grandes e expressivos para a bela mulher.

\- A senhora deu uma chá de citronela para a criança?

\- É cidreira! Para acalmar! – Belle soluça.

\- É citronela. E isso é um repelente natural, não podendo ser bebido. É usada para repelir insetos, senhora.

Belle chora ainda mais. Afastada, Marlene apenas observa a cena e fica feliz ao terem um menino forte que poderia ingerir qualquer erva. Sente orgulho de Petrus. Olha-o e sorri.

Um tempo depois, Belle bebe um gole generoso de um chá calmante e observa atenta a cena do desconhecido com sua menina nos braços. A criança estava em contato com a pele do peito dele e ressonava suavemente, livre das dores.

\- Obrigada, senhor...como se chama?

\- Eu me chamo Andreas Verbenas e o seu bebê, qual é o nome?

\- Buzina! – responde Marlene sem olhar para o casal.


	15. Chapter 15

Gold entra na loja naquele exato momento, sorri malicioso e estreita os olhos, fitando o jovem diante dele. Olha-o de cima a baixo e mantém o sorriso maldoso nos lábios finos. Belle avança para o marido e aperta-lhe os ombros.

\- Onde você esteve? Fiquei sentindo dores e não tinha como comunicar-me para pedir ajuda! Nossa filha estava doente e fui socorrida por este rapaz! Onde você esteve?

Gold dá a volta no balcão e fica de costas por alguns segundos, antes de se voltar para os visitantes. Mostra-se furioso e prestes a atacar alguém, quando percebe que o som estridente da voz de Belle, havia parado. Olha incrédulo a cena de Andreas com o pequenino aconchegado junto ao peito, envolvendo-o com seus braços protegidos pelas mangas fofas daquela camisa antiquada.

\- O que fez a ela?

Os olhos grandes e brilhantes de Andreas voltam-se para o dono da loja. Olham-se por algum tempo e Gold estremece ao identificar os olhos de outro alguém naquele rosto jovem. Olhos perversos e cínicos naquela mesma cor.

\- Ela queria apenas contato com a pele. Deparou-se com meu peito descoberto e aconchegou-se contra a pele quente. Coisa simples! Ela não quer os tecidos.

\- Fico devendo uma a você. – Gold olha para Marlene. – Quem é você?

\- Sou Marlene e sou amiga de Andreas. Viemos a este reino para também encontrar o senhor. Conversamos com algumas pessoas e fomos informados de que o acharíamos aqui.

\- Você está como um belo animal! Como isso aconteceu? Deve ter irritado alguém.

Marlene balança a cabeça.

\- Fui uma menina desobediente e fui punida. Minha mãe não me perdoou pela vergonha que minha família passou ao ter uma filha empunhando uma arma na guerra contra os ogros.

\- Eu lutei nessa guerra.

\- O senhor é homem e era obrigatório o alistamento. Porém, eu fui por desejo meu. Fiquei travestida de homem e lutei, para depois ser agraciada com esta punição. Viemos na esperança de que o senhor pudesse ajudar-me.

Gold sorri irônico.

\- Acha que fazer o bebê parar de chorar é o suficiente como pagamento pelo acordo?

Belle aproxima-se do balcão. Encara o marido.

\- Rumple, ele surgiu no momento em que eu havia envenenado minha filha! Ele a limpou e a salvou! Isso era a sua obrigação, mas onde estava no momento em que precisei de sua ajuda? Acha pouco o que ele fez ao salvar minha filha.

Andreas levanta-se e vai entregar a criança para a mãe. Ergue o rosto e exibe um olha sereno desta vez.

\- Temos um feijão mágico para negociar, senhor.

Gold ainda olha incrédulo para a calma do bebê. Conseguia encarar com naturalidade a existência de uma égua falante sentada em sua loja, mas não aceitava a empatia de sua filha com aquele desconhecido, quase conhecido.

\- O que querem que eu faça em troca do feijão? – o advogado ignora os apelos de sua esposa.

\- Devolver-me à minha forma humana. Quero poder fazer tudo o que uma mulher faz.

O homenzinho de aura escura sorri sem exibir os dentes. Levanta as sobrancelhas e aperta os lábios finos. Fica pensativo.

\- Certo, então temos um trato. Voltem depois e terei a solução para o que você acredita ser problema. Mas saibam que toda magia tem um preço. Está disposta a pagar?

\- Farei a análise e responderei amanhã. – Marlene levanta-se e bate uma das patas dianteiras no soalho da loja.

Gold volta sua atenção para o rapaz de olhar conhecido. Não estava apreciando a familiaridade. Aquele rosto suave tinha traços já vistos em outro rosto e ele não estava disposto a acreditar em suas desconfianças.

\- Você tem traços em seu rosto que provocam incômodo em minha alma.

\- Apenas posso lamentar. O senhor irá ajudar minha amiga?

Gold passa seus olhos para a égua e depois para o menino ogro, caladinho e comportado, mas com uma expressão feroz de algum animal que espera a ordem para atacar. Fixa sua curiosidade no jovem desconhecido e recebe sobre si, um olhar perverso e risonho. Imediatamente, a memória de Gold evoca as mais profundas lembranças de fatos e rostos. De fato, aquele rosto trazia traços já vistos e odiados em outro rosto. Não tinha como negar tal semelhança e coincidência. Sorri vitorioso.

\- Sim.

Na noite daquele mesmo dia...

Mary dá uma última olhada na mesa e move algum objeto que pensa estar fora da posição. Sorri satisfeita.

\- Está tudo perfeito, Mary! - Emma dá mais uma olhada no relógio. – É uma pessoa simples como todos nós!

\- Eu não senti isso nos poucos segundos que convivi com Andreas. Ele tem postura elegante e é aristocrático demais para ser um simples camponês. E aquela égua? Aquilo é bizarro!

Emma acha graça nas palavras do pai.

\- Ela não virá jantar conosco, David. Segundo Killian, virão somente os humanos. Ela concordou em ficar nos estábulos. Contrariada.

\- Eu adoraria conhecer o menino ogro! - Mary sorri e leva seus olhinhos para a porta, ouvindo a campainha. - São eles!

Quando ela abre a porta, depara-se com um jovem acompanhando um Killian sorridente. Mary gesticula de forma frenética para que todos entrem em sua casa. Killian cumprimenta a todos os adultos e mantém o sorriso nos lábios, mesmo depois de ser beijado por Emma. Ele aponta para seus acompanhantes.

\- Quero que conheçam uma pessoa importante em minha vida passada! E-este jovem é Andreas! Este pequeno é Petrus!

Mary e David se aproximam para saudar os recém-chegados. São retribuídos com extrema elegância pelo rapaz.

\- Elisa Verbenas foi uma grande amiga e salvadora de minha vida! É a mãe de Andreas! - Killian envolve Andreas pelos ombros num abraço. O rapaz sorri. – E este jovem é meu... é meu...é o m-meu...meu...

Percebendo a súbita insegurança de Killian e o forte embaraço surgido em seus belos traços, Andreas adianta-se e luta para ocultar sua dor da decepção.

\- Sou é um velho amigo do Capitão Jones. Ambos tínhamos uma amiga em comum e ela me incumbiu de encontrar o capitão! - Andreas abaixa os olhos e pisca várias vezes, tentando recuperar-se daquela vergonha pública. Havia sido nitidamente rejeitado pelo pai que mal tinha conhecido. Percebe o constrangimento de Killian quando se afastam do abraço.

O jantar é servido.

\- Como conseguiram chegar até aqui? - pergunta Mary.

\- Viemos por um portal aberto por um feijão mágico. - Andreas mostra uma serenidade incômoda. Parecia flutuar sobre a cadeira, tamanha atitude altiva de sua parte. – Minha mãe confiou-me uma tarefa com o Capitão.

\- Já conheceram a cidade?

Andreas tenta sorrir, mas seus músculos não obedecem.

\- Não teremos tempo hábil. Vim em busca de dois objetivos e preciso atingi-los o mais rápido possível. Não posso demorar mais do que já demorei. Minha mãe está esperando minha volta.

\- É verdade que você tem um cavalo falante? - Henry se manifesta perguntando para Andreas, percebendo sua timidez.

Os olhos de Andreas se levantam e de forma lenta e pesada fitam o adolescente. A maneira como pisca e levanta o queixo em postura desafiadora, provoca um súbito arrepio no casal real e em Emma.

\- Marlene é minha amiga. Não é meu animal. Ela favoreceu a minha fuga quando roubei a vagem com os feijões. Em troca, passamos a viajar juntos, jovem príncipe.

\- Mas ela fala?

\- Marlene era uma jovem que sofreu um ataque vil. Foi transformada num magnífico animal de porte real. - Andreas não consegue sentir-se à vontade.

\- Eu amaria conhecer melhor o menino ogro. Ele consegue falar? - diz Mary levantando-se para encher os copos. Ela gesticula para que Andreas continue sentado. Era a terceira vez que ele fazia alusão a levantar-se quando ela saía de sua cadeira. - Já lhe disse que aqui os costumes são diferentes, Andreas!

Ele apenas levanta uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Petrus é muito sagaz. É uma criança híbrida e por isso deve ser protegida. - Andreas fala calmamente. - Isso é o bastante!

Emma não consegue disfarçar seu encanto e curiosidade sobre aquele jovem tão bonito e misterioso. Ela sabia que exalava mentira, mas exatamente onde?

\- Há uma mansão abandonada na colina desta cidade. A casa está intacta e vocês poderiam ficar nela. Há espaço para todos, incluindo Marlene. - Emma sorri e aperta a mão de Killian, percebendo que o homem não desviava os olhos da direção do belo moreno de longos cabelos, como se aquela visão o embriagasse.

\- O Capitão Jones já nos disse sobre este lugar. Caso fiquemos um tempo maior neste reino, precisaremos de um espaço que não invada a privacidade da Rainha. – o rapaz fala suavemente

Pai e filho se encaram.

\- Pensei que fossem estabelecer moradia aqui. – David sorri tentando ser cortês e deixar os visitantes à vontade.

\- Eu tenho que retornar, Alteza. Vim apenas em busca de conhecimento que facilite o trabalho de minha mãe. E também para que Marlene seja ajudada. Não temos pretensão de ficar.

\- Há lugar para todos em Storybrooke, meu rapaz. - Killian sorri amável e envergonhado.

Andreas exibe um movimento que poderia ser identificado como sorriso. Rapidamente abaixa os olhos numa forte demonstração de desconforto e timidez.

\- Eu poderia ver sua égua amanhã? Tenho curiosidade! – pergunta Henry demonstrando ansiedade e curiosidade.

Lentamente, os olhos pesados de Andreas, protegidos pelos cílios escuros e pelas sobrancelhas espessas fixam-se profundamente no rosto risonho do adolescente. O homem não exterioriza, mas estava rotulando a inconveniência de Henry.

\- Lamento, jovem príncipe, porém terei de ser rude em minha resposta. Quero que saiba que meus amigos não estão expostos em um circo de aberrações para sanarem a curiosidade de nobres como você. – ele se levanta e empertiga-se. Estende a mão para Petrus e o menino se levanta sem questionar ou lamentar o abandono da refeição. – Agradecemos imensamente à honra de estarmos à mesa desta família real, entretanto precisamos sair.

\- Esperem! – David levanta-se e toca o ombro de Andreas, depois olha para Killian pedindo ajuda. Espanta-se ao encontrar o pirata embevecido e hipnotizado pelo visitante. Sorria abobalhado. – Eu acredito que meu neto não teve a intenção de ofender alguém!

Mary suaviza a situação com um sorriso maternal.

\- Eu gostaria de ser sábia neste momento e contornar este desconforto. Infelizmente, tudo o que posso fazer é pedir desculpas e implorar o seu perdão.

\- Entendo a impulsividade da juventude. – Andreas afasta-se da mesa. – O horário é avançado e todos precisam descansar. Capitão, poderia acompanhar-nos até o casarão?


	16. Chapter 16

Andreas senta-se no chão e encosta-se no corpanzil de Marlene, protegida por um manto.

\- O que houve? O jantar foi frustrante?

\- Precisamos resolver sua transformação e conseguir o mapa. Depois, precisaremos partir o quanto antes. O lugar aqui é hostil e estamos vivendo como atrações em um circo de aberrações.

Andreas passa a mão pelo rosto e inspira demonstrando puro cansaço e decepção.

\- Meu pai teve vergonha de mim. Ele não conseguiu dizer para os membros da realeza que eu sou filho dele. Então, tive de apresentar-me como amigo do Capitão. Depois, o jovem príncipe demonstrou aquele interesse típico de quem quer ver aberrações. Queria matar sua curiosidade vendo e falando com você. – ele se amua ainda mais.

\- Eu gostaria de ter mãos para abraçar e acalentar você, amigo. Pense que seu pai foi pego de surpresa, Andreas. Você nutriu essa informação desde criança e já estava preparado para um eventual encontro. O Capitão não estava! Como pensa que ele iria reagir? E se fosse o contrário?

O rapaz senta-se novamente e encara a amiga. Olha bem fundo em seus olhos grandes.

\- Estou sendo cruel?

\- Está, meu amigo. Precisa deixar o Capitão assimilar essa valiosa informação. Precisa fazer-se conhecer e conhecer o seu pai. Sabe, amigo, vocês precisam ser amigos e depois irão sentir amor um pelo outro. Tenha paciência. O Capitão vai adorar você quando o conhecer melhor.

Na manhã seguinte, mal clareia o dia, Killian chega ao casarão e é recebido por Regina. Elegante em um vestido vinho, ela exibe o mais belo dos sorrisos que guardava em seu arsenal de sedução. Realça suas bochechas e seu rosto de perfeito.

\- Capitão, meu Capitão!

\- Majestade! O sorriso deveria estar mais frequente em seu rosto bonito! – ele segura suas mãos e as beija. – Como passaram a noite?

\- Bem, obrigada! – ela gesticula e o convida para ir à cozinha.

\- Eu trouxe uma carta de Henry pedindo desculpas para Andreas. O menino é esperto e rápido demais para conseguir controlar a língua. Fala por impulso e não por maldade.

Regina entrega uma caneca com café para o pirata.

\- Creio que quem deve desculpas é o senhor. Por que não quis apresentar Andreas como seu filho?

Killian congela-se e torna-se sombrio.

\- Como soube?

\- Quando vi Andreas sair do quatro do menino ogro chorando, eu o segui para descobrir o que havia acontecido, porque pensei que havia sido ofendido. Ele conversou com a égua e eu ouvi tudo. O senhor é decepcionante.

Killian abaixa os olhos.

\- Foi covardia de minha parte. Ainda estou impactado com a chegada de dele em minha vida. Preciso de um tempo.

\- Marlene disse isso ao rapaz. Ele entendeu, mas não torne isso uma constante ou posso ficar brava demais. E quando isso acontece, meu belo Capitão, fico uma mulher feia e muito má. Cuide do tesouro que recebeu, porque é valioso demais. O senhor não sobreviveu tanto tempo por ser estúpido.

Killian se empertiga e mostra-se tenso. Sorri incrédulo.

\- Vou buscar Andreas porque iremos passar o dia juntos.

\- Abra bem seus lindos olhos, Capitão.

Mordendo o lábio inferior como se quisesse controlar sua fala, Killian concorda com um movimento de cabeça. Quando chega ao quarto onde dormia o filho, o pirata encontra menino ogro em profundo sono, ronronando como um gatinho embolado nos cobertores. Noutro lado da cama, Andreas dormia serenamente com o rosto levemente inclinado para o lado sobre o travesseiro.

Silencioso, Killian apanha uma cadeira e a acomoda ao lado da cama do filho. Senta-se ali e sorri, passando a admirar o jovem que dormia inocentemente, aconchegado nos braços do deus do sono. Nossa! Como era bonito o menino! Os cabelos longos e escuros contrastavam com a brancura da fronha e da estranha vestimenta que protegia o corpo dele. As sobrancelhas eram grossas e delineadas, no mesmo formato que as do pai. Isso provoca mais um sorriso. Já o nariz, longo e com leve arrebitação na ponta lembrava o nariz de Elisa. A boca pequena e de lábios delicados pertenciam à pequena ruiva sorridente. Era a mistura perfeita!

Killian não consegue conter o encantamento e permite que lágrimas atrevidas subam aos seus olhos e escorram pelo seu rosto. Ali, diante de seus olhos, um tanto grande e corpulento, estava seu bebê. Seu menino e seu sangue. E ele iria proteger o seu filhote com a mesma garra que defendia a todos a quem amava. Naquele momento, sua vida parecia completa com a chegada de seu primogênito, tão incrivelmente lindo como o pai!

Aos poucos, Andreas abre os olhos e exibe as mais belas safiras para o homem sentado junto à cama. Pisca de maneira preguiçosa e tenta esboçar um sorriso. Mas fecha os olhos novamente ao sentir os lábios do pai em sua testa. Que sensação quente e divina!

\- Levante-se e vista-se! Teremos um dia longo pela frente!

Uma hora depois, Killian apresenta Andreas, Petrus e Marlene aos seus marinheiros, provocando comentários e felicitações. O pirata sabia que não precisaria pedir discrição aos seus companheiros de lutas e viagens, porque nenhum deles comentaria o fato sem a autorização do valho capitão. Era mais um segredo entre amigos.

\- Eu não pretendo subir nesse barco!

\- Então sugiro que nos espere até o fim da noite, aqui nas docas. Porque meu filho e eu iremos embarcar. – Killian exibe um olhar risonho.

Marlene relincha e ergue o lábio superior exibindo seus dentes imensos.

\- Isso é chantagem barata!

\- A escolha é sua, senhorita...aliás, qual é seu nome completo?

\- Eu não me lembro mais. – Marlene sente uma pontada de tristeza, mas o toque das mãos de Andreas em sua crina e traz de volta para aquele momento divertido.

\- Amiga minha, não me deixe sozinho. Venha conosco para esta viagem.

Um pequeno espaço de tempo depois, o barco já estava em alto mar e todos estavam encantados com aquele momento. A alegria de Killian transbordava em seus poros e podia até emanar cheiro. Estava no mar, em seu barco e com seu filho! Era um pai orgulhoso!

Depois do meio dia, o barco retorna e outros afazeres tomam o tempo do trio. Andreas, Petrus e Marlene conhecem o restante das docas, o mercado de peixes; visitam o centro comercial da cidade; a casa de barcos e a praia, onde Marlene corre histérica, mergulhando junto com Petrus . Terminam sua excursão na floresta, onde permanecem até a chegada da noite.


	17. Chapter 17

Nas primeiras horas claras da manhã seguinte, Emma chega à lanchonete da Vovó e é recebida pelo conhecido sorriso da proprietária. Cumprimenta as pessoas e vai sentar-se junto ao balcão.

\- Estou desde a madrugada atrás de um suspeito de furto. – a xerife sorri e esfrega as mãos. – Pode conseguir um chocolate para mim?

\- Onde está seu noivo? – a mulher mais velha sorri enquanto prepara a bebida.

\- Meu noivo? – Emma dá de ombros. – Creio que a esta hora esteja organizando os barcos dele. Por quê?

Vovó encolhe um dos ombros e entrega a bebida para Emma.

\- Aconteceu algo que eu não saiba? Uma nova maldição?

\- Não! Não! Apenas perguntei porque todos que vieram ontem à lanchonete não comentavam sobre outro assunto que não fosse Killian e os visitantes.

O rosto de Emma torna-se sombrio e ela se inclina para frente, encarando a mulher mais velha. Rosna:

\- Diga o que está acontecendo, porque se eu descobrir por minha conta, posso ficar brava.

\- Hum! Killian é seu noivo oficial, fizeram um jantar e comunicaram aos seus amigos...e eu...assim como as pessoas desta cidade, não encaro como algo natural ver seu noivo caminhando de mãos dadas com aquele belíssimo rapaz de cabelos longos e tampouco presenteá-lo com constantes beijos no rosto, na mão, na testa.

\- Está insinuando que Killian está tendo um caso com Andreas, mesmo sendo meu noivo?

A mulher mais velha dá de ombros e passa a limpar o balcão.

\- Demonstrações públicas de tanto afeto entre dois homens saudáveis, jovens e bonitos provocam comentários. Bom, o Capitão não é tão jovem assim...

Emma ergue o queixo numa demonstração de desafio e morde o lábio inferior.

\- As pessoas comentaram isso e eu nem fiquei sabendo?

\- Toda a cidade comentou, Emma! – a Vovó para sua limpeza. – Eles não estavam dispostos a esconder o afeto! Não somos pessoas tão liberais! Entenda! Você é filha da Mary e do David, nossos líderes e é nossa salvadora! Nós nos preocupamos com você e não encaramos como certo o comportamento do Capitão! Embora ele tenha mudado, ainda não é um dos nossos! Os costumes dele são diferentes!

Emma não contém o riso. Nega com um movimento de cabeça.

\- Não acredito nisso! As pessoas estão afirmando que Killian é amante de Andreas e ambos estão me traindo! Quem são as pessoas envolvidas nesse relacionamento, Vovó?

\- Killian e você...e agora, o rapaz.

Novamente a loira sorri.

\- Então poderemos inteligentemente deduzir que nós três deveremos conversar e decidir o que será melhor para nós! Estou certa?

A Vovó arqueia as sobrancelhas e não responde. Mostra-se ofendida.

\- Não quero mais a bebida, mas pode pôr em minha conta. Eu pagarei as minhas contas e cuidarei dos meus relacionamentos.

Momentos depois, Andreas entra na lanchonete da Vovó e é recebido pelos olhares indiscretos, alguns gulosos e outros ferozes das pessoas presentes. Ele sente a hostilidade, mas ignora o fato de que todos estavam falando dele subitamente.

\- Olá, minha senhora!

Vovó tenta sorrir. Sente-se embasbacada com a visão daquele homem. O desgraçado era bonito demais para ser de verdade! Como alguém conseguia ser mais bonito que o pirata de olhos perversos? Como ele se atrevia a tanto?

\- Boa...tarde...menino...

\- Eu fui informado pelos marinheiros do Capitão Jones, que a senhora faz deliciosas tortas. Não tenho o dinheiro vigente deste reino, mas tenho moedas de ouro. Aceitaria como pagamento por uma compra?

\- Com esse rosto, filho, você poderia dar até lascas de madeira que eu as aceitaria. – ela mantém o sorriso e debruça-se no balcão. – Conheço mulheres que matariam para ter cabelos e lábios como os seus.

Andreas fica estático. Aquela senhora estava flertando abertamente com ele! Mesmo sendo alertado pelo pai, aquela inversão de valores era muito chocante quando saía do campo da teoria.

\- Perdão, senhora, mas não estou acostumado a tais demonstrações. – ele abaixa a cabeça e passa a fitar as mãos.

\- Nós também não estamos acostumados às demonstrações que você e o pirata deram pelas ruas da cidade, ontem! – a voz grossa de Leroy chama a atenção de Andreas. O anão aproxima-se de maneira firme do visitante – Isso incomodou as pessoas desta cidade! Sabia que o pirata é o noivo de nossa salvadora e xerife?

\- Fico feliz pelo Capitão. A Srta. Swan é uma bela mulher, uma guerreira, a general do exército desta cidade.

Leroy dá um empurrão no ombro de Andreas.

\- Então trate de respeitá-la ou teremos de afastá-lo de nossa cidade! Estou farto de sua presença e do que fez aos meus irmãos! – quando o anão esboça um movimento para empurrar o visitante, recebe um golpe tão rápido e potente, que acaba por desequilibrar-se e chocar-se contra uma das mesas.

\- Não gosto de violência, homenzinho! Toque-me de novo desta forma e posso perder a elegância!

\- Ele não gosta de violência! Aprecia beijos apenas! Mas que sejam do Capitão Jones! – um homem diz em meio às pessoas. Todos riem.

Leroy levanta-se ainda mais furioso do que o costume e avança para Andreas. A confusão está armada!

Algum tempo passado no relógio da cidade e Emma consegue acalmar seus prisioneiros e controlar a égua negra, sentada no chão da delegacia. O único sereno naquele local, era Petrus brincando na cadeira giratória. Era uma cena hilária!

\- Agora que estamos todos calmos, posso saber o que houve naquele estabelecimento?

\- Não tenho sangue frio, irmã! Ver esse homem agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido fez meu sangue ferver!

\- Mas o que aconteceu, Leroy? – Emma se aproxima da cela. O homem bufava como a um touro. – Não costumamos hostilizar quem nos visita!

O anão rosna ferozmente e agarra-se nas grades.

\- Deixe-me mais uma hora com este pervertido e ensino bons modos a ele!

\- Um réptil cascudo como você tem bons modos? – Marlene fala em meio a um suave relincho. – Assuma logo para a princesa que você atacou meu amigo por despeito!

\- Faça essa coisa parar de falar!

Marlene gargalha.

\- Fazer uma coisa parar de falar? Então vamos amordaçar você, coisinha feia! Quis apenas agredir meu belo amigo porque não suportou conviver com tamanho espetáculo natural! Sua raiva surgiu porque anões não podem possuir nada belo! É a lei!

\- Cale-se, coisa!

\- Anões não têm permissão para possuir e nem conviver com o que realmente é belo. E meu amigo é belo demais! Essa é a cruel lei da vida dos anões! Isso enfureceu você!

Emma gesticula para Marlene e a vê balançar a cabeça como se atendesse ao pedido.

\- O que houve naquele lugar? – ela pergunta docemente para Andreas.

\- Eu apenas defendi meu corpo contra o ataque, princesa. Não iria permitir que este homem usasse de grosseira para humilhar-me. Eu me coloco sob a luz de suas leis para punir meu ato irracional, porém sempre alegarei legitima defesa.

\- É claro que foi legítima defesa! Quando esse dragão anão se aproximar, qualquer um deve alegar legítima defesa! A presença dele já inspira legítima defesa! – Marlene começa a rir.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Precisa controlar-se, Andreas! Não pode ser preso em quase todos os dias!

\- Ora, Majestade! Isso não foi nada! Apenas uma prisão por desordem! Já fui preso outras vezes e as prisões eram sujas! Foi apenas um momento em cárcere!

A prefeita olha para Marlene procurando apoio.

\- Por que você não põe um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele?

\- Você quer que eu dê conselhos para Andreas? O que eu posso dizer? Andreas, meu querido, deixe o sapo anão abrir seu crânio com uma picareta de quebrar diamantes! Assim, evitará ser preso novamente!

A prefeita maneia a cabeça negativamente.

\- As pessoas desta cidade estão hostis porque acabamos de sair de uma horrível maldição. Entenda que você tem oferecido combustível para comentários desagradáveis a seu respeito.

\- Eu soube de comentários que não entendi.

Regina sorri desdenhosa.

\- Entendeu sim, Andreas! Você está adorando ser o centro das atenções, mesmo que para isso ponha em risco a sua integridade! E caso continue isento, acabarão por atacar a todos nós! Inclusive a mim, que estou dando abrigo a vocês.

\- mas sobre o que estão falando?

\- Estão falando que você é consorte do Capitão Gancho! – Regina fala e arqueia as sobrancelhas. – E o seu digníssimo pai não se comprometeu a desmentir! Primeiro, ele sequer o reconhece como filho! Depois, permite que o reino todo o acuse de pederastia!

\- O que é pederastia? – pergunta Marlene.

\- Estou esperando que meu pai tenha a coragem nata de assumir minha origem, sem ser pressionado, Majestade. – Andreas fala com naturalidade, uma vez que o assunto já havia sido falado pelo casal.

\- O que é pederastia?

Regina aproxima-se de Andreas e apoia sua mão na nuca do rapaz. Olha-o ainda mais encantada. Ama a sensação!

\- Eu penso que seu pai e você deveriam esclarecer de vez o parentesco, para evitar outros ataques. Não o atacarão em minha casa, porque sabem que sou antissocial e feroz. Mas você precisa sair, em breve terá de trabalhar e ter uma vida normal. Poderá ser atacado mais uma vez!

\- O que é pederastia?

\- Não temos que nos preocupar, Majestade. Estamos em paz. Porém, caso formos atacados, iremos usar a força física para nossa defesa. Não precisa temer pela nossa segurança, porque eu irei garantí-la.

\- Não pretendo usar meus poderes para prejudicar essas pessoas. Porém, caso eu me sinta ameaçada ou mesmo perceber que querem ferir você, serei obrigada a expor o pior de mim! – Regina sorri.

\- Alguém pode dizer o que é pederastia?

Era o início da noite, quando Emma estaciona seu fusca na região das docas. Seu coração estava agitado e incomodado pelos comentários indiretos, jocosos e maldosos sobre o relacionamento de Killian com o rapaz visitante. Era a piada preferida pelos moradores da cidade, que começavam a considerar Andreas uma _persona_ _non_ grata na região. Leroy havia se incumbido de comprometer a integridade moral do jovem e do pirata. O anão mostrava-se furioso e seus amigos e irmãos faziam coro com ele, aumentando a tensão na cidade.

Parada ali na região das docas onde Killian aportava seus barcos, Emma sente-se corajosa para esclarecer aquela situação que sequer alterava as expressões do rosto bonito de seu noivo pirata. Ele não se mostrava incomodado e parecia divertir-se muito com os comentários.

A loira observa a movimentação dos trabalhadores e consegue identificar os empregados de Killian em meio a tantos homens fortes e rudes. Identifica sem esforço, a figura bonita do pirata, fazendo alguma anotação em um bloco de papéis. Ele se recusava a usar a tecnologia além do necessário. Ela acha graça.

Um tempo depois, a caminhonete de David é estacionada justamente ao lado do fusca de Emma. O homem sente estranheza pela coincidência, mas não desiste de seu objetivo. Não poderia permitir a continuidade daquelas insinuações que estavam afetando a saúde espiritual de sua filha. A mera insinuação sobre o relacionamento escuso de Killian e Andreas provocava desconforto em sua alma de pai. Não estava apreciando em nada os comentários e cobranças das pessoas sobre o comportamento ambíguo do pirata, seu amigo e seu genro.

Com olhares rápidos e atentos, consegue ser exitoso em sua procura. Encontra o homem procurado e não iria adiar sua conversa, a menos que algo maior o impedisse. E algo maior o impediu: ali, sentado num dos bancos de madeira das docas estava Killian e não estava sozinho. Sereno e confiante enlaçava os ombros de Andreas com um dos braços e com o outro braço, envolvia os ombros de Emma, que descansava preguiçosamente em seu outro ombro. Uma cena muito harmoniosa e estranha ao mesmo tempo.


	19. Chapter 19

Horas mais tarde, o jantar é servido por David. Ele não consegue conter o sorriso e parecia abobalhado pelo conhecimento da verdade e pela felicidade do amigo. Conseguia entender sua insegurança e fascínio misturados em sua alma.

\- Posso dizer que é um belo rapaz.

Mary e Emma se entreolham e riem. Era a quarta vez que David havia dito a mesma frase.

\- Obrigado, companheiro! Ele é incrivelmente lindo como o pai!

\- Cada um com sua beleza. – diz Mary sorrindo. – Posso afirmar que Andreas tem traços mais suaves. É uma masculinidade mais tenra.

Os demais olham para Mary como se quisessem entender a frase da professora.

\- Eu posso imaginar a sensação surgida com a revelação! – David não consegue conter a empolgação. – Agora você tem um membro de seu próprio sangue! Sua família está aumentando!

Killian sorri e estende a mão para segurar a mão do rapaz tímido. Ia falar algo, mas o som estridente de fortes relinchos vindos da rua chama sua atenção e à dos demais. Sente o filho puxar a mão de forma brusca e correr para janela do loft.

\- Oh, não!

\- O que foi, Andreas? – Killian mostra-se preocupado e corre para junto do filho. Lá embaixo na rua, vê Marlene relinchando, levantando-se nas patas traseiras e balançando a crina de maneira furiosa.

\- Eu tenho de ir! – Andreas corre para a porta, apanha seu casaco e volta-se para os anfitriões. – Peço desculpas pela minha indelicadeza, mas preciso honrar com um compromisso afirmado com minha amiga Marlene! Agradeço a hospitalidade e dou minha palavra que serei mais cortês num próximo encontro!

Dizendo isso sai em disparada carreira, deixando a porta do loft aberta. Os demais adultos permanecem junto à janela para observar o que estava acontecendo e apenas veem o rapaz montar o belo animal negro e sair rapidamente.

\- Vou descobrir o que está acontecendo! – Killian tenta sorrir, mas seu medo o impede. Apanha seu casaco e segue para fora.

\- Eu vou com você! – Emma apressa-se em seguí-lo.

\- Vou com eles. Não sabemos o que podem encontrar. – David faz o mesmo trajeto, deixando Mary furiosa por não poder compartilhar da investigação.

Quando Andreas e Marlene chegam à loja de Gold, o encontram elegantemente sentado numa poltrona com a mais serena das expressões em seu rosto. O homenzinho olha-os de forma calma e atenta.

\- Estão atrasados.

\- Eu peço humildemente desculpas, senhor. – Andreas inclina-se em reverência. Depois se empertiga. – Eu estava em uma reunião com os príncipes deste reino e com o meu pa...com o Capitão Jones.

Gold sorri efusivamente. Emite alguns muxoxos.

\- A cidade inteira diz que há um romance entre você e o pirata e não vejo alteração alguma entre os dois contra os comentários. Você viajou de outro reino apenas para encontrar um homem cujos traços estão estampados em seu rosto, querido. – Gold levanta-se caminha manquitolante até Andreas e toca-lhe o queixo, erguendo-o. – Não minta para mim ou vou recusar-me a ajudar a sua amiga.

Sente o rapaz estremecer sob seus dedos.

\- O pirata não é seu amante ou amigo. Ele é seu pai! Confirme!

Andreas afasta-se do homenzinho assustador e assume uma bela postura elegante.

\- O Capitão Jones não é meu pai.

Gold afasta-se e volta a sentar-se.

– É lamentável que queira deixar sua amiga eternamente na pele de um animal. Belo animal, mas sempre um animal.

Andreas abaixa a cabeça e passa a brincar com os próprios dedos. Levanta o rosto e exibe um olhar perverso à meia visão. Suas sobrancelhas escuras emolduram uma estranha máscara risonha.

\- Por que tanto interesse nisso?

\- É a minha oferta, querido. Ajudo sua amiga e você me dá uma simples informação.

\- Qual é o valor dessa informação para alguém tão poderoso como o senhor? Irá usá-la contra o Capitão? Ele é um frágil mortal e não pode enfrentar os seus poderes.

Gold esmurra a mesa e toma os visitantes de assalto.

\- Mas enfrenta sempre que pode! Ele vive para desafiar-me! É um infeliz! – emoldura serenidade no rosto. – Novamente a pergunta: o pirata é seu amante ou seu pai?

\- Supostamente é o meu pai.

\- Papai Gancho? – Gold gargalha desta vez. Levanta-se, aproxima-se do rapaz e segura seu queixo novamente. – Sabe, querido, não posso deixar passar essa oportunidade de divertir-me à custa do pirata. Vê-lo sofrer é algo que me dá muito prazer. Não quero mais fazer o acordo com você usando o feijão como moeda de troca. Mas eu quero algo maior.

Andreas afasta-se do advogado e mantém os olhos presos em seu rosto.

\- Não há algo maior do que a informação que lhe dei, ou maior que o valor do feijão.

\- Eu exijo que você mate o pirata em troca da transformação de sua amiga.

Marlene relincha numa gargalhada.

\- Prefiro continuar como uma égua. Não privaria o mundo de um homem valente como o Capitão. Se ele é o único que o enfrenta sem magia, qual seria a graça do mundo e de sua vida sem a presença dele? – ela se levanta e caminha até o jovem moreno. Empurra-o com o focinho. – Vamos embora, amor. Estou faminta e a cidade nos espera.

Os dois afastam-se em direção à porta, mas param ao ouvir a voz do advogado.

\- Sempre me julgam da pior maneira possível. Tudo o que eu desejo é preencher o vazio que existe em minha alma, depois da morte de meu filho.

Andreas e Marlene se entreolham. Ficam curiosos.

\- Matando o Capitão preencheria este vazio? – ela pergunta.

\- Impus uma terrível maldição sobre um reino inteiro, apenas para conseguir encontrar meu filho. Quando o encontrei, ele me odiava e não pudemos conviver. Quando ele me perdoou e disse que me amava, morreu em meus braços e não pude salvá-lo. E mesmo tendo vingado a morte dele, não me sinto bem sem a presença dele. – o advogado fala e mantém a cabeça baixa. – Mas desde que vi você, eu soube imediatamente que era o filho do pirata desgraçado. Invejei o maldito pela coragem que nunca tive e invejo agora pelo filho que ganhou, mas que despreza.

\- O Capitão não despreza Andreas.

\- Despreza sim, queridinha. Ele duvida da paternidade e sequer cogitou a possibilidade de realizar os testes para saber a verdade. Permite que você seja ofendido e até preso por um mero capricho dele. Eu o teria assumido no instante em que contou.

O coração de Andreas torna-se agitado e temeroso. Não sabia reconhecer se havia verdade ou mentira naquelas palavras. Por não conhecer a natureza do Capitão, não poderia rebater aquelas palavras. O Sombrio conhecia o pirata como nenhuma outra pessoa conhecia. Por outro lado, os dois eram inimigos declarados e tudo poderia ser apenas uma armação.

Sente novamente o focinho de Marlene empurrá-lo para fora da loja. Desta vez, ele cede e sai dali.


	20. Chapter 20

Noutro canto da cidade, pouco tempo depois, na casa de Regina, Andreas chorava copiosamente com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Killian massageava suas costas.

\- Não tínhamos alternativa senão tentar negociar com o Sombrio. Eu impus isso ao meu amigo, para ajudá-lo na fuga. Não sabíamos que o ódio dele contra o senhor, era tão forte. – diz Marlene passando o casco no soalho levemente.

\- O ódio é recíproco. Negociar com o Sr. Gold é sempre muito perigoso. Ele iria tirar proveito disso, mesmo que não soubesse a origem de Andreas. – Emma fala e esconde as mãos no bolso da jaqueta. Sentia frio. – Deve haver outro modo de conseguirmos sua transformação, sem precisarmos da ajuda de Gold.

\- O crocodilo é uma criatura covarde e patética. Vocês deveriam ter confiado em mim e contado sobre o acordo. – Killian diz, sentindo seu coração perfurado a cada soluço de seu bebê.

\- O senhor sequer assumiu a paternidade de Andreas ainda permitiu que ele fosse agredido e desonrado neste reino. Por que pensa que pediríamos sua ajuda? – ataca Marlene mantendo a fúria em seus grandes dentes.

\- Eu não estava preparado para lidar com isso.

\- Ora, Capitão! Foi mais divertido lidar com os comentários maldosos, difamadores da integridade de uma pessoa nobre como Andreas? Penso que o senhor não merece o filho que recebeu. – ela resmunga bufando.

David intervém.

\- Tudo será resolvido ao amanhecer. Basta que eu fale com Leroy e ele se incumbirá de fazer a cidade saber de toda a verdade. Quanto ao problema de Marlene, ainda poderemos recorrer à Regina ou ao velho mágico que Gold aprisionou no chapéu.

\- Por que o senhor irá disseminar a notícia? Quem deve fazer isso é o Capitão e ele não demonstrou interesse em assumir Andreas como filho.– Marlene rosna.

\- Parem com isso! Tudo o que desejo é conhecimento para atender à ordem que recebi de minha mãe e ajudar minha amiga Marlene! - implora Andreas em meio às lagrimas. – Eu pagaria qualquer preço para libertar Marlene! Eu faria o que ele me pedisse! Mas matar o Capitão...

\- Ele iria usar você para atacar Killian. Incrivelmente, Killian é o único que o enfrenta sem magia e isso o afeta muito. – comenta David.

\- Dane-se Killian ou qualquer um de vocês! – rosna Marlene. – Minha preocupação exclusiva é com Andreas! Não quero que ele se sinta mal por tentar ajudar-me!

Regina aproxima-se do grupo com tamanha calma, que provoca admiração e estranheza. Ela toca os cabelos do jovem e o traz para junto de seu corpo. Ele abraça suas pernas e esconde o rosto no tecido da saia.

\- Andreas ficará bem, Marlene terá seu desejo atendido e todos ficarão felizes. Não precisamos mais da presença de vocês porque é tarde da noite e temos de descansar. – ela sorri para David e Emma, depois volta-se para encarar o rosto bonito do capitão pirata. – Por favor, Capitão, quero que se mantenha longe de Andreas por enquanto. A sua presença não é benéfica para ele. Quando o senhor aceitar que é pai de um jovem maravilhoso e valoroso, poderá voltar a vê-lo. Daqui para frente, nós cuidaremos do menino.

Killian levanta-se indignado e é detido suavemente por Emma.

\- Eu tenho o suficiente para manter a todos pelo tempo que for necessário. Providenciarei o que eles precisarem e por isso sua presença poderá ser dispensada no momento.

Emma não consegue acreditar na tamanha suavidade da mulher e na falta de trejeitos naquele rosto de mármore. Era uma estátua viva! Fria e sem linhas de expressões. Algo não estava correto.

Sozinhos no pátio, o pequeno grupo de visitantes permanece em silêncio até Marlene manifestar-se.

\- Perdi a chance de ser mulher novamente.

\- Acha mesmo que o Sr. Gold iria apenas negociar por causa de um feijão? O rosto de Andreas o denuncia à distância para todo aquele que já conviveu com o Capitão Gancho. Não seria diferente com o advogado. Ele deve ter até sentido o cheiro do Capitão na pele do menino.

\- E agora?

Regina dá de ombros.

\- Dê tempo ao tempo. Encontraremos uma solução para isso e vamos começar a pesquisar. Alguma solução deve existir.

Marlene emite um som choroso e permite que Regina acaricie sua longa crina.

A manhã seguinte chega imponente...

\- Nossa filha está respirando com auxílio de aparelhos e você não quer pedir ajuda? – Belle mostra-se furiosa. Esmurra o ombro do marido. – Seus truquezinhos e poções não foram suficientes para evitar que nossa filha fosse hospitalizada!

-Não vou acreditar no conhecimento de um mero herbolário. Nossa filha está sob os cuidados do Dr. Victor e dos melhores profissionais. Por que eu teria de recorrer a um forasteiro?

\- Ele salvou minha filha!

\- Salvou de uma febre e de uma simples diarreia. O que ela sente deve ser cuidado por profissionais. - Gold aperta os lábios e inspira profundamente.

\- Eu vou atrás dele e vou implorar para que venha ao hospital!

\- Não mesmo!

Belle explode em fúria, lágrimas e grita:

\- Não estou pedindo sua autorização e a menos que use seus truques para impedir-me, não ficarei aqui de braços cruzados! Minha filha poderá morrer caso eu não faça nada! Nem seus truques foram fortes para mantê-la longe dos aparelhos!

\- A culpa é sua. Perdi parte dos meus poderes quando me expulsou da cidade e me expos ao mundo comum. Agora, suporte as consequências. Os médicos estão fazendo o que cabe a eles, querida.

\- E você fala com esta calma? Eu lhe perdoei e o aceitei de volta em nossas vidas, mas pelo visto , você não consegue aprender a lição! – ela se levanta bruscamente. – Não preciso de você para lutar por Maya! Eu a carreguei sozinha e posso cuidar dela!

Gold permanece impassível, como se aquilo não lhe dissesse respeito. Seus pensamentos estavam focados na possibilidade de recuperar seu prestígio de pôr um ponto final naquele pirata atrevido. Estar próximo a Andreas seria a maior possibilidade de mostrar-se forte. Dominaria Killian e junto disso, viria o controle da Salvadora e da cidade. O garoto poderia ser muito útil contra o pirata, mas como?

De súbito, ele se levanta e toma Belle de assalto. Sorri fartamente e toca-lhe o queixo com carinho. Beija-lhe os lábios pintados.

\- Fique com nossa filha. Vou à procura do rapaz, apenas para provar a você de que está errada. Ele não pode salvar nossa filha.

Quando a porta do casarão é aberta, Gold é surpreendido por um menino robusto e de rosto feroz. Não tinha os traços comuns aos ogros e muito se assemelhava a uma criança anã.

\- Boa noite, pequenino! Sou Robert Gold e...

\- Sei quem é o senhor. O que quer? – ele permanece com uma carranca em seu rosto infantil. - Não temos nada que lhe interesse!

A fala do pequenino toma Gold de assalto.

\- Eu vim em paz e quero pedir ajuda.

Petrus emite um som rouco e logo se torna taciturno.

\- O Sombrio pedindo ajuda a alguém? Isso é patético! Vá embora! – ele usa seu dedo indicador e aponta para a rua.

\- Minha filha está morrendo.

O rosto de Petrus sofre uma súbita transformação e suas sobrancelhas são arqueadas em espanto.

\- Não tem algum truque mágico para salvá-la?

\- Toda magia tem um preço e não posso arriscar a perda de outro filho.

Um véu de indiferença desce sobre o rostinho infantil de Petrus. Imediatamente, o coração de Gold apaixona-se pela pequena criatura.

\- Preciso da ajuda de Andreas e tenho certeza de que ele não se furtará em ajudar.

Ao chegar ao hospital acompanhado por Andreas, o advogado sorri ao perceber os olhares gulosos e alguns furiosos em direção ao rapaz. As pessoas ainda desconheciam a origem do menino e mantinham sua desconfiança sobre o relacionamento dele com o pirata. Gold pouco se importava com isso. Queria apenas uma aproximação com o tímido visitante.

Enquanto caminhavam até o local onde Maya estava sendo cuidada, os dois homens são alvos de comentários discretos e assustados. Tudo era engraçado demais para Gold. Depois de tantas aventuras, agora estava sendo acusado de pederastia. Ora, que pensassem livremente, desde que não se atrevessem a exteriorizar ou a cidade iria receber uma nova geração de ratos.

\- Oh, você veio! – Belle se atira nos braços de Andreas e o torna ainda mais envergonhado e enrubescido. – Diga-me que não amaldiçoou a minha filha! Eu lhe imploro!

Elegante e gentilmente, ele segura os ombros da mulher e perde-se na cor daqueles olhos. Sorri e nega com um movimento de cabeça.

\- Amaldiçoar? Jamais faria tamanha monstruosidade. Tenho um filho e sei o que a senhora está sentindo. Nada fiz contra a pequenina!

\- Ela não respira bem! Não para de chorar e somente ficou calma por três dias depois de sua visita. O que você fez a ela?

\- Apenas a embalei junto ao meu coração. Ela adormeceu ouvindo as batidas compassadas dele. Fiz apenas o que minha mãe fazia comigo quando em estava choroso. Como disse ao seu marido, a mistura dos aromas das ervas em minha pele, provocou a calma na criança.

\- Eu sei que pode parecer estúpido, mas toque minha filhinha!

No final daquele dia, a menina Maya já respirava sem os aparelhos e dormia serenamente sob os toques tenros e aveludados de Andreas em seus cabelinhos. Belle sorria encantada e agradecida, enquanto Gold sorria embevecido com a lembrança da imagem do pequeno ogro furioso. O dia estava bom para ele porque Belle havia aproximado o filho do pirata ao seu convívio e isso criaria uma situação de domínio sobre seu inimigo. Mas incrivelmente, não era isso que animava Gold e sim a visão daqueles olhinhos em tom amêndoas.

\- Eu preciso retornar para o casarão. – Andreas fala timidamente e esconde seus olhos abaixando-os para não olhar Belle.

\- Poderia entregar o mundo aos seus pés e não seria suficiente para agradecer pelo que fez por Maya.

\- Não diga isso, senhora.

\- Por favor, olhe para mim e pode chamar-se de Belle.

Os cílios escuros são levantados para a exibição de expressivos olhos cristalinos e brilhantes.

\- Sempre que precisar de mim ou de meus conhecimentos em ervas, pode enviar alguém para chamar-me. Virei com prazer em serví-la, senhora.

Ela sorri e toca-lhe o queixo com suaves penugens de um dia sem ser barbeado.

\- Eu lhe devo a vida de minha filha. Peça o que quiser e eu lhe darei.

O homem abaixa e levanta os olhos timidamente. Sorri.

\- Quero que convença seu esposo a ajudar Marlene. Ela está tão triste que está começando a ficar doente. Eu morreria caso ela morresse.

\- Considere feita a transformação. Meu marido irá ajudar sua amiga. – ela não retira o toque daquele rosto bonito.


	21. Chapter 21

No começo da noite naquele dia, Andreas, Marlene e Petrus comparecem ao encontro com Gold, na floresta da cidade. Estavam no exato ponto onde o portal os havia despejado.

\- Eu quero que fique claro que faço isso apenas por minha esposa e minha filha. – Gold surge encostado a uma árvore. Sorri sereno e perigoso.

\- Nós a agradecemos por atender ao meu pedido.

\- Atendi a sua chantagem, menino. Não pense que não li suas intenções quando pediu que Belle interviesse. Mas mesmo assim, eu quero o feijão. – ele estende a mão e observa Andreas cruzar os braços diante do peito.

\- Primeiro, queremos a transformação. Depois entregaremos o feijão. – diz Marlene de maneira desafiadora, despertando ainda mais paixão no velho coração endurecido.

Gold ri, adorando ser desafiado por aquelas crianças. Sentia-se um pai abobalhado com a pirraça de sua prole.

\- Estamos somente nós e não temos a proteção de alguém sobre vocês. Não tentem desafiar-me.

\- Mas temos o seu amor pela sua esposa e pela sua filha. – Andreas não se mostra alterado, mas o som das batidas agitadas de seu coração, diziam o contrário.

Gold sorri de forma amável e antes que todos percebessem, ele gesticula e Marlene é envolvida por uma nuvem de fumaça escura. Ela grita e toma seus amigos de assalto. Quando a nuvem desaparece, surge no lugar uma mulher de corpo forte e musculoso, deitada no chão e totalmente nua.

Andreas corre na direção dela e a toma nos braços, sem importar-se com sua condição. Petrus aproxima-se e a protege com uma capa trazida especialmente para isso. Somente depois de ver a amiga protegida, Andreas sente o ímpeto de sair correndo ou esconder seu rosto dentro do chão, devido à vergonha e constrangimento.

Horas depois, na loja de Gold, já vestida com roupas masculinas e ainda descalça, Marlene não se cansa de admirar-se num espelho retangular. Podia ver seu corpo todo.

\- Espelho, espelho meu, existe neste mundo mulher mais feliz do que eu?

Andreas sorri e logo desfaz o sorriso ao perceber que Gold o observava.

\- Você é lindo quando sorri. Deveria fazer mais vezes.

\- Dizem que rir é coisa de macaco. O rosto humano fica semelhante ao rosto de um macaco, quando rimos.

O homem acha graça.

\- Você ama Marlene?

Os olhos de safira fixam-se no rosto sereno do advogado.

\- Ela é minha amiga e eu a amo demais. Agora que Marlene é uma mulher, poderemos lutar para descobrir um meio de retornarmos ao nosso reino.

\- Caso Marlene atravesse o portal, voltará a ser uma égua.

\- O que? – grita Andreas chamando a atenção dos dois amigos.

Gold dá de ombros.

\- O acordo era transformá-la em mulher. Mas não me pediram que mantivesse a transformação fora deste reino.

Andreas avança incrédulo para Gold.

\- O senhor recebeu o seu pagamento! Deveria cumprir sua palavra!

\- E eu cumpri, queridinho. Devolvi a forma humana à sua amiga. Nenhum de vocês falou que a transformação deveria ser perpétua.

Os três jovens entreolham-se e voltam-se incrédulos para o advogado.

\- Mas foi para isso que viemos ao seu reino, Sr. Gold! – Andreas quase implora.

\- Uma lição para essa cabecinha linda, Andreas: jamais tente chantagear o Sombrio. – ele sorri sem exibir os dentes. – Ele é um homem mau!

Era madrugada quando Regina desce para a sala de estar e depois segue para sua biblioteca. Encontra Andreas aborto na leitura de um grande livro conhecido, tendo ao seu lado, uma bela mulher negra com roupas masculinas.

\- Trouxe uma amiga para aquecer sua cama, Andreas? Deveria ter comunicado.

O jovem casal se entreolha e começa a rir.

\- Esta é Marlene!

Regina sofre um sobressalto e não consegue esconder o espanto e a admiração pela beleza daquela mulher. Aproxima-se e começa a tocar os longos cabelos escuros da jovem.

\- Mas você está ainda mais linda! Você era espetacular, mas como mulher está deslumbrante! – a Rainha senta-se diante deles. Olha a jovem por alguns instantes e depois volta seus olhos escuros para descobrir o sorriso lindo estampado na boca pequena de Andreas. Como amaria beijar aqueles lábios! – O que estão procurando em especial?

Andreas desfaz o sorriso e mostra-se tímido.

\- Apenas tentando encontrar alguma informação sobre uma nova forma de abrir um portal.

\- Como encontrou este livro?

\- Olhei as prateleiras e este estremeceu quando passei por perto dele. Queria que eu o lesse e apresentou-se a mim. Mas até agora não encontrei informações para nossa pesquisa.

Regina estende a mão e segura o braço do rapaz.

\- Abertura de portais são complicados, Andreas. Mesmo que você descobrisse alguma indicação, não teria como conseguir os ingredientes ou o objeto central.

Andreas e Marlene se entreolham. Regina levanta-se e experimenta a sensação maravilhosa de ter aquele homem entre seus braços e acariciar aquela crina escura.

\- Vamos encontrar juntos, uma maneira de devolvê-los ao seu reino.

.Ele se desvencilha do abraço e encara a prefeita.

\- Ainda tenho de conseguir um mapa que minha mãe pediu ao Capitão. Ela quer ir à Terra do Nunca. Afirmou que há um tesouro e ela o quer para garantir o futuro de nossas aldeias e de nossa família.

A prefeita senta-se diante dos dois jovens. Folheia o livro displicentemente.

\- Não há mais nada na Terra do Nunca. Ela desapareceu pela falta de crença das crianças. Não há mais Peter Pan ou Meninos Perdidos. Peter Pan está morto, os Menino Perdidos foram adotados por famílias desta cidade e Sininho está no convento com as outras fadas. A Terra do Nunca é apenas uma ilha sem vida racional.

\- Mas há o tesouro! Minha mãe afirma ter o mapa, mas não tem as coordenadas para chegar até a ilha!

\- Meus companheiros e eu estivemos na Terra do Nunca. O Sr. Gold é o filho do Peter Pan e é também um parricida. Gold matou o próprio pai. Não há nada na ilha, mais. Sua mãe equivocou-se.

Andreas e Marlene entreolham-se incrédulos. Ele insiste e nega com a cabeça.

\- Minha mãe estava convicta quando me mandou atrás do meu pai.

Com um gesto apaixonado, Regina toca o rosto do jovem. Ela iria tê-lo.

\- A sua história é a mesma da Srta. Swan: os pais dela a enviaram para fora do reino, antes de serem atingidos por uma maldição. Sua mãe afastou você para evitar que presenciasse alguma desgraça. Sua mãe o protegeu de um hecatombe, querido.

Cobrindo os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, Andreas sente seu corpo esquentar e seu coração tamborilar violentamente em seu peito. Sentindo-se sozinho e desamparado, começa a chorar ruidosamente como a uma criança. Chora copiosamente e sem pudores. Estava sensível demais nos últimos dias.

A prefeita segura seu rosto e beija-lhe os cílios molhados.

\- Vamos ver como está sua mãe? Eu posso estar enganada.

\- Você consegue fazer isso?

Um sorriso amável emoldura os lábios pintados da mulher. Ela asserta.

A imagem do pequeno monte de terra encoberta por pedras, ainda latejava na cabeça de Andreas por mais que tentasse buscar algo que a dissolvesse. Ao seu lado, caminhando pelas ruas escuras e vazias da cidade, Marlene apenas segurava seu braço, mantendo-o firme e mantendo-se firme também. Ela simplesmente havia perdido todo o seu fértil vocabulário e não conseguia encontrar palavra alguma para criar uma frase consoladora.


	22. Chapter 22

Andreas e Marlene param diante da entrada do fétido Siri Barbudo, um dos vários bares pouco recomendáveis das docas.

\- Tem certeza de que quer entrar aqui? Poderíamos caminhar pela praia como fazíamos quando eu era uma égua. Apenas não vai poder subir em minhas costas.

O rapaz tenta sorrir. Gesticula convidando-a a entrar.

Lá dentro, a algazarra provocada pelo falatório dos trabalhadores das docas era a sonoplastia que encobria o som vindo de uma junkebox esquecida num canto do salão. Homens grandes, fortes e rudes que faziam questão de manter sua fama de mau. Ria, xingavam uns aos outros, derramavam suas bebidas e em nada desentoavam aos beberrões das tavernas do reino de onde vinham os visitantes.

Homem e mulher entram no bar e caminham até o balcão. Sentam-se e imediatamente percebem que o som do mar de vozes vai diminuindo até cessar. Todos estão olhando para o casal.

\- Ora, ora, ora! – grita uma mulher despenteada. – Temos carne fresca!

\- É o namorado do Capitão Gancho! – grita outro provocando uma onda horripilante de risadas e palavrões.

\- Namorado ou não, esse filé de linguado é meu! – outra mulher dispara.

\- Venha até aqui e sente-se em meu colo! Tenho um presentinho para você, garotão!

Novamente surgem risadas e frases de escárnio. Andreas volta-se para o homem que havia lançado o convite e sorri, calando as vozes.

\- Deve ser mesmo um presente tão pequeno que beira à lembrancinha.

Os homens gargalham. Aliás, ririam até se alguém declamasse o alfabeto.

\- Venha procurar, garotão. Depois você mesmo confirma! – o homem ronca.

Uma risada sonora é a resposta do rapaz.

\- Bom, eu teria de abusar da fé e vasculhar até a chegada do próximo ano para conseguir encontrar algum vestígio de virilidade. – ele aponta o próprio corpo. – Isso aqui é um presente de verdade!

Novamente, gargalhadas e batidas das botas no soalho de madeira são ouvidas. O homem gigantesco levanta-se de sua mesa e arreganha a boca num sorriso.

\- Ora, pequeno tri tão! Não faça isso com o velho Gladius! Venha pelo menos experimentar um peixe maior que o velho Gancho! Vai me deixar com vontade?

As pessoas gargalham e aguardam a resposta do visitante. Andreas exibe os dentes num rosnado desdenhoso.

\- Certo! Vamos apostar, monstro marinho! Caso eu perca, sentarei em seu colo diante de todos aqui! E caso você perca, desfilará pelas ruas dessa cidade horrenda, usando apenas suas botas!

Uma onda de aplausos invade o ambiente.

\- E viva o filho do Capitão Gancho! – grita o senhor Smee, agora em pé sobre uma mesa.

O silêncio no bar torna-se sepulcral. Todos os olhares voltam-se para o homenzinho de gorro vermelho. Ele sorri e ergue a caneca imensa cheia de cerveja ainda mais para o alto.

\- Este é o legítimo filho do Capitão Gancho e não foge a uma boa peleja! Viva!

Os outros marinheiros empregados do pirata levantam suas canecas e brindam ao recém-chegado. Os olhares de pavor viram-se para o casal e neste momento, Andreas ergue uma caneca de cerveja que encontra sobre o balcão e grita:

\- Viva Andreas Verbenas! Herdeiro do Capitão Gancho e de Elisa Verbenas!

E a noite segue animada e não espera ninguém.

Lá pelas tantas, um celular toca em um dos quartos da Pensão da Vovó. Emma desperta e observa o celular escuro chamando e vibrando ao lado da cama onde dormia com seu amado. Ela se senta sobre o colchão e apanha o aparelho. Mesmo não sendo o seu, tinha autorização de Killian para manuseá-lo.

\- Pronto!

"_Capitão? Desculpas, mas achei que fosse o telefone do Capitão!"_

\- Sou a noiva dele. Quem é?

"_Oh, Srta. Swan! Sou eu, Smee! Posso falar com o Capitão? É urgente!"_

\- Ele está dormindo. O que aconteceu?

"_É sobre Andreas! O menino veio ao Siri Barbudo acompanhado de uma belíssima mulher e os dois já causaram muitos problemas aqui no bar!"_

\- Andreas num bar?

"_Sim! Ele e a mulher beberam mais do que qualquer um aqui dentro, já brigaram, bateram,_ _apanharam e agora o rapaz está dançando em cima das mesas e ameaçando tirar as roupas! Está sendo incentivado pelas mulheres e pelos beberrões daqui! Os homens do Capitão estão tentando afastar os abutres e as hienas!"_

\- Estamos indo! – Emma desliga o telefone e trata de despertar seu amado para seguirem em salvação do pequeno desajustado.

Quando o carro para, Killian praticamente salta e corre na direção do bar fétido, encontrando Smee parado na porta com alguns amigos.

\- Onde ele está?

\- Não conseguimos detê-los, Capitão. Ele e a moça saíram acompanhados pelo gigante Gladius. Não houve como impedir.

\- Gladius? Conheço este nome! – Killian fica pensativo e preocupado.

\- É um pirata moderno que usa seu navio monstruoso para combater os baleeiros. Na verdade é um mercenário e um contrabandista! É perigoso demais!

Diante do mar escuro e imenso, três pessoas admiravam a grandiosidade escura e poderosa. O som assustador e imponente provocava intimidação e atiçava a criatividade dos mais sensíveis.

\- A melhor maneira de sarar uma ressaca é mergulhando no mar noturno e gelado. – diz Gladius sorrindo. – O mar é o meu melhor amigo!

\- Sempre admirei o mar noturno. – diz Marlene. – Mas mergulhar nele é assustador!

Andreas segura a mão da amiga e exibe um sorriso triste. A conduz para dentro da água, como se estivessem caminhando para um altar.

Na manhã seguinte, os raios do sol entram pela janela da pequena cela da delegacia e desperta Andreas como se sua cabeça estivesse sendo atingida por uma avalanche de pedras. Ele geme e tenta se levantar. Move-se na pequena cama e depois de uma forte luta interna consegue sentar-se. Espreme os olhos e segura a cabeça entre as mãos.

\- Ai, como dói!

\- Deve doer, mesmo. – voz da xerife é ouvida e mesmo sendo suave, ecoa dentro da cabeça do homem como se fosse um trovão. – Você bebeu todo o estoque do bar! O que você estava fazendo?

\- Onde está Marlene? – ele se levanta da cama e vai cambaleando até as grades. – Onde ela está? Onde está Gladius?

\- Nem ele e nem Marlene estavam lá. Prendemos você e sua amiga, porque era o mais sensato a fazer. Iriam se afogar ou fazer sabe-se lá o que!. – Emma aponta para a outra cela. – Quem é a garota?

Andreas estende um braço para fora da cela, apontando a mulher adormecida de bruços sobre a cama. Ela roncava alto.

\- Aquela é Marlene!

Os olhos de Emma arregalam-se e voltam-se para a prisioneira adormecida. Aponta-a com o dedo indicador e exibe uma expressão de espanto, ao olhar de volta para o belo moreno.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Não quero dizer, Srta. Swan. Eu lhe disse! Aquela é Marlene! Ela é uma mulher agora!

Emma gargalha e cobre os lábios com a mão em concha. Leva sua atenção para David que entra na delegacia trazendo o desjejum dos prisioneiros.

\- Ora, veja quem voltou dos mortos! – ele sorri e deposita a bandeja sobre a mesa. – Regina foi avisada e decidiu manter vocês aqui até que a ressaca passe por completo.

Andreas vai sentar-se na cama no fundo da cela. Afunda o rosto entre as mãos.

\- E a moça? Descobriu quem é?

\- É Marlene transformada, pai! – explode Emma com um semblante de total pavor. – Ela fez acordo com o Gold! Desobedeceram as recomendações e fizeram um acordo com Gold!

David olha horrorizado para a mulher cujo ronco ecoava pela cela.

\- Não pode ser!

\- Pode e fizemos. – Andreas fala alto. – Mas o acordo não foi bem planejado e Marlene somente será humana enquanto estiver aqui em Storybrooke. O Sombrio não perpetuou a mudança.

David aproxima-se das grades.

\- Você foi avisado pelo seu pai a não fazer acordos com o Sr. Gold!

\- Viemos para o seu reino para fazer esse acordo. Foi por isso que cruzamos o portal. Eu havia encontrado o Capitão e agora eu precisava ajudá-la a alcançar o desejo dela. Portanto, não aceitarei repreensões da família real.

\- E do seu pai? Você aceita repreensões? – a voz de Killian é ouvida e ele se aproxima da cela. Segura as grades e recebe os olhos pesados do filho sobre seu rosto. – O que foi aquilo ontem?

Andreas larga-se na cama pequena demais para o seu tamanho.

\- Ah! Foi uma bebedeira! Marlene queria comemorar a possibilidade de segurar uma caneca com a própria mão. Eu apenas a segui e a protegi.

Killian gargalha irônico.

\- Dançar quase nu sobre uma das mesas do Siri Barbudo é definido como "proteger" alguém?

Um riso sarcástico é o começo da resposta.

\- Perdi a minha honra no primeiro momento em que o senhor segurou a minha mão e me beijou em público. Dançar sem roupas em cima da mesa não seria mais desonroso. É o que namorados pederastas fazem.

Killian abaixa a cabeça e encosta a testa nas grades. Depois olha para o filho.

\- Sinto muito pela minha distância, filho. Prometo desfazer todo o mal entendido e resolver essa situação.

Andreas levanta-se e aproxima-se das grades. Toca as mãos do pai.

\- Não quero que se preocupe comigo, Capitão. Iremos encontrar um meio de atravessar o portal e ainda manter Marlene como a mulher que é. Isso é tudo o que me incomoda agora.

Os olhos de Killian fixam-se em David e Emma, buscando entendimento.

\- Eles mantiveram o acordo com o Sr. Gold e não incluía a mudança perpétua. Marlene será mulher enquanto estiver em Storybrooke. – diz o príncipe apontando a mulher adormecida, que emitia roncos como trovões.

\- Nós lhe avisamos a não fazer acordos com o crocodilo! O que você pensou? Pensou que poderia confiar naquilo? Eu quase perdi meu coração ao tentar um acordo! Aquilo é perigoso demais!

\- Apenas pedi para a Sra. Gold intervir e fazer o marido concordar em ajudar Marlene, como agradecimento ao que fiz para a filha deles.

Killian esmurra a grade e assusta o filho.

\- Droga! Aquele crocodilo não perde a essência! Foi expulso pela esposa por traição e continua querendo tirar vantagens sobre tudo! – ele se volta para o filho. – O que deu a ele em troca? Somente a saúde da filha dele não seria suficiente para amolecer aquela rocha sedimentar que está no lugar do coração! O que deu a ele?

\- Por que se importa com isso, Capitão? Não há provas de que o senhor seja realmente meu pai. O senhor não acreditou e nem fez questão de comprovar a verdade– Andreas massageia as frontes. – Já conseguimos o que queríamos e não precisamos manter a urbanidade. Não preciso mais do senhor para mais nada, porque minha mãe está morta agora.

A notícia surte o mesmo efeito que um soco no estômago e Killian tenta controlar o súbito mal estar que revira as suas entranhas. Leva os olhos tristes para Emma, buscando apoio naquela situação inédita e assustadora. Havia ganhado um belo presente da vida e o estava perdendo tão rapidamente, que sequer tivera tempo de desvendar os detalhes.


	23. Chapter 23

O tempo continua andando a passos largos e alheios aos passos de formigas da humanidade.

Regina mantém sua proteção sobre os seus hóspedes e aos poucos vai permitindo o crescimento de sua paixão pelo jovem Verbenas. Ele, por sua vez, mantinha-se alheio a qualquer demonstração de desejo ou interesse por partes de algumas jovens da cidade. Marlene dedicava-se aos seus amigos cavalos, trabalhando no estábulo da cidade e oferecendo sua força física em trabalhos esporádicos em seu horário livre. Ela e Andreas eram figuras já conhecidas nos bares das docas e dos guetos da cidade e estavam sempre em companhia do grupo do gigantesco Gladius ou fazendo algum trabalho nos barcos.

O menino ogro estava encantado com a escola que frequentava e, incrivelmente, com suas aulas de natação. Estava divertindo-se e devido ao seu temperamento, não conseguia evitar brigas e desentendimentos com outras crianças.

Todos na cidade já estavam a par da origem do jovem Verbenas e aos poucos tentavam uma aproximação. Algo infrutífero, embora Andreas fosse a personificação da elegância e gentileza no trato com quem precisasse de seus conhecimentos e seus produtos

Killian mantinha-se por perto e sempre que conseguia, levava o rapaz para alguma viagem ou o convencia a fazer algum trabalho em seus barcos. Ainda estavam numa relação bastante superficial, mesmo diante da insistência do pirata, sobretudo, ao saber da morte de Elisa.

Naquela manhã, Killian levanta-se para receber Andreas em sua mesa. Beijam-se e depois acomodam-se para o almoço.

\- Obrigado por ter aceitado meu convite. Isso me deixa muito feliz.

Andreas sorri e apanha o cardápio. Começa a ler. Era a felicidade de sua vida, conseguir decifrar aqueles símbolos e seus significados com rapidez.

\- Como está seu trabalho como herbolário?

\- Tenho bastante pedidos, Capitão. Isso me deixa feliz porque posso levar mantimentos para a casa de Regina. Ela não aprecia, mas gosto de contribuir.

\- A reforma na mansão abandonada está finalizada. Mudam-se em breve, filho.

Um sorriso amigável surge na boca pequena de Andreas. Naquele momento, Killian consegue ver a pequena Elisa sorrindo para ele.

\- Agradeço ao seu empenho. Não serei orgulhoso em recusar a oferta.– ele mantém os olhos sobre o cardápio.

Killian estende a mão e segura a mão do filho, apenas para vê-lo afastar-se sutilmente.

\- Sei que você é um homem emancipado, independente e sagaz, porém gostaria de pedir-lhe que ficasse longe do crocodilo. Tudo o que interessa a ele, é poder e magia. Fará o que achar preciso para obter todos os poderes de volta. Ele é ganancioso e vil.

\- Essas últimas, são as palavras dele em relação ao senhor. – Andreas dá de ombros. – Mas não estou interessado nas pelejas entre vocês dois. Meu foco está em descobrir uma maneira de ajudar Marlene e retornar para nosso reino.

\- Pensa que o crocodilo irá ajudar nisso?

Andreas sorri lindamente e exibe quase todos seus dentes.

\- O que ele está proporcionando à minha existência é o que me importa no momento.

\- E o que seria?

Mordendo o lábio inferior, o rapaz leva seus olhos para algum ponto do salão e perde-se em devaneio. Não responde com palavras, mas aquele sorriso malicioso e perdido parecia mostrar o que o pirata não queria acreditar.

Horas mais tarde...

\- Isso não procede, Killian. O Sr. Gold é um homem casado!

\- David, você não viu o sorriso de meu filho! Estava tudo claro como água! O maldito crocodilo está seduzindo meu filho!

David acha graça e nega com a cabeça.

\- Gold amava Milah e ama Belle. Eu estava lá quando Belle ficou amnésica e deu lugar para Lacey. O homem veio até mim para saber como criar um encontro amoroso!

\- Pois eu lhe afirmo, companheiro! O cascorento está seduzindo Andreas!

\- Você não pensou na possibilidade do contrário?

O queixo de Killian cai. Ele tenta falar algo e somente depois de alguns segundos, consegue formalizar.

\- Como?

\- Você recebeu um filho com trinta e um anos. Ele viveu sozinho durante toda a adolescência e começo da fase adulta. O que ele viu ou viveu neste ínterim?

\- Meu filho seduzindo o crocodilo?

David abre as mãos e encolhe os ombros.

\- O que sabemos sobre o rapaz? Caso eu pedisse a você para descrever a personalidade e os gostos dele. Saberia fazer?

Killian nega.

\- Não sabemos absolutamente nada sobre o passado dele e os segredos que carrega.

\- Por que ele faria uma coisa absurda como seduzir o crocodilo?

\- Absurda para quem?

Killian explode numa gargalhada e afasta-se de David. Volta-se para olhá-lo com incredulidade.

\- Ele é um rapaz ingênuo!

\- Apostaria sua única mão nisso?

Um riso rouco é a resposta do pirata. Nega com a cabeça diversas vezes.

\- Não, meu filho não está seduzindo o crocodilo! Aquilo é a coisa mais abjeta que já vi! É assexuado e maléfico!

\- Para você, mas não foi para Cora, Milah ou Belle. Não sabemos as preferências de seu filho. Ele está sendo assediado pelas mulheres mais bonitas de nossa cidade e não responde a nenhuma investida. Ele está há um bom tempo em nossa cidade e somente é visto ao lado de Marlene e daquele troglodita careca do Gladius. Ignora abertamente os flertes.

Novamente Killian nega com a cabeça. David continua:

\- Quem ele deixou no reino antes de vir para o portal? Ele disse sobre ter sido comprado por Minerva, fala de um amigo rato e de uma menina fantasma. O que mais ele diz?

\- Está achando tudo natural porque não é com um filho seu! – Killian explode. - Está sugerindo que eu aceite o crocodilo como meu genro?

David nega com a cabeça, não se contém e começa a rir. É imediatamente acompanhado pelo amigo.

\- Investigue o relacionamento dos dois, sem ser precipitado. Seja cauteloso porque há algo de obscuro nisso tudo. Tanto Gold quando Andreas tem algum interesse em manter essa amizade. Cada qual quer tirar o seu proveito e sabemos que Andreas é menos forte que o Gold.

Era madrugada quando Killian entra no saguão do hospital em busca de informações sobre seu filho. Encontra Emma e é impedido de continuar seu trajeto.

\- Como ele está?

O médico, Dr. Victor, aproxima-se sorrindo e mantendo sua serenidade de sempre.

\- O rapaz é forte, Capitão.

\- Mas o que aconteceu? – Killian pergunta passando os olhos do médico para a noiva.

O médico ri da pergunta do pirata.

\- Apenas Andreas é filho de quem é. Não foge à peleja alguma e mais uma vez ele se envolveu em confusão, desta vez nas docas. Bateu muito, apanhou bastante também e foi atirado no mar. Foi trazido pela garota Marlene e não resisti à tentação: vacinei os dois e os submeti a uma bateria de exames. Colhi material para saber o estado da saúde deles.

Emma acaricia as costas do noivo. O observa sorrir nervosamente.

\- Por que não aproveitamos para realizar o teste de paternidade?

\- E o que seria isso, Swan?

\- É um método usado em nosso mundo, para provar que pessoas são parentes de sangue. Assim, saberemos se Andreas é mesmo seu filho biológico.

Killian olha para o médico e o vê concordar com um movimento de cabeça.

\- Seria algo para a proteção do rapaz.

\- E se provar que ele não é meu filho?

\- Isso será algo que o senhor e o rapaz devem resolver. – responde o médico sorrindo.

Killian e Emma se entreolham. Ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes.

\- Vamos fazer o tal teste!

Dois dias se passam depois da nova aventura de Andreas contra alguns jovens bêbados perdidos nas docas, naquela noite.

A porta da nova casa de Andreas é aberta e Marlene faz um gesto seco para que Gold entre, carregando um pequeno embrulho agitado em seus braços.

\- Andreas já está a caminho. O senhor pode sentar-se ali. – a mulher acha graça na luta feroz do homem contra a menina que não demonstrava prazer em estar ali.

Minutos mais tarde, Andreas surge caminhando calmamente. Vestia uma camisa grande demais para seu corpo esguio e apenas uma calça escura. Estava descalço e ainda trazia no rosto, as marcas de sua briga nas docas.

\- Você é uma alma rebelde, querido! Suas semanas não podem ser tranquilas?

\- Está começando a ficar divertido. – ele não sorri. Apenas aproxima-se do homem e tira o bebê de seus braços, sem pedir permissão. Embala a menina. – Shhhh! Andreas está aqui!

Aproxima a menina de seu peito e começa a cantar algo em tom baixo. Gold apenas olha-o encantado com a ternura ao lidar com a criança. Rapidamente leva os olhos para Marlene que se senta num dos sofás e gruda sua atenção num filme na televisão.

\- Você sabe mesmo lidar com crianças. É uma bela figura com um bebê nos braços. Tem filho?

\- Tenho.

\- Não me refiro ao ogrinho. Falo de um bebê saído de você.

Andreas levanta o rosto e encara Gold, que mantém um sorriso cínico no rosto.

\- Sou um homem solteiro.

\- Seu pai também é um homem solteiro. E olhe você aí!

\- Eu decidi preservar minha castidade até meu casamento.

\- Lerdo da maneira como lida com os flertes, vai preservar por uns 300 anos. – resmunga Marlene, devorando os salgadinhos de dentro de uma embalagem plástica.

\- Que assim seja. – Andreas olha para Gold e o encontra ainda observando-o. – O senhor sente muita falta de seu filho?

Um gemido mostra a dor de Gold.

\- Muita falta. Tive perdas demais em minha vida, para permitir que outras aconteçam. Sinto falta de Bealfare...mas na verdade sinto a falta de um filho propriamente dito.

\- E Maya? – Andreas gesticula apontando a garota em seu braço.

\- Ele disse "filho", plantinha desinformada. – resmunga Marlene.

Gold acha graça, desta vez.

\- Sinto tanto a falta de um filho, que manipulei o nosso acordo para que você permanecesse aqui por mais tempo.

Marlene e Andreas se entreolham e depois fitam ferozmente o visitante.

\- Manipulou?

\- Eu confesso que fui egoísta, mas desejei chamá-lo de filho, desde que o vi pela primeira vez, quando caminhava com seu pai pelas docas. Confesso que senti muita inveja do pirata naquele momento. Cheguei a sonhar que um portal se abria em minha loja e você surgia ao lado de Neal. Meu filho dizia que havia voltado para trazer você para minha vida. Foi um sonho lindo e acordei chorando.

Novamente Marlene e Andreas olham-se incrédulos. O misto de emoções passa visivelmente pelos seus rostos. Piedade ou raiva? O que sentir?

\- Eu ficaria imensamente feliz, caso algum dia pudesse chamá-lo de filho. Preciso que me permita praticar o amor de pai.

\- Eu tenho um pai vivo.

\- Um pai que teve vergonha de chamá-lo de filho, de assumir diante da cidade a sua origem e preferiu deixá-lo exposto às maldades das pessoas, aos comentários e até à uma cela de cadeia.

Com um movimento suave, Andreas fica em pé e começa a andar pela sala onde estavam. Eram movimentos lentos para não provocar susto na criança.

\- Isso seria imprudente de nossa parte, Sr. Gold. Certamente haveria problemas.

\- Pela primeira vez eu não estou pensando em provocar dano a alguém. Tudo o que sonho é ver alguém responder quando eu chamar: filho! – Gold sorri timidamente. – Estou declarando o meu amor, pela quarta vez ao longo desses séculos de vida. Aceite o amor que estou oferecendo!

O silêncio na sala torna-se sepulcral, até que o som dos passos de Petrus chegando ali, chama a atenção dos adultos. O menino vinha segurando o livro sonoro que havia ganhado de presente. Cumprimenta a todos, aproxima-se de Marlene e senta-se ao lado dela, sendo envolvido por um dos braços da mulher.

\- Veja! Ele sente que é amado e isso não pode ser explicado. – argumenta Gold. – Gostaria que você sentisse a mesma segurança que o garoto demonstrou, sabendo que não iria ser repudiado.

Sem saber o que dizer, Andreas desgruda seus olhos da cena e volta sua atenção para o visitante.


	24. Chapter 24

Killian salta de felicidade como se estivesse comemorando um ponto a mais em um jogo. Bate palmas e gargalha. Pede para David ler pela terceira vez, o resultado do exame de paternidade: Andreas era seu filho biológico e nada impediria de dar seu sobrenome ao rapaz.

Mas no final daquele dia, aquela alegria dá lugar a um forte sentimento de raiva e impotência.

\- Eu vou arrancar os pulmões daquele crocodilo com uma colher de sorvete! Ele quer continuar me manipulando! Mas não serei previsível e não vou tirar satisfações com ele, embora o peçonhento esteja esperando a minha entrada furiosa e cinematográfica naquela pocilga que chama de loja!

\- Vai apenas furar o soalho andando de um lado ao outro. – Emma tenta acalmar o amado.

\- Vou entrar em ebulição! Como Andreas pode ser tão ingênuo?

\- E se ele não foi ingênuo?

Killian sorri desdenhoso.

\- Blefar com o crocodilo? Eu já tentei isso e quase perdi meu coração!

\- Seu filho pode ter agido deliberadamente. Por que pensa que Gold é onipotente? Ele é apenas um conhecedor de truques antinaturais e isso não garante que consiga manipular todas as pessoas. Talvez Gold e Andreas estejam tentando usar um ao outro como arma, para manipular você. Cada qual com o seu interesse em particular.

Um sorriso surge na boca bonita do pirata. Como aquela mulher conseguia ver coisas em meio a tanta neblina! Ela sempre sabia encontrar brechas luminosas em situações que pareciam totalmente opacas. E por isso ele a amava!

\- Solicite na justiça, o direito de batizar Andreas com o seu sobrenome, mesmo que seja à revelia.

\- E se Andreas não me quiser?

\- Ele terá o seu sobrenome, queira ou não. Será Andreas Verbenas Gold Jones. O mais irônico desta história é que tanto você quanto Gold vivem numa eterna luta para a destruição mútua, mas sempre acabam ligados por uma situação ou outra. Sempre surge um elo entre vocês. – Emma acha graça e começa a rir, observando Killian fazer o mesmo. – Deveriam depor as armas!

Mais tarde...

Andreas ouve o som de saltos pelo soalho e levanta os olhos para ver a aproximação de seu pai. Elegante em sua vestimenta do cotidiano andava como se estivesse bailando. Ereto em sua postura militar, era altivo e bonito de ver.

\- A porta estava destrancada...

\- Sem problemas, Capitão.

\- Há bastante trabalho, hein? – Killian observa as anotações do filho.

\- Minhas clientes apreciam os chás e os preparados para os banhos que faço.

Killian acha graça e não perde a chance de ironizar.

\- Principalmente, se os chás e preparados vierem das mãos de um moreno incrivelmente lindo!

\- Não seja vulgar, Capitão.

O pirata senta-se e afasta os papéis para ter espaço para apoiar a mão sobre a mesa.

\- Agora você também é herdeiro do crocodilo. Poderia interditá-lo na justiça.

Um sorriso ilumina a boca pequena de Andreas.

\- Como respondi a ele: posso interditar o senhor também.

Os dois homens riem.

\- Como estão Marlene e Petrus?

\- Adaptados. Estão com Ruby neste momento. – Andreas estreita os olhos e inicia novas anotações.

\- Você está feliz, filho?

Inspirando profundamente, Andreas encara o pai.

\- Poderia estar mais feliz se conseguisse trazer meus companheiros para este reino. Marlene não pretende retornar à condição antiga e não tenho a intenção de deixá-la, caso consiga abrir um novo portal. Mesmo pesquisando muito, Regina ainda não encontrou uma maneira de manter Marlene como humana, caso atravessemos um portal.

\- A vantagem é que você continuará conosco.

\- Vantajoso para Marlene é o que me importa, Capitão.

\- Sua estadia aqui é vantajoso para algumas pessoas: Belle o mantém próximo e isso favorece a saúde da filha; Regina está abertamente apaixonada por você e não temos mesmo garantia de que ela esteja mesmo procurando uma solução para Marlene, o que ocasionaria sua partida; o crocodilo conseguiu machucar minha alma, quando o adotou e o fez existir perante a lei; muitas clientes compram seus produtos sob o sonho de tê-lo como amante...

\- O senhor é um homem belíssimo e as pessoas não fazem questão de tê-lo por perto, Capitão.

Killian alarga um sorriso e acentua seus traços felinos.

\- Eu não sou o mel. Sou o veneno e o ferrão.

Andreas não rebate. Apenas retoma o seu trabalho montando os kits com sachês com ervas.

\- Você chama o crocodilo de pai?

\- Ele não é meu pai, Capitão.

\- Então por que permitiu que ele o adotasse? – Killian explode e levanta-se bruscamente, assustando o filho. – Queria usar mais um subterfúgio além das badernas, para chamar a minha atenção?

Andreas encosta-se no espaldar da cadeira e mantém a serenidade no rosto.

\- Chamei a sua atenção quando me declarei seu filho. Apenas não consegui mantê-la em mim. – ele dá de ombros. – Percebi que meu esforço desde que saí de minha terra, não valeu a pena. O senhor não estava convencido de minha verdade e nem na verdade de minha mãe. Naquele momento, quando eu me sentia verdadeiramente um órfão, o Sr. Gold surgiu.

Uma pontada de dor agride a garganta de Killian. A frase do filho não provocava emoção, mas produzia dor física.

\- Eu lhe peço perdão, filho.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, Capitão. Não há do que perdoá-lo, porque não me ofendeu.

\- O que sente pelo crocodilo?

\- O Sr. Gold é o que de mais próximo eu estive de uma figura paterna. Ele me falou sobre amor. Ofereceu-me este amor e eu aceitei.

A frase surte o mesmo impacto de um coice de mula contra o peito de Killian. Ele cobre os lábios com a mão em concha.

\- Não sinta raiva dele, Capitão, porque fui cativado.

Os olhos de Killian ardem e ele pisca para impedir que lágrimas atrevidas fossem expostas.

\- Sinto muito, filho.

\- Poderemos ser amigos, Capitão. Ser meu amigo é melhor que ser meu pai. Ser pai é chato! Precisa dar conselhos, controlar e não pode ouvir as intimidades dos filhos. Amizade é boa para cultivarmos. É mais divertido!- Andreas sorri e logo desfaz o sorriso.

Killian acaricia os longos cabelos do rapaz e depois se inclina para beijar-lhe o alto da cabeça.

Naquela mesma noite, o pirata adormece nos braços de Emma, depois de ter chorado e soluçado por horas a fio. Tivera um filho legítimo em seus braços e por vaidade, permitira que seu maior inimigo levasse embora sua preciosidade sem esforço algum. Havia presenteado seu inimigo, com uma parte vinda de seu sangue e de sua carne. O velho crocodilo roubara alguém de sua vida, como uma forma de vingança pela perda de Milah.

Lágrimas quentes e com a mesma intensidade caiam dos olhos de Andreas, quando ele bate à porta da mansão de Gold.

\- É um pouco tarde para uma visita, querido. – foram as palavras do advogado, antes de ser atropelado pelo corpo do filho adotivo em busca de um abraço e proteção.

E com os braços repletos pelo corpo do rapaz, Gold sente sua alma gargalhar e luta contra o ímpeto de gritar ao mundo o quanto estava radiante com sua vitória. Sua vida poderia acabar naquele instante e seria um homem feliz.

Acariciando os cabelos do filho adotivo, o homem permite que seus outros problemas sejam diminuídos e momentaneamente esquecidos. Desconhecendo a si mesmo, abaixa todas as armadilhas que mantinham preso o seu autocontrole e sua frieza diante de demonstrações de afeto. O menino em seus braços tinha a capacidade de minimizar tudo o que ele encarava como mais importante: poder, magia, autoridade, conforto e ódio. Nada mais tinha valor naquele instante, a não ser a proteção daquele menino que o havia buscado no meio da noite, banhado em lágrimas. Nem mesmo Baelfare, quando criança, costumava demonstrar tamanha necessidade de abrigo e de carinho, como aquele desconhecido fazia naquele instante. Não iria perder aquela sensação por nenhuma outra coisa naquele espaço de mundo. Não iria se arrepender daquele momento e sabia que estava sendo apresentado ao real significado de felicidade completa.


	25. Chapter 25

Tendo feito sua última entrega do dia, Andreas vai ao encontro de Regina nas dependências da prefeitura. Estava acostumando-se com a ambientação naqueles prédios e suas modernidades ainda o confundiam. Felizmente, sempre havia alguma jovem bondosa disposta a auxiliá-lo.

Sorridente e muito elegante, a prefeita o recebe com um discreto abraço e um beijo no rosto. Algo comum entre os dois, em seus contatos.

\- Sente-se, Andreas. O que tenho a dizer será objetivo, porém delicado.

Preocupado, o rapaz obedece à fala da mulher e mantém seus belos olhos fixos no rosto dela.

\- Eu não sou uma mulher de rodeios ou romantismo. – ela se senta ao lado dele e segura suas mãos. – Adorei cada um dos minutos em que convivemos e que pude proteger e ensinar você. Foi um imenso prazer e confesso que me entristeci quando você foi morar nas colinas.

\- Eu serei eternamente grato pelo...- Andreas é calado pelos dedos da mulher em seus lábios.

\- Não estou cobrando nada. Sei que não seria de bom tom, manter um homem solteiro e belíssimo sob meu teto, sem vínculo algum com ele. – Regina mantém um sorriso suave em seus lábios pintados. – Confesso que me apaixonei por você.

Um sobressalto toma a alma do rapaz e ele se empertiga. A notícia provoca um leve choque.

\- Sou uma pessoa muito forte e controlo muito bem os meus sentimentos, mas não fico isenta deles. – Regina beija a mão de Andreas. Sorri ao vê-lo enrubescer. – Serei direta porque tenho muitos compromissos no dia de hoje.

Ela espera alguma resposta que não vem.

\- Andreas, eu quero fazer amor com você.

Nenhum sobressalto ou resposta. Regina entende.

\- Eu gostaria de ser sua primeira mulher. – ela sorri ao perceber que agora as suas palavras estavam sendo compreendidas.

\- Mas este convite deveria ter sido feito por mim.

\- Você não tomou a iniciativa. Sempre deixei clara a minha intenção e o meu desejo por você. Percebi que não iria se manifestar, então decidi fazer a declaração. Quero você em minha cama, por uma noite inteira, como meu homem ou o que você quiser ser. O que me diz?

\- Digo que a senhora é ousada, Majestade.

Regina levanta-se do sofá e retorna para sua mesa. Começa a folhear alguns papéis. Percebe quando Andreas levanta-se também e ouve sua respiração profunda. Ela levanta os olhos e o encara, esperando uma resposta.

\- Fico encantado com o seu convite, Majestade, mas não serei o seu consorte. Tenho de declinar.

A prefeita emite um som risonho, rouco e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Volta sua atenção aos seus papéis.

\- Não é convite, Andreas Verbenas. – uma expressão feroz surge no rosto bonito da mulher. – Ou devo pensar que sua companhia é exclusividade do pirata Gladius?

Andreas abre e fecha a boca, mas não consegue responder.

\- Estarei esperando você às oito da noite em minha casa. Teremos um jantar. – ela sai de perto da mesa e caminha para a porta do gabinete. Gesticula para que o rapaz saia. – Aproveite este tempo e mude o corte de seus cabelos, além de comprar roupas mais modernas. Eu sei que você irá ao meu encontro.

Andreas sai da sala sem dizer nada. Apenas sai. Uma hora depois, Gladius entrega uma caneca com cerveja para seu visitante.

\- Faça o que ela pede. Regina é uma mulher lindíssima e poderosa como prefeita e como conhecedora da magia. Caso ela se voltasse com um convite desses para mim, não hesitaria. Sabe que ela apenas comunicou para ser elegante. – o homem gigante dá de ombros. – Ela poderia simplesmente gesticular e pegar você. Dê o que ela quer!

\- Não sei nem por onde começar. Já presenciei um casal na floresta, certa vez, mas já estavam no meio do ato.

Gladius acha graça na frase do rapaz.

\- Não viu os preliminares? Mas isso é algo instintivo, meu amigo.

\- Não mesmo. Instintivos, se fossemos animais irracionais. Precisamos de informações para o ato, como para qualquer outra coisa que vamos fazer. Como aprendeu a conduzir um navio como o seu?

\- Observei e fui orientado. Leio muito e fiz cursos.

Andreas arqueia as sobrancelhas escuras e espreme os lábios.

\- Como aprendeu a ler as coordenadas marítimas para conduzir seu navio? Como aprendeu a cozinhar? Como aprendeu a fazer suas próprias roupas? Como...

\- Certo, Verbenas! Eu fui ensinado! – ele se rende. – Caso queira, posso dar algumas dicas para lidar com uma mulher.

\- Regina disse que me queria como homem dela ou como o que eu quisesse ser. Há opções além de ser homem?

Gladius gargalha. Bebe um gole generoso de cerveja.

\- A criatividade humana parece não ter fim, menino! Mas não creio que para sua primeira noite, seja prudente tentar inventar alguma bizarrice. Seja natural e não tenha vergonha de pedir orientações para ela. Pergunte o que gosta ou que não gosta...numa próxima vez, você terá mais tempo para pesquisar algo em livros ou na internet.

Andreas maneia afirmativamente com a cabeça. Estava acostumando-se com a presença da internet na vida das pessoas e já havia arriscado alguns momentos de navegação.

\- Ela também exigiu que eu me modernize...roupas e cabelos...

O pirata alarga um sorriso e acentua sua expressão feroz.

\- Então, vamos à luta!

Regina dá mais uma olhada em sua imagem refletida no espelho e gosta do que vê. Sorri ainda mais quando ouve o som da campainha. Aquela noite não seria tão entediante como as demais. Ao abrir a porta para seu convidado, ela simplesmente se esquece de respirar. Mas para que serve mesmo a respiração? Quem se importaria naquele momento?

\- Boa noite, Majestade! – Andreas sorri e estende um buquê de flores brancas para a anfitriã.

Letárgica, Regina segura as flores e mantém os olhos fixos naquela figura parada em pé em sua varanda.

\- Vamos jantar aqui em pé?

\- Oh! Desculpe-me! – ela se afasta e gesticula para que ele entre na casa. – Você é...pontual!

Andreas mantém sua postura altiva e majestosa. Volta-se para a prefeita e estreita os olhos num sorriso mudo.

\- Você está...divinamente lindo!

Sem modificar sua reação, Andreas continua encarando a mulher como se a sua vontade, fosse hipnotizá-la com a força daqueles olhos celestes e perversos.

\- Apenas atendi à sua ordem, Majestade.

Estava difícil desviar os olhos daquela figura elegante e esguia, protegida por roupas escuras em corte modero. Sem preocupar-se com etiquetas, Regina olha-o de cima em baixo e admira cada detalhe daquela produção. Volta seus olhos para os cabelos escuros, outrora revoltosos, e os encontra mais curtos e cuidadosamente escovados.

\- Você está incrível!

Andreas gesticula apontando a direção da sala de jantar e faz um convite mudo para que saíssem dali. Não poderiam ficar a noite toda, sendo observado como se fosse uma mera obra de arte.


	26. Chapter 26

A porta da lanchonete é aberta com violência e a figura escura do Sr. Gold apresenta-se de maneira furiosa e imponente. Aproxima-se da mesa onde estavam Killian e Emma, estacando-se diante deles. Bate a bengala no chão.

\- Pirata peçonhento, cão sarnento, pestilento e maldito!

\- Boa tarde para você também, crocodilo. – Killian sorri irônico.

\- Dependendo de sua responsabilidade, Andreas sequer teria nascido, sua criatura pútrida!

O pirata levanta-se e corajoso como sempre, encara o advogado. Rebate:

\- Controle suas palavras ou no futuro elas controlarão você, língua bifurcada!

\- Por que fez questão de registrar o menino, se não tem a capacidade de saber onde ele se encontra e com quem se relaciona? Eu deveria transformar você num sapo barbudo e maneta!

Emma levanta-se e usa sua autoridade de xerife para controlar os dois homens. Apenas afasta-os usando as mãos.

\- As pessoas estão alimentando-se e não têm a obrigação de presenciar essa discussão de vocês dois, senhores. Ou conversam civilizadamente ou serei obrigada a prendê-los por desordem. Do que adianta o menino ter dois pais, se nenhum deles consegue manter o mínimo de diálogo urbano para um entendimento?

Gold rosna e encara Killian. Ambos furiosos.

\- Você exigiu na justiça o direito para dar seu sobrenome podre ao meu filho. Sabe agora onde ele está? Sabe o que tentaram fazer a ele ontem pela noite? Sequer se importa com o que acontece com ele!

\- Andreas é um homem emancipado e não precisa de um pai babando atrás dele. Ele não carrega o sobrenome Jones por acaso! É um pirata! E piratas são corajosos, hábeis e independentes!

\- Sabe onde ele está agora? – o advogado grita e atrai a atenção para eles. – Você o repudiou, depois decidiu invadir nossa privacidade e exigir o direito de batizá-lo com seu sobrenome sujo e sequer consegue ajudar na orientação dele!

Killian dá um passo para frente.

\- Orientação? Estamos falando de um homem com trinta e um anos que já enfrentou trolls, ogros, nereidas, foi vendido como escravo, viveu num navio fantasma e é conhecido como o ladrão Colombo no reino dele. Acha mesmo que um simples pirata maneta ou um advogado manco conseguiriam manter o rapaz sob custódia? Não sei onde ele está agora! E também não sei o que tentaram fazer contra ele esta noite!

Gold quase encosta seu nariz no narigão do pirata. Consegue sentir o calor da respiração do seu inimigo.

\- Meu filho Andreas quase foi violado ontem por uma bruxa e neste momento está em alto mar com aquele mercenário monstruoso e gigantesco! Você, como o pirata sujo que é, sabe exatamente como aquele rinoceronte costuma agir quando se depara com crianças inocentes!

Killian empurra de leve o peito do advogado, usando seu gancho.

\- Andreas não é uma criança inocente e ele não precisa de um pai pirata vigiando todos os atos do dia dele. Fico imensamente feliz pela escolha dele em embarcar num navio pirata e lutar por um objetivo. Queria que meu filho ficasse escondido atrás de um balcão como o papai crocodilo, fica? Ele não é covarde!

\- Meu filho foi enviado para este reino para receber orientação e proteção! Para viver sob constante ameaça, poderia ter ficado junto com a mãe! – Gold aponta para o pirata. – Olhe para você! Ensimesmado demais com sua nova vida de empresário e noivo da salvadora, para conseguir auxiliar nos cuidados sobre Andreas! Vim apenas avisar que vou entrar naquele navio monstruoso e retirar meu filho de lá! Mas saiba que não tornará a ver o meu menino!

Gold gesticula de forma veemente e uma nuvem de fumaça roxa começa a surgir em torno dele. Sem hesitar, Killian o agarra e imediatamente os dois desaparecem diante dos olhos de todos na lanchonete.

Nos dias que se seguem, a total escuridão de notícias sobre o poderoso navio Spartacus incomoda alguns moradores da cidade. Mesmo usando seus contatos, Emma não consegue obter informação sobre o paradeiro do navio e de seus tripulantes. A completa falta de conhecimento sobre a real situação era desesperadora.

No noticiário daquela manhã, informações sobre um violento confronto entre o navio Spartacus e um baleeiro chegam à cidade. Imagens feitas por outro navio mostram o perigoso embate acontecido nas águas revoltosas do oceano imenso e poderoso.

Nenhum rosto é possível ser filmado, pois todos os piratas do Spartacus sempre iam à luta protegidos por tocas balaclavas. Mas os habitantes de Storybrooke sabiam que entre eles estavam Andreas e seus dois pais. Nenhum fugiria a um bom combate. Como dizia Killian: _"Iremos por este caminho e com sorte, encontraremos perigo!"._

Era tarde da noite, quando Emma dirige-se para a seu repouso. Antes, passa pelas docas com a esperança de ver a silhueta do poderoso Spartacus vindo ao longe. Observa e acaba por encontrar Regina, encostada em seu carro, com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Certamente nutria o mesmo desejo.

\- Eles vão retornar com segurança. – Emma diz e vê um resquício de sorriso na prefeita. – Gold e Killian não permitirão que Andreas saia ferido.

\- Pensei que meu coração estava bloqueado para a paixão, mas o desgraçado daquele menino surgiu em minha vida como um furacão e foi impiedoso.

Emma também se encosta-se no carro da prefeita. Ainda sentia temor em se aproximar.

\- Quando ele retornar não perca tempo e declare-se para ele. Andreas vai entender.

\- Eu já me declarei e o tive em minha cama. Porém, o que eu sinto por ele não foi forte o bastante para tirar a proteção que algum infeliz pôs sobre o corpo dele. Foi a noite mais frustrante de minha vida e Andreas não fez nada para evitar. Foi cruel, mas mesmo assim, sou apaixonada por ele.


	27. Chapter 27

A chuva caia desde aquela tarde. Fina e constante, acompanhada por um vento frio e criava um cenário típico de romances amorosos. Evocava a lembrança das descrições da localidade do romance O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes.

Marlene havia buscado Petrus na escola e ambos estavam agora sentados em um dos bancos nas docas. Era seu lugar preferido dentro daquela cidade ainda estranha para ambos. Em silêncio, os dois observavam o horizonte, nutrindo a esperança de ter Andreas de volta.

\- O mar é tão imponente. – comenta Petrus. – Aqui, diante dele, percebemos como somos pequeninos. Andreas diz que gosta de chorar na praia, porque aqui as lágrimas ficam insignificantes.

Acariciando os cabelos já crescidos do menino, Marlene orgulha-se ainda mais do menino de sua família. Até conseguia ver beleza naquele rostinho. Era o seu menino musculoso! Subitamente, o garoto salta do banco e corre para a beirada da plataforma. Começa a pular e a gritar freneticamente. Marlene alarga um sorriso e começa a gritar também.

Alguns trabalhadores aproximam-se e conseguem distinguir dentro da pouca visibilidade, a silhueta majestosa do navio Spartacus. Acontece uma comemoração, como se a equipe tivesse acabado de marcar um novo ponto dentro da partida.

Quando o navio monstruoso atraca, muito mais pessoas aguardavam o desembarque dos piratas comandados pelo gigantesco Gladius. E quando isso acontece, os homens são recebidos como verdadeiros heróis. Eram pessoas impetuosas e corajosas, desprovidos de qualquer tipo de temor à morte ou ao adversário.

Ao ver Killian desembarcar, Emma não consegue conter-se e enche os braços do pirata com seu corpo. Beija-o até que ele fique sem fôlego e o mantém preso em seus braços, como se aquilo fosse impedi-lo de envolver-se em novo embate.

Regina tenta abrir espaço com seu corpo para conseguir aproximar-se de Andreas, mas para abruptamente ao ver Marlene agarrá-lo com tamanha propriedade e colar seus lábios aos lábios pequenos do rapaz. Beijam-se com muita intensidade e um amor visível. Quando se afastam continuam abraçados e recebem Petrus para completarem aquele encontro. Constrangida, a prefeita se afasta.

Momentos depois, bebidas são abertas dentro do Siri Barbudo e todos brindam o êxito de mais uma empreitada do poderoso Spartacus. Gladius e Andreas eram os mais exaltados e felizes pelo fim da missão.

Gold havia preferido ir para casa aconchegar-se nos braços de sua pequena Belle e de sua filha Maya. Deixaria seu menino grande curtir a companhia de outras pessoas, porque tinha a certeza de que depois daquela empreitada, havia criado laços indissolúveis com Andreas. E por que não assumir? Com o pirata também.

O dono do point preferido dos preteridos das docas, improvisa um jantar repleto de frutos do mar e peixes, além de muita bebida. Um grupo musical é chamado às pressas e a animação segue por toda a noite, com danças, risos, histórias narradas por diversas vezes.

Numa das mesas, Killian abraçava Emma com propriedade e não continha as risadas provocadas pelas histórias de Marlene. Andreas não queria se separar do menino Petrus, mas o pequeno sempre escapava e ia ouvir as narrativas do gigante Gladius e dos seus companheiros.

\- Em minha aldeia, minha mãe era a líder e quando havia alguma festividade, ela decidia que suas três filhas tinham de ser as mais bonitas e enfeitadas. Então, começava a tortura! Ela nos obrigava a sentar-se e esticava nossos cabelos, mas esticava de tal forma puxando para cima, que não sossegava enquanto nossos olhos não ficassem na vertical. – Marlene vai gesticulando e ilustrando a história. – Depois que não havia mais nada para esticar, prendia tudo e enfeitava com uma flor horrorosa feita de tecido. A minha flor era a maior porque meus cabelos eram mais longos. Para completar o ritual, umedecia os fios com goma e mesmo que fossemos jogadas no olho de um furacão, nenhum fio ficava em pé. O furacão poderia levantar pontes, castelos, animais, mas meus cabelos continuavam intactos!

Os ouvintes gargalham demoradamente, apenas por imaginarem a cena.

Do lado de fora, um par de olhos castanhos sem vida, obervavam a figura bonita de Andreas e encantava-se com o som de sua risada. Ainda o queria em sua companhia e não retornaria para o alto mar, sem levar sua criatura valiosa e ainda pucela. Charlize sorri e volta a camuflar-se em meio à escuridão, retornando ao seu navio, ancorado no meio do mar, afastado da civilização.

Era madrugada, quando Andreas coloca Petrus em sua cama. O menino estava exausto e tinha dormido a caminho de casa.

\- Ele está ficando bonito. – Marlene toca os cabelos do menino. – Espero que ele queira continuar conosco quando estiver mais velho. Já flagrei seus olhinhos perdidos no horizonte do mar, como se buscasse algo.

\- Petrus tem sangue ogro e isso pede pela presença de seus iguais. Caso ele não consiga permanecer aqui, teremos de permitir a saída dele.

\- Eu irei com ele, mesmo que tenha de retornar à minha condição de animal.

Andreas volta-se para Marlene e segura seu rosto entre as mãos. Beija repetidas vezes o seu rosto e a encara, invadindo aquela escuridão que eram seus olhos.

\- Não posso mais evitar esse desejo que me consome, Marlene. Eu ficaria imensamente honrado se você...

Ela sorri e devolve os beijos naqueles lábios pequenos.

\- Sei exatamente o que está sentindo, Andreas. Posso afirmar que sinto o mesmo e não hesitei em buscar informações. – ela sorri envergonhada ao vê-lo sorrir também. – Conversei com Ruby e ela sanou minhas dúvidas. Mas há uma dúvida que somente nós dois poderemos sanar.

\- Qual?

\- A redoma que colocaram em torno de seu corpo. Será que o que sinto é amor verdadeiro, capaz de libertar você?

Andreas dá de ombros e segura delicadamente a mão da moça. A conduz para fora do quarto do menino. Ambos caminham para o quarto do rapaz.

Sentados na cama, retomam sua tímida exploração dos lábios. Beijam-se por muito tempo e percebem juntos o aquecimento dos corpos. A necessidade mútua de sentir o contato das peles mostra-se crescente.

\- Eu preciso de você, Andreas. – a garota sussurra e com as mãos confusas começa a retirar as peças da vestimenta que cobria o corpo do rapaz. Ele se deixa conduzir até estar totalmente desprovido de roupas.

\- E eu preciso de você, Marlene. – era a sua vez e com a delicadeza de quem despe uma boneca, Andreas vai aos poucos exibindo a pele escura da garota que antes povoava seus delírios. – Quero me entregar a você e ficaria honrado se você também se entregasse a mim.

Marlene sorri e permanece admirando a beleza daquele homem que estava ali, sentado na cama com ela. Ambos despidos e desprovidos de pudores, esquecidos do que acontecia lá fora. Lindos, inocentes e cúmplices.

\- Amo você, Andreas Verbenas Gold Jones...

Pouco mais de nove horas da manhã. Marlene ainda observava a beleza do homem adormecido ao seu lado na imensa cama. Sorri ao recordar-se da primeira tarde em que haviam passado juntos após a fuga do rancho. Andreas adormecera junto a uma árvore e confiara a ela, toda sua segurança, sabendo que não seria traído.

Um belo par de olhos azuis e sonolentos abre-se e exibe-se apaixonado. Andreas sorri e confiante, toca os seios da amada e em seguida aproxima-se dela para mais um beijo. Desta vez, menos casto que os primeiros. Amam-se mais uma vez.


	28. Chapter 28

Andreas abre as portas de seu box no centro comercial, somente depois do meio dia. Havia almoçado com Petrus e levado o menino pra o segundo período da escola. Apanharia iguarias e retornaria para casa a fim de organizar os kits para os pedidos acumulados durante os dias de sua ausência.

\- Tem novidades para mim? – a voz grave de Gladius é ouvida por Andreas, que sorri amplamente.

\- Como diz meu pai pirata: em breve estarei na equipe dos homens casados!

O gigante avança para Andreas e o abraça, levantando-o do chão e rodopiando com ele. Devolve-o ao chão.

\- Meus parabéns, piratinha! Sua amada gostou da noite?

\- Nós dois adoramos e prolongamos até aos clarões do dia. Estou feliz, Gladius e é com ela que gostaria de viver os meus dias.

\- Eu felicito você! Vou ser padrinho deste casamento, senão ficarei ofendido!

Andreas segura os ombros poderosos do gladiador e aperta a carne com seus dedos.

\- Sabe, Gladius, quando meu amigo Cosme partiu, era porque o destino estava avisando que você viria. Pensei estar totalmente órfão, mas aos poucos estou reconstruindo a minha família. Estou amando você, Capitão Gladius!

O gigante gargalha. Afasta-se de Andreas e disfarça as lágrimas em seus olhos.

\- Somos responsáveis por quem cativamos, menino. Isso diz o livro O Pequeno Príncipe, mas se você contar viu o livro em minha cabine, nego até à morte!

Andreas franze o nariz numa careta risonha. A imagem de Gladius com aquele livro nas mãos, era a cena mais ridícula que havia visto desde sua chegada à cidade.

\- Vou fazer um jantar especial em minha casa e quero a presença de Marlene e de Petrus. Tenho de preparar os dois para nossa próxima empreitada! – ele toca o ombro de Andreas e ia complementar sua frase, quando uma movimentação abrupta pelas ruas chama a sua atenção. – O que está acontecendo? Alguma oferta relâmpago de celulares?

Os dois homens e mais alguns comerciantes correm para a entrada do centro comercial e observam as pessoas correndo assustadas e curiosas na direção das docas. Mas não precisam ir muito longe para entenderem o que estava acontecendo.

Lá no mar, formando uma parede atrás dos barcos ancorados, a água levantava-se e aumentava em altura, numa onda gigante. Uma onda que não se quebrava, mas que formava um muro de proteção tomando uma extensão de mais de um quilômetro de comprimento.

Do meio da imensa parede de água, surge a monstruosidade em madeira escura, conhecida por Andreas. O Sonho da Rainha anunciava sua chegada teatral e assustadora. O navio vem pomposo e silencioso, lento e atraca a vários metros das docas.

Andreas e Gladius não hesitam e correm para presenciar aquela coisa assombrosa e bonita ao mesmo tempo.

\- O que é aquilo? – várias pessoas perguntam-se ao mesmo tempo.

Andreas não consegue acreditar na informação que seus olhos recebiam. Charlize havia atravessado algum portal e estava ali, em Storybrooke, vinda do reino Pedras Desenhadas e aquilo demonstrava a certeza de que haveria a possibilidade de todos retornarem juntos. Mas e Marlene? Aceitaria retornar a ser como era, sobretudo agora que havia conhecido o prazer de ser uma mulher? Ele veria seus companheiros de roubo, Cosme, veria Minerva e o deslumbrado Dovar, veria o Barba Negra e todos os aldeões, além de poder encontrar o túmulo de sua mãe?

Sorridente e hipnotizado, o rapaz abre espaço entre a multidão, usando a força de seu corpo e caminha até a beirada de uma plataforma. Subitamente, seu sorriso se desfaz e um véu de horror desce sobre seu rosto.

Quando Athos desejara ficar no navio com todo o ouro e demais carga, um acordo havia sido feito: um companheiro pela liberdade do outro. Mas por que Charlize trouxera o Sonho da Rainha até aquela cidade? Em busca de que ou de quem? Sua mente evoca lembranças e respostas. Reconhece definitivamente que ela estava em busca da quebra de sua maldição em torno dele, na esperança de que ainda permanecia intocado.

\- Estamos sendo atacados! – grita Leroy, provocando uma fuga em massa daquela pequena multidão, deixando somente Gladius e Andreas, parados encantados e assombrados com a presença do navio.

\- Quem é esse? – pergunta Killian conseguindo desvencilhar da manada em fúria que se afastava dali. Ele toca os ombros do filho. – Você está bem?

Andreas aponta com o dedo indicador para o navio e para a parede de água.

\- Este é o Sonho da Rainha!

Incrédulo e instantaneamente apaixonado, Killian leva seus olhos arregalados e brilhantes para o navio e imediatamente sente o coração tamborilar pela saudade de sua Jolly Rogers.

\- É lindo!

\- Lindo, assombrado e amaldiçoado!

Gladius sorri malicioso e já imagina como equiparia aquele navio com todos aqueles predicados, para um embate contra os navios baleeiros. Queria aquele navio!

\- O que significa isso? – Gold mal consegue perguntar.

\- Charlize atravessou algum portal e veio trocar um companheiro por outro. – a voz de Andreas embarga-se e desta vez, ele sente medo.

\- Não neste reino. Deram as coordenadas erradas para esta senhora. – rosna Gold, recebendo um olhar de admiração por parte de Killian.

Neste momento, Emma chega apressada e estaca-se observando o fenômeno antinatural.

\- Outro ataque?

\- Ainda não se manifestaram. – responde Killian. – Este navio é descrito em várias narrativas, mas eu nunca o havia encontrado.

Gladius abre os braços e torna-se ainda mais amplo em sua estatura. Dá passos adiante e diz:

\- Vamos fazer contato! Ver o que a tal senhora deseja conosco! Quem vai comigo além do Andreas?

\- Você não irá mesmo! – rosna Gold. – Isso é trabalho para adultos!

\- É mesmo? E quem vai ser o adulto que me impedirá? – rosna o gigante.

\- Senhores! – Emma intervém. – Vamos Andreas e eu! Tenho como protegê-lo!

Uma imediata discussão começa entre os homens ali presentes, argumentando sobre a ida da xerife numa empreitada contra o desconhecido.

\- Não precisaremos ir. – a voz de Andreas cala o grupo e todos voltam seus olhos para direção do navio e percebem a presença de um bote afastando-se da embarcação, vindo para as docas.

Com movimentos assombrosos, o bote vai se aproximando numa velocidade literalmente fantasmagórica, como se sua aceleração saltasse em metros para diminuir a distancia. Diante dos olhos atordoados a atentos, duas figuras humanas descem lentamente do bote e caminham pela plataforma até aproximarem-se dos espectadores.

\- Andreas Verbenas...- a voz suave de Charlize é ouvida, tão nítida como se ela fosse um dos humanos encarnados ali. – Sua ausência não foi preenchida em meu coração e em meu navio.

O jovem leva os olhos para o companheiro humano e ganancioso de Charlize.

\- Athos...

\- Você é uma pessoa incrível, Colombo! Como eu admiro a sua força de vontade! Sua jornada é uma odisseia! – o homem leva os olhos para todos os presentes e os fixa ferozmente no rosto forte de Gladius. – Eu conheço você!

O gigante levanta o queixo barbado em sinal de desafio.

\- Provavelmente sim. Talvez eu tenha lutado para a sua diversão em algum ponto perdido deste mundo imenso.

Charlize caminha na direção de Andreas e para repentinamente ao ver Gold e Killian tomarem a dianteira e ficarem entre ela e o rapaz.

\- Alto lá, moça! – Killian se adianta. – Seu avanço termina aqui!

Ela sorri suavemente e depois desenha no rosto uma expressão de inocência e abandono. Gesticula inesperadamente, então o pirata e o advogado são atirados para longe de Andreas. Ia fazer o mesmo gesto para os outros, mas é impedida por Emma. Isso a surpreende e ela se intimida. Olha para Andreas com indignação e sente a arma de Gladius apontada para sua cabeça.

\- Parem com isso! Eu lhe imploro! – Andreas protege a visitante com seu corpo e empurra delicadamente a arma de Gladius. Gesticula para que Gold e Killian não se aproximassem. Volta-se para a jovem. – O que você deseja, Charlize?

\- Athos e eu não queremos permanecer sozinhos no navio. Ele tem seu ouro e eu não tenho ninguém. Amo você, Andreas, e por isso resolvi tomá-lo de vez para mim.

Killian avança e para diante do pedido mudo do filho.

\- Fizemos um acordo e eu honrei a minha parte, Charlize. Vivi com você até a chegada de outro companheiro por vontade própria. – ele aponta para Athos. – Não pode simplesmente vir e tomar-me à força.

\- Posso e farei, meu amado. Eu o fiz totalmente meu e você sabe disso. Aproveitei-me de seus votos e o protegi contra os seus próprios desejos. – ela se avizinha e segura o rosto bonito do rapaz entre suas mãos pequenas. Mas seu sorriso logo se desvanece. Liberta-o e olha-o com nojo. – Você foi mesclado!

Todos os olhos voltam-se para Andreas como se buscassem entender o significado da indignação da visitante.

\- E foi mesclado com muito amor. – provoca Gladius sorridente.

Charlize dá alguns passos para trás, porém, depara-se com o corpo de Athos.

\- Ele é seu! Tome-o assim mesmo! Somente assim irá livrar-se da maldição eterna e poderá ficar para sempre em seu reino, fora do navio, como uma jovem humana! Tome-o! Ele é seu!

Charlize estende a mão na direção de Andreas e neste momento a parede de água emite um estrondo poderoso e balança como se fosse cair sobre a cidade e provocar um desastre. Era o seu aviso.

\- Venha conosco, meu amado. Tudo ficará bem depois que partimos. – ela aponta para a onda e sorri. – Mas derrubarei a onda, caso permaneça ao lado da mulher com quem se mesclou.

Regina e Marlene chegam ao grupo caminhando cautelosas e irritadas. Teriam de ser cuidadosas, uma vez que haviam ouvido o que a jovem tinha dito sobre a onda assustadora e imensa, que pairava como uma cordilheira em torno da cidade.

Charlize olha Regina e exibe um sorriso de reconhecimento.

\- Vejo que também se deleitou nos lençóis da grande Rainha Regina, meu amado. Ela emana desejo puro por você. – volta seus olhos para Marlene e sente o ódio ferver em suas veias. – Foi você!

Rosnando e completamente transtornada, ela crispa as mãos e a onde gigantesca começa a descer sobre a cidade, num formato de abóbada. Mas é detida pela imediata intervenção de Gold, Regina e Emma.

\- Isso é forte demais! – grita Gold ainda com suas forças debilitadas.

\- Não vamos aguentar por muito tempo! – grita Emma.

\- Eu irei com você, Charlize! Mas não fira as pessoas que amo! – Andreas grita e aponta para Marlene. – Eu abdico do meu amor, apenas para que você poupe este reino e seus habitantes! Eu lhe imploro para parar com isso! Vou embora com vocês agora!

Depois de longos segundos, a onda vai diminuindo e o mar torna-se sereno e suave, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Charlize sorri e estende a mão para Andreas, sob o olhar apavorado de Athos.

\- Irei com você, mas me permita dar adeus aos que amo.

Um maneio da cabeça é a resposta da mulher. Ela permite.

Andreas caminha até Gold e Killian e abre os braços, envolvendo os dois pais. Encostam os rostos.

\- É a raiz que sustenta a árvore. Destruam a raiz e toda a força da árvore será minada. – ele beija os pais e volta-se para Marlene, estendendo os braços.

"_Outras vêm quando ele chama. Como pude condená-lo? Infinita a sua beleza, como poderia ficar preso como a um santo no altar?" –_ pensa Charlize piscando para afugentar as lágrimas.

Andreas beija os lábios da amada e não permite que o beijo se aprofunde. Afasta-se sem olhar para trás. Regina sente seu peito queimar, mas não permite demonstrar fraqueza e dor pela partida.

\- Pode me envolver com seus galhos, Cássia Imperial. Apenas peço que não partamos antes do anoitecer. Permita-me ver a lua deste reino mais uma única vez. – pede Andreas em voz alta, ao ver Charlize conduzi-lo para o bote.


	29. Chapter 29

O bote se afasta numa velocidade fantasmagórica e amedrontadora, sob o olhar incrédulo dos que ficaram no litoral.

\- Eu tenho de fazer alguma coisa! Ela partirá com ele pela noite e não posso permitir isso! – grita Marlene buscando algum ponto de partida.

\- Nós temos de fazer alguma coisa, Marlene! Você e eu iremos salvar Andreas! – Killian toca os ombros da nora.

\- O filho é meu e não vou permitir que um fantasma surja do nada e o leve embora de meus braços! Caso eu estivesse com meus poderes na totalidade, ela não seria páreo para mim!

\- Mas não está, crocodilo! Por isso precisaremos trabalhar em equipe! – Killian se volta para Gladius e sorri. – Posso contar com sua colaboração?

O gigante bate no peito e sorri imponente.

\- Meu navio e meus serviços estão ao seu dispor! Será uma imensa honra trabalhar ao lado do grande Capitão Gancho!

Killian sorri e gesticula para Emma, que se aproxima e já direciona seus passos para o poderoso Spartacus. Todos olham ao mesmo tempo para Regina e a encontram estática, com os olhos na direção do Sonho da Rainha.

\- Você vem conosco, Majestade? – pergunta Killian. – Precisaremos de sua ajuda.

A morena olha o pirata e exibe um sorriso predatório, concordando.

\- Então, companheiros, vamos cortar uma árvore!

Quando Andreas é levado ao primeiro deque, não se contém e chora copiosamente. Seus pais teriam entendido sua charada? Charlize iria se compadecer de deixá-lo retornar para sua amada? Ele iria transformar-se num fantasma errante dentro daquele navio? Ficaria condenado à eternidade naquela prisão que vagava pelos mares, esperando pelo fim do mundo? Desta vez, ele sente muito medo.

\- Ele precisa ser tranquilizado, Charlize. – Athos sussurra ao ouvido da jovem. – Somente você pode fazer isso e sabe como. Deve tomá-lo antes do anoitecer e garantir a sua permanência entre os humanos novamente.

\- Andreas não é mais casto. – ela murmura. – A regra é bem clara.

\- Ora, isso foi apenas posto como empecilho para dificultar sua procura! Andreas foi tocado e libertado apenas pela mulher que o ama verdadeiramente! Então, é como se ele ainda fosse virginal! O que ele sabe sobre a vida ativa de um homem adulto?

Os olhinhos tristes de Charlize voltam-se para o rosto de Athos.

\- Ele não vai aceitar-me como mulher dele.

\- Use seus truques e faça-o ver a mulher que ele ama. Crie uma ilusão e o possua de uma vez por todas! Precisa fazer isso imediatamente!

Charlize se afasta e caminha para junto do jovem choroso, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos. Recebe sobre si, a maior representatividade da tristeza e do abandono, estampados naquele par de olhos celestes, encharcados pelas lágrimas do desespero.

\- Eu amo você, Andreas. Ficaria honrada ao ser honrada com sua presença em meu leito.

\- N-não amo você! – ele soluça e continua chorando como se fosse uma criança. – Meus amores estão lá fora e meu maior amor está morto! Eu morrerei pela tristeza de estar preso neste navio, Charlize!

Abaixando os olhos, a jovem não consegue esconder sua decepção e infelicidade diante daquela situação constrangedora. Como iria obrigar o seu homem amado a pertencer a ela e a libertá-la daquela prisão?

\- Andreas, meu amado, desejo ardentemente voltar ao meu estado humano e para isso, preciso ter um contato com um corpo masculino ainda intocado.

Ele soluça ainda mais.

\- Eu amo Marlene e entreguei-me a ela! Não sou o homem que salvará você!

Desta vez, quem chora é Charlize. Mas chora de maneira contida e tímida.

A noite cai naquele pedaço de mar e a lua surge imperiosa na abóbada celeste, escura e salpicada de pontinhos prateados e brilhantes.

No deque principal do Sonho da Rainha, Andreas e Charlize observavam a luminosidade redonda da dona da noite. Estavam em silêncio e apenas os soluços chorosos do homem são ouvidos como sonoplastia para aquele momento.

No porão do navio, Athos contava e recontava os milhares de moedas de ouro e suas joias protegidas em seus baús de madeira. Tudo aquilo era seu enquanto permanecesse no navio, mas tão logo Charlize consumasse seu amor com Andreas, ela retornaria à condição humana e poderia ser morta, juntamente com o jovem ladrão. Era o plano de Athos. Livre dos indesejados, comandaria um navio poderoso e repleto de valiosidades. Poderia manter o mistério e a lenda em torno do Sonho da Rainha e usufruir do que pudesse lucrar com isso. Ele ri sozinho e inebriado pelo brilho dourado.

Lá fora, Andreas perde-se em pensamento e deixa escoar com as lágrimas, toda a esperança de ser resgatado daquela maldição iminente. Sente a mão fria de Charlize tocar a sua mão.

\- Sabe que tenho amor por nós dois, Verbenas.

\- Não sei nada disso. – ele leva os olhos cansados para o mar escuro e tem a sensação de ouvir um barulho característico, mas sua ansiedade poderia ter produzido alguma alucinação sonora. – Eu quero estar adormecido, quando você cruzar o portal. Não quero ver essa cidade ser deixada para trás.

O zunido típico de um grande disparo chega aos ouvidos do casal e a explosão do casco de madeira do navio, toma os dois de assalto. Com o impacto, os jovens são atirados contra o chão e rapidamente Andreas trata de proteger o corpo de Charlize.

Do meio do nada, como se rompesse uma cortina invisível, Spartacus surge majestoso e mostra-se perto demais do outro navio. O impacto de um novo disparo é recebido e um incêndio inicia-se.

\- Fique aqui e caso eu não retorne, pule na água! – Andreas deixa a jovem encolhida num canto do deque e corre em busca de Athos, pedindo aos Céus para que ainda o encontre vivo.

No porão parcialmente inundado, o homem lutava para conseguir abrigar o máximo de joias e moedas de ouro que conseguisse esconder dentro de suas roupas. Quando Andreas o encontra, os dois travam uma feroz luta corporal, cada qual com seu objetivo. Depois de algum tempo de confronto, Andreas consegue arrastá-lo para fora dali e o atirar na água noturna, por um buraco aberto na parede do casco.

Partindo em busca de Charlize em meio das chamas, o ladrão não a encontra onde a havia deixado. O fogo se fortalece e Andreas consegue ver a plataforma colocada entre os navios e percebe a entrada de Gold e Killian. Ele tenta aproximar-se dos pais, mas o chão cede sob seus pés e ele é engolido para o deque inferior.

Num canto daquele andar, Andreas vê a figura pequena de Charlize encolhidinha, abraçada a uma boneca com rosto de porcelana.

\- Venha comigo, Charlize! – ele grita. Levanta-se mancando e sente a dor de um ferimento em sua coxa. – Venha comigo agora! O navio irá afundar em pouco tempo! Meus pais estão aqui para nos tirar daqui!

Ela sorri chorosa.

\- Não posso, amado. Tenho de permanecer no navio, mesmo que ele fique em destroços.

\- Isso não é real! – ele tenta aproximar-se e uma labareda o impede. Ouve o som das vozes de seus pais. Sente as lágrimas começarem a rolar em seu rosto. Desespero. – Eu lhe imploro, Charlize! Não desista e venha comigo! Apenas me dê sua mão!

Charlize sorri encantada e aliviada. Estava tendo a mais linda visão desde que entrara naquele navio: Andreas chorava por ela.

\- Você está chorando, amado!

\- Eu lhe imploro, Charlize! Não fique para morrer aqui! Venha viver comigo!

Ela nega com a cabeça e sorri ainda mais.

\- Já estou morta, amado. Mas agora estou liberta pelas suas lágrimas.

Uma viga de madeira despenca e no mesmo instante em que esmagaria Andreas, é impedida por alguma força desconhecida e para em pleno ar. As chamas também são congeladas e as figuras de Gold e Killian surgem no andar.

\- O que vocês fizeram? – grita Andreas.

Gold e Killian olham em volta, incrédulos no que estavam vendo. As labaredas congeladas e a viga de madeira presa por alguma força ou por alguém. Rápidos, os homens retiram o rapaz do risco iminente e são surpreendidos quando ele luta para conseguir alcançar a jovem em pé num canto do deque.

\- Eu serei sempre grata a você, Andreas Verbenas. Desde que fui amaldiçoada e presa neste navio, nenhuma lágrima foi derramada por mim. Algo simples que poderia me libertar. – ela sorri e vai se desvanecendo diante dos olhos dos três homens.


	30. Chapter 30

Um apito suave e contínuo chega aos ouvidos de Andreas e ele tenta abrir os olhos, mas sua luta é árdua demais e acaba perdendo.

Os latidos de dois cachorros começam a incomodar. Os animais rosnavam um para o outro e estando cada qual num lado da cerca de madeira, quase se atingiam com suas mordidas. A cena era ridícula, embora fosse belicosa.

Andreas aproxima-se dos animais e os dois levam seus olhinhos furiosos para ele. Os dois bichos eram velhos, mas possuíam jovialidade em seus olhos. Parecem sorrir ao ver o rapaz e avizinham-se balançando suas caldas.

\- Você está conosco! – um dos cachorros fala.

\- Graças a minha coragem. – o cachorro de olhos claros parecia ser tão cínico.

\- Aqui os cachorros falam? – pergunta Andreas tentando levantar-se, mas sente ser forçado contra uma superfície macia e quente.

\- Amanhã iremos conversar, filho. Procure descansar. – um dos cachorros sussurra e o outro concorda. – Continue dormindo e estaremos aqui com você.

Andreas gargalha.

Quando acorda, observa o quarto branco e percebe que está mais uma vez deitado numa cama de hospital. Era a segunda vez desde que chegara àquela cidade. Num canto do quarto, adormecido numa poltrona estava Killian, protegido por um cobertor sobre os braços.

\- Pai...pai, acorde...

A voz fraca do jovem é suficiente para despertar o pirata, que se levanta e praticamente voa sobre o filho. Beija-lhe os cílios e acaricia os cabelos escuros. As lágrimas do rapaz provocam lágrimas no calejado pirata.

\- Como você está, filho?

\- Dolorido. – ele vasculha o quarto com seus olhos cristalinos em busca de alguém. – Onde está Charlize? E Athos?

\- Humm, o guloso estava agitado e foi posto para dormir. Recebeu alta e o hospedamos na Pensão da Vovó. Ficará ali até sabermos o que fazer com ele. – Killian sorri amável. – Já Charlize...tornou-se etérea e subiu junto com a fumaça do incêndio.

\- Pensei que não tivessem entendido a minha charada. Não poderia dizer abertamente ou ela provocaria uma inundação na cidade.

Killian beija a testa do filho e leva os olhos para a porta, por onde Gold entra com seus modos arrogantes.

\- Eu entendi a sua charada. O crocodilo não!

\- Ora, queridinho, não se vanglorie dos nossos feitos. Agimos em equipe.

Andreas sorri e fecha os olhos as receber o carinho de Gold em seus cabelos.

\- Fomos todos cortar a raiz e minar a força da árvore. – o advogado sorri e torna-se feio.

\- Não ria, por favor. – alfineta Killian.

Entrando no quarto e chamando a atenção sobre sua figura, o Dr. Victor sorri e estaca-se diante da cama do paciente.

\- Vejo que o nosso menino está bem! Fico admirado com a facilidade com que se recupera das empreitadas em que se envolve! Terá alta amanhã e receberá um elenco de cuidados com sua perna. Procure não pular de navios em chamas, brigar com anões e policiais e tampouco atravessar portais nos dias de sua recuperação!

\- Como conseguiram me encontrar?

Gold e Killian entreolham.

\- Regina, Emma e o crocodilo criaram uma cortina invisível para a proteção do Spartacus e vocês não viram a nossa aproximação. Um navio fantasma é assustador, mas a tecnologia atual é mais fantasmagórica! Pelo painel da cabine conseguimos ver onde estavam os corpos quentes e soubemos calcular o local exato para os disparos. – o pirata fala suavemente, como se contasse uma história de ninar.

Os homens mais velhos sorriem, mas param imediatamente quando Andreas cobre os olhos com uma das mãos e começa a chorar intensamente.

\- Shhhhhh! Está tudo bem, amor! – Killian se inclina e abraça o filho. Percebe que Gold segura a mão do rapaz e beija repetidas vezes.

\- Não consegui salvar a vida de Charlize...

\- Você fez o mais simples dos atos e libertou a jovem da prisão. – cochicha Gold inclinando-se sobre o rapaz, quase se encostando a Killian que não se afasta. – Destruímos a fonte de todo o mal. O navio havia adquirido vida própria e estava controlando quem entrava nele, mantendo Charlize como sua amada prisioneira. O monstro não existe mais e a moça está em paz!

Um mês é engolido no calendário e a vida na cidade está tranquila, com seus habitantes ocupados com seus afazeres e prazeres.

Andreas consegue convencer Athos a prestar serviços para Killian, até o momento em que conseguirem abrir novamente o portal para enviá-lo novamente ao seu reino ou para onde quisesse ir.

Também convencida pelo amado, Marlene passa a trabalhar nos barcos de Killian e algumas vezes prestava serviços na lanchonete das Lucas, quando o movimento aumentava. Dedicava-se aos cuidados com sua casa, auxiliando Andreas no box no centro comercial e participava ativamente da vida escolar e do desenvolvimento de Petrus, agora bem mais crescido. Os interesses do menino voltavam-se exclusivamente para o mar e constantemente prestava serviços para Gladius, além de estudar assuntos relativos à marítima.

Naquela manhã, Killian conversava com o Sr. Smee, passando as coordenadas para a viagem que seria iniciada dali a três. Contaria com a presença de seu filho e isso o entusiasmava como se fosse um menino preparando-se para sua primeira saída da cidade.

Passadas as instruções, Killian dedica sua atenção e encantamento para o jovem casal que se aproxima, abraçado e com a paixão estampada em seus lábios. Marlene e Andreas sorriem ainda mais quando param próximos ao pirata.

\- Onde está Petrus?

\- Nós o deixamos com Gladius há pouco. Ele nos pediu para deixar o menino acompanhá-lo numa manobra que fará esta tarde. – diz Andreas mantendo o braço em torno dos ombros de Marlene.

\- Eu gostaria que fosse jantar comigo e com os Charming. O que me dizem? – Killian não se contém e acaricia os cabelos escuros do filho. Como era lindo aquele dali! – Iremos marcar a data do meu casamento com Swan, antes de minha viagem.

O jovem casal gargalha feliz.

\- Iremos com muito prazer! – Marlene leva os olhos escuros para a figura que se aproximava do trio. Era o manquitolante advogado, pai postiço de Andreas. – Homenzinho ciumento aquele dali. Parece que adivinha quando Andreas se aproxima do Capitão!

\- Répteis têm excelente faro! – o pirata ironiza e mantém o sorriso cínico até a chegada do advogado mal humorado. – Você resplandece o nosso dia, crocodilo! Irradia uma alegria contagiante e comovente!

\- Ficaria ainda mais resplandecente e radiante, se algum portal abrisse bem embaixo dos seus pés e o levasse para o Reino de Oz. – ele se volta para o casal. – Como estão?

Andreas inclina-se para frente e num gesto inesperado, beija os lábios do pai. Sorri.

\- Falta pouco para a felicidade total.

\- Isso é algo que não se pode atingir. – o advogado coloca a mão no interior do paletó e retira uma caixa aveludada de lá. Entrega-a para o filho. – Fiz um colar para você, com um berloque especial. Espero que use com sapiência!

Andreas desvencilha-se delicadamente do abraço da amada e apanha a caixa. Com cuidado, ele a abre e alarga o mais lindo de todos os sorrisos já vistos em seu rosto. Leva os olhos arregalados e brilhantes para o rosto de Gold.

\- Você fez um colar com o feijão mágico!

Um gemido desgostoso é emanado de Marlene. Caso fosse um equino ainda, teria bufado.

\- Um presente deste naipe foi dado aos troianos e não acabou bem para eles, segundo consta.

Gold espreme os lábios finos num sorriso sarcástico.

\- Admiro a sua rápida aquisição de informações históricas, mas elas são perfeitamente dispensáveis em nosso caso, queridinha.

\- Dizem que a cavalo dado não se olham os dentes, porém para um feijão mágico pendurado como pingente, deveríamos olhar o esqueleto inteiro. – ela retruca resmungona.

Andreas beija o rosto do pai postiço e ergue o presente como se fosse um troféu, colocando em torno de seu pescoço logo em seguida.

\- Ficará seguro aqui comigo. É uma promessa! Obrigado por confiar em mim!

\- É o mínimo que o papai crocodilo deveria fazer, depois de ter trapaceado na transformação de Marlene! – Killian alarga seu sorriso felino.

\- Fiz a trapaça porque amei Andreas desde o primeiro instante em que o vi. Ao contrário de certo pirata peçonhento que o rejeitou e o expos ao escárnio público!

\- E então o crocodilo surgiu voando com um C desenhado no peito, para salvar a situação entre pai e filho. – Killian brinca sorrindo.

\- Pais, por favor...

\- Surgi caminhando calmamente para proteger o filho que elegi para mim. E fui imediatamente aceito, haja vista que o meu sobrenome está primeiro que o seu.

Marlene deixa a cabeça pender em direção ao peito.

\- Obviamente que quis o menino. Queria repor o filho que perdeu por valorizar a magia em detrimento ao pequeno. Quer vender a imagem de pai zeloso e apaixonado? Por que não ser este exemplo de pai para sua menina Maya?

\- Não se atreva a citar o nome de minha filha com esta boca pútrida e maldizente!

Uma gargalhada é a reposta inicial de Killian.

\- Minha boca pútrida e maldizente, beijou inúmeras vezes os lábios doces de Milah e passou ensinamentos de um pai, durante anos para Baelfire!

Num movimento brusco, Gold avança para o pirata.

\- Você entregou o meu filho para os Meninos Perdidos, seu animal covarde! – ele grita entre os dentes travados e ergue sua bengala.

\- Por isso você ousou aproximar-se de meu filho biológico para tomá-lo de mim! Sempre sua vingança em primeiro lugar! – Killian não se afugente e mantém o gancho armado.

\- Parem com isso! – Andreas fica entre seus dois pais.

\- Sua imensa sorte é a minha fragilidade sem a minha magia, seu verme imundo!

\- Você é o mesmo camponês covarde de sempre! Escondendo-se atrás dessas manobras sobrenaturais! Criatura vil e patética! Crocodilo velho e decadente!

Andreas posiciona o corpo entre os dois brigões e tenta evitar o contato físico entre eles.

\- Parem imediatamente com isso! Continuem com essa idiotice e eu irei embora com minha família!

Gold e Killian entreolham-se furiosos.

\- Por um segundo, vocês poderiam tentar conviver civilizadamente? Não suporto esses confrontos! Isso me deixa infeliz e não foi por isso que vim para este reino! – Andreas massageia a testa. Retira o colar e o exibe entre os dedos. – Eu usaria isso para sair deste reino e voltar para casa! Mas para isso teria de perder o meu amor e não arriscaria a transformação de Marlene por nenhum de vocês dois! Então, eu suplico a paz!

Killian ergue as mãos num gesto de rendição. Não perderia a presença do filho por reações impensadas. Iria controlar-se, mesmo que tivesse de segurar a mão do velho inimigo.

Observando o gesto do pirata, Gold decide mostrar-se com boa vontade para um movimento de paz. Ergue as mãos para render-se ao pedido do filho e acidentalmente bate com a bengala na mão de Andreas, derrubando o colar com o pingente precioso, no chão.

Sem dar chances para reações, um círculo verde nasce e cresce sob os pés das quatro pessoas, envolvendo-as sem oportunidade de fuga. Um novo portal é aberto e com a força típica, suga os quatro corpos para dentro de sua bocarra, levando-os para um destino desejado anteriormente.


End file.
